Principiantes del sexo
by Erew.Stories
Summary: TERMINADO. Un pacto, un largo camino que recorrer, dos adolescentes principiantes en todo y una promesa. – Esto es nuevo para mí-murmuro ella con la respiración entrecortada-Para mí también-dijo él en un susurro, acercándose a ella y penetrándola completamente.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Un pacto, un largo camino que recorrer, dos adolescentes principiantes en todo y una promesa. – Esto es nuevo para mí-murmuro ella con la respiración entrecortada-Para mí también-dijo él en un susurro, acercándose a ella y penetrándola completamente**.

Principiantes del sexo.

Capitulo 1.

-Edward, Edward-grito la dulce Bella.

Edward se detuvo y giro lentamente para mirar quien le hablaba, abrió los ojos en grande al percatarse de quien se trataba.

-Bella- susurro él, mientras caminaba hacia ella a paso lento, se veía tan tierna con sus mejillas sonrojadas, con su cabello largo y ondulado, sus ojos cafés igual al tono de su cabello. - ¿Qué sucede?-murmuro.

El aire soplo moviendo sus rizados cabellos de ella, Edward la miro con adoración, se fijo como vestía, una blusa de seda azul que hacia color con su piel, una falda dos dedos arriba de las rodillas y sus maravillosos converses de color azul. Perfecta más que perfecta lucia para él.

-Ya tengo la lista-sonrío la niña de 15 años.-Bueno solo son ideas.

Edward abrió los ojos en grande y miro a Bella- ¿De verdad? ¿Cuántas llevas?

-De 30 llevo 15-Sonrío de oreja a oreja Bella.- Las que me tocan.

Los rayos del sol hacían que la belleza de Edward deslumbrara. Bella se fijo en sus ojos verdosos, en su cabello cobrizo, su piel pálida y sus músculos que empezaban a notarse debajo de su camiseta negra, al igual que Bella él también traía converse pero un pantalón de mezclilla.

No podía creer que a sus 15 años él comenzaba a aparecerse a una estrella de cine juvenil.

-Menciónalas-murmuro pensativo Edward, se fue a sentar en el pasto e invito a Bella para que hiciera lo mismo.

Bella se aclaro la garganta y sonrojándose de más comenzó a hablar sin antes abrir el papel donde había anotado su lista- 1. En mi habitación, 2. En un baño, 3. En un elevador, 4. En una cocina 5. Arriba de una mesa 6. En un avión, 7. En un carro, 8. En el campo, 9. En un supermercado, 10. En una piscina, 11. En un hotel, 12. En un callejón, 13. En una aula de clases, 14. En el gimnasio y 15. En una sofá-

Cuando termino de decir aquello, Edward enarco una ceja divertido- Vaya- murmuro.

-No creo que sean tan buenas como las tuyas-

Edward miro a su alrededor se encontraban en un parque donde solo habían pocas personas. Saco su hoja de papel desdoblándola al instante, se estiro en el pasto poniéndose cómodo.

- Lista de lugares- sonrío al ver a Bella- 16. En un parque de diversiones, 17. En un zoológico, 18. En una tienda de ropa, 19. En mi habitación-Bella enarco una ceja-20. En un castillo, 21. En una isla, 22. En un callejón, 23. En el jardín, 24. En el cine, un ciber, 26. En una juguetería, 27. En un teatro, 28. En una galería, 29. En un armario y 30. En un lugar romántico- suspiro. -¿Qué tal mis lugares?-

Bella se había quedado atónita al escuchar su voz y los lugares que él había mencionado. – Son buenos- sonrío ella acercándose un poco mas alado de Edward, Edward la abrazo por los hombros atrayéndola hacia él. – recuerda que tenemos que descartar algunas, las cuales creamos que no funcionaran-

- Ya lo sé. Aun No puedo creer que aun sigamos con estas locas ideas- murmuro con una sonrisa.- Aun recuerdo hace unos años atrás cuando comenzamos a ver aquellos videos que se encontraban en la habitación de mi hermano.

Bella apoyo su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Edward, cerró los ojos y suspiro recordando aquella época.

**Hace unos años atrás.**

La pequeña Bella tenía la boca en grande y sus ojos estaban más que abiertos al ver aquella escena de dos personas teniendo sexo.

-¿Edward, eso es una película?- murmuro haciendo una cara de asco al ver como el chavo le daba apasionados besos a su chica y comenzaban a gemir.

El pequeño Edward abrió a un mas los ojos al ver como la chica hacia caras graciosas lo que no sabía él que eran caras de placer. – No se Bella en la portada aparece la imagen de la Bella y la Bestia, Bella-Trajo en seco Edward- ¿Cuándo seamos más grande haremos aquellas cosas, darnos besos y hacer esas caras?-

-No se Edward-

-Bueno… pero ¿te gustaría hacer aquello conmigo?-

Bella sonrío mientras aceptaba- Pero debes prometer que no abra más como yo-

Edward levanto la mano-Lo prometo, pero tú también debes de prometer lo mismo-

-Lo juro- murmuro Bella.

**En la realidad.**

Cuando la madre de Edward los descubrió viendo aquella porno, los regaño diciendo que esas cosas no era adecuado para ver. Bella hizo muchas preguntas acerca de aquello, lo que ocasiono que la madre de Edward se sonrojara, diciéndoles que después sabrían aquellas cosas.

Ese mismo día Esme regaño a su hijo de 14 años prohibiéndole aquello.

-Ya tenemos edad para hacer esto-murmuro Edward, le acaricio la mejilla de Bella y ella se sonrojo-No ha habido otras-

-Ni con migo no ha habido más chicos- y era cierto Bella no tenia ojos para nadie más que para Edward.

Edward se acerco un poco más a su prima pero Bella se aparto al saber sus inmersiones.

-¿Cómo quieres que seamos principiantes de sexo, sin siquiera nos hemos besado?-

Bella suspiro- Es algo nuevo para mí…las chicas dicen que su primer beso siempre se recordara-

- ¿Entonces tendremos que besar a otras personas?- Bella abrió los ojos en grande.

Se acerco más a su primo tomándolo por la camiseta y jalándolo hacia ella, sus bocas quedaron a centímetros de darse un beso, su aliento chocaba contra la de él.

- ¿Seré la primera que besas?

-Serás la primera en todo Bella-murmuro Edward. Agarro su mano izquierda y la entrelazo con la de él.

-¿Estas lista para comenzar?

-Lo estoy cuando tú lo estas.

-Entonces ya estoy listo para la aventura.

Termino de acortar la distancia entre los dos, juntando sus labios en un cálido beso.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la escritora;** Comienzo a subir esta historia, puesto que la retire hace tiempo sin ser terminada y ahora me la piden nuevamente. Espero que les guste, el siguiente capítulo lo subo pronto.

Ato. Ere.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo2.**

Bella caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de la escuela, su mirada la tenia perdida, más bien se encontraba en otro día, en otra hora y en otro momento…

Su mente volaba aquel cálido domingo en el parque junto a él, aún no podía creer que dio su primer beso. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-Bella- susurraron detrás de ella.

Ella frunció el ceño al ser trasladada a la realidad, se giro lentamente para toparse con Jacob su mejor amigo.

-¿Cómo estas Jacob?- sonrío ella, al ver a su amigo, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando lo miro a los ojos, sus ojos brillaban con tal intensidad que ella sintió escalofríos.

Algo andaba mal y ella lo presentía, conocía a su amigo, sus rasgos de la cara eran de una expresión de dolor, sus labios se apretaban fuertemente entre si, sus músculos se contrajeron y la cinta que tenia sujetando su cabello se le rompió, su piel morena parecía pálida.

-No puedo seguir así Bella- murmuró él después de un rato, Bella miro su reloj abriendo los ojos al instante.

-¿Qué pasa Jacob?-susurro caminando hacia la puerta de la salida de la escuela, sabia que era demasiado tarde, Edward le dijo que la esperaría a la salida de la escuela después de clases para llevarla a casa.

Jacob frunció el ceño al mirar como Bella caminaba hacia la salida, la siguió, sabia que si no le contaba ahora lo que le quería decir desde hace mucho tiempo, no lo volvería a hacer.

-Yo… yo te amo- Bella se paro en seco al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de la boca de él. Se giro lentamente para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Que?- susurro impresionada.

-Yo te amo Bella, pero tú no sientes absolutamente nada por mi- susurro dolido Jacob.

-Jacob-

-No digas nada, me arme de valor para decirte mis sentimientos- inhalo aire- Pero creo que hice mal-

-¿Desde cuando?-

-Desde que éramos niños- bajo la mirada él. Su corazón comenzó a latir.

-Jacob, no se que decir-

-Dime que sientes lo mismo que yo-

Bella lo miro, parecía un niño triste, su corazón se le oprimió.- Lo siento… no puedo corresponderte, solo puedo quererte como amigo. -

Esa realidad exploto en el rostro de Jacob. Bella miro sus intenciones- No lo hagas- pero fue demasiado tarde, sus palabras se las llevaron el viento, Jacob se balanceó sobre sus labios, empujándola hacia la salida.

Bella se quedo estática al sentir los labios de Jacob en los suyos, entonces escucho su motocicleta; rugía como un león, como si anunciara la presencia de un león—un rey, defendiendo su trono de los absurdos desafiadores.

Ella se separo de su amigo, mirándolo a los ojos y con su mano derecha tocándose los labios. Imposible. Él la había besado, se giro al escuchar pasos provenientes hacia ellos. Sabia de quienes se trataba, había escuchado su motocicleta segundos antes.

Se giro para ver como Edward acortaba la distancia entre ellos dos, parecía un león al acecho, con la melena loca y todo.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- susurro él, girando a ver a Bella. Su corazón se detuvo al instante al verla sonrojada.

Los había visto con claridad, él la había besado a ella. A su Bella.

-La he besado- dijo en el tono más tranquilo Jacob- Y no sabes, lo he disfrutado-

Bella abrió los ojos histérica, se acerco a su amigo y le dio una cachetada- Lastima por que yo no he sentido nada- miro a Edward y su corazón se le encogió.

Jacob rió- Es mentira, se que lo disfrutaste me has regresado el beso-

Edward abrió los ojos y el corazón de Bella se le acelero. Él dio un paso hacia Jacob y lo fumigo con la mirada.

-Apártate de ella-

-¿Qué me vas a hacer? Tú y ella son solo primos- sonrío Jacob- Tengo mas oportunidad yo que tú-

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Edward, era cierto, Bella y él solo eran primos.

Jacob miro a Bella y suspiro, ella se giro para enfrentarlo-Jacob ¡cállate! Tú y yo no puede ser, es una lástima que no lo hayas entendido desde el principio- agarro de la mano de Edward y lo jalo apartándose de él. – Llévame a casa- dijo Bella débilmente.

El corazón de Jacob se quebró en mil pedazos, ella no lo amaba y se lo acaba de demostrar marchándose con él.

.

.

Edward se detuvo a lado de la carretera, se bajo de su motocicleta y camino hacia un pino, golpeándolo al instante con su puño. Bella lo observo.

- ¿Edward?- susurro a lado de él, una ves que bajo de la motocicleta. Él no contesto. – Edward mírame- alzo la voz.

Lentamente él se giro hacia su querida Bella, trajo en seco. -¿Qué pasa?-

-Jacob me beso, yo no- susurro con dolor ella.

-Me dijiste que no había otros-

-Y no lo ha habido, tú fuiste mi primer beso, nunca te he engañado-

Edward se acerco a Bella, la agarro por la cintura con una mano y con la otra acaricio su mejilla. Pego su frente contra la de ella, era tan doloroso quererla y sufrir por la cruel realidad- Eres mi prima-

Bella trajo en seco, miro sus ojos verdosos- Pero no de sangre- contesto.

Esas palabras trajeron a la realidad a Edward, era cierto no eran primos de sangre, sabia la historia desde que era un chico, la había escuchado con Bella detrás de una pared.

La mama de Edward, Esme le contaba a su esposo la verdad, cuando él comenzó a sospechar, le había contado que hace años su madre había adoptado a Renee la madre de Bella, Renee ya hacia en la calle sola, con tan solo dos años, la madre de Esme la recogió de la calle y le puso el apellido de su esposo.

Los adultos nunca supieron que aquellos niños habían escuchado aquello.

Edward sonrío- Y no sabes lo agradecido que estoy-

Bella suspiro al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de la boca de él, cerro los ojos e inhalo su aroma. Edward se acerco a su Bella, la atrajo mas hacia él y sus labios chocaron, en un calido beso.

Aquellas experiencias eran nuevas para él, nunca había besado a una chica, profundizó el beso con desesperación.

Se separaron por falta de aire, él observo sus carnosos labios de ella, se encontraban rojos ante el beso, sonrío al saber que aquellos labios le pertenecían. –Te deseo tanto Bella- susurro.

Bella se sonrojo, acerco su mano al corazón de él, sintiendo como latía y solo para ella- Yo también- sonrío.

-Necesitamos poner reglas cuando antes-. Su cara de ella parecía un tomate. Sabía lo que trataba de decir Edward. Habían esperado para hacerlo.

-Entonces- se separo de él y se encamino hacia la moto por su mochila, saco de hay dos dobleces de papeles y se encamino nuevamente hacia él con una sonrisa.

Desdoblo los papeles con sumo cuidado y observo los lujares- ¿Quieres poner primero las reglas?- dijo Edward nervioso al ver las listas.

Bella levanto la vista y asintió- Nada de contar a nuestros amigos- dijo al cabo de un instante.

Él asintió- Nada de levantar sospechas en la familia- ella sonrío.

-¿Qué pasara cuando te quiera robar un beso?-

Edward se sonrojo, sabía desde niño que su prima y él había esperado para este día, para darse los besos que quisieran, para serla suya.

-Entonces tenemos que tener una frase cuando estemos en publico, para así después separarnos e irnos a un lugar solo y darnos besos-

Ella sonrío, atrajo con la camiseta a Edward hacia ella y lo beso cálidamente- ¿Qué te parece, que digamos, hace calor?- Edward sonrío.

-¿Pero cuando haga frió?-

Ella frunció el ceño-Entonces hace frió.

Edward negó su cabeza divertido.- Bueno ¿otra regla?-

-Usar preservativos- dijo ella al cabo de un instante.

El abrió los ojos- No lo había pensado, pero es una excelente regla- Bella sonrío. - ¿Más reglas?-

Ella se encogió de hombros- Me he quedado sin reglas ¿y Tú?- El negó, Bella suspiro, miro nuevamente los papeles- ¿Entonces cual lugar empezamos primero?-

-Veamos- agarro ambas listas de la mano de ella- En tu lista la primera opción, dice en tú cuarto y en la mía en un parque de diversiones-.

Bella se sonrojo- No pienso hacerlo en un parque de diversiones ¿Qué te parece que lo dejemos después esa opción?- Edward asintió pensativo.

-¿Entonces en tú cuarto?- el corazón de ella se acelero.

-Si- se aclaro la garganta- El sábado mis padres van a salir-

-¿A dónde?-

Ella frunció el ceño- Cumplen 16 años de casados, así que lo van a festejar solos.

Edward asintió, levanto la vista hacia Bella- ¿Entonces el sábado comenzamos?-

Ella asintió lentamente.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la escritora:** Prohibida la copia total. xD

¿REVIEWS?

ATO. Ere


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3.**

Cuando estaba cerca de sus amigas, se mantenía apartada en todo lo relacionado a los chicos, el baile se acercaba, sería un baile de caridad, pero Edward aún no la había invitado, ¿Cómo invitarla a ella, teniendo más de seis chicas detrás de él?

Frunció el ceño, y apretó su pluma con la que hace unos segundos atrás escribía. _Tenía que ser extremadamente guapo_.

Inhalo aire, tratando de calmarse, sus amigas se encontraban con ella. Y que era de esperar, ni siquiera le hacían caso, estaban sumidas en la plática de quien invito a quien al baile, y de cómo se irían arregladas.

-No sé porque hacen tanto escándalo- murmuro Bella después de un rato.- ¡Falta mucho para el baile!

Una de las chicas se giro para mirarla, su piel era extremadamente pálida, delgada y con el pelo corto de un color negro intenso. Bella la describe como un duendecillo de facciones finas. Sus ojos son de un intenso color dorado, su manera de andar es como un trote grácil, veloz, propio de un corcel desbocado con tal gracia en sus movimientos que podría romper de envidia al corazón de una bailarina, pues más que andar parece que baila. Tiene cada mechón de de pelo para un lado, su voz es de soprano aguda muy parecida a la de un ave cantando.

Es optimista, creativa y con un gran instinto por la moda, tiene una gran afición por las compras, y la persona más importante en su existencia es su querido novio.

Ella sonrío. –Lo siento mi querida Bella, pero el baile es dentro de una semana y media- Bella abrió los ojos, mirando a su amiga. –Y tú-dijo señalándola- Tienes que tener chico para el baile, después me acompañaras de compras.

Bella frunció el ceño, detestaba ir de compras con Alice, la hacía cambiarse de ropa a cada rato.

-No sé si iré- murmuro sonrojada.

- ¿Por qué no invitas a Jacob?- el color de sus mejillas desaparecieron al escuchar aquel nombre, Alice la observo -¿Qué pasa?- murmuro.

-Jacob y yo ya no somos amigos-

Alice grito- ¿Son novios?-

-¿Quién son novios?-murmuro una vos aterciopelada detrás de Bella, su corazón dio un brinco al escuchar aquella voz. Era él.

-Bella y Jacob- dijo sonriente Alice.

Bella abrió los ojos-¡No!- exclamo. Se giro para ver a los ojos a Edward. – Alice no me deja explicarle, que él y yo no somos nada.

Alice frunció el ceño.- Yo pensé que te lo diría el viernes, ha pasado de aquel día… cinco días.

-¿Cinco días?- se giro Bella para mirar a los ojos a su amiga. _-¡Imposible_!- susurro.

Si sus cálculos no fallaban hoy era Miércoles y faltaban 4 días para que ella y Edward…se puso pálida, el tiempo se le pasó volando, ni siquiera se había percatado de los días por estar leyendo.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-Alice miro los ojos de su amiga.

-Se me pasaron los días volando- se encogió de hombros.

Alice sonrío- ¿Leyendo?-Bella asintió.

Edward observo a su dulce Bella, su corazón se acelero, se fue a sentar a lado de ella -¿Qué has estado leyendo?- murmuro.

Bella se giro para verlo con adoración, sonrío al ver sus cabellos desordenados- Son cosas que no se cuentan, pero me estoy preparando.

Edward abrió los ojos, sabia de que hablaba, había comenzado a escuchar las conversaciones de sus amigos y compañeros, de cómo tienen sexo y lo disfrutan al máximo.

Se sonrojo fuertemente al recordar aquello. Alice miro al par de primos sonrojados y se río.- Ustedes parece como si escondieran un secreto.

Bella abrió los ojos- No- susurro.

-No me mientas Bella, ya se- sonrío la pequeña duende- El cumpleaños de Edward es el viernes por eso no querías que nadie lo supiera-

Edward frunció el ceño, no quería que hablaran de su cumpleaños. Bella se quedo sin aire, se había olvidado de su cumpleaños.

-¿Cuándo cumples años?-susurraron las otras dos chicas que se encontraban sentadas en la misma mesa, miraron a Edward y sus corazones se detuvieron. Era el chico más guapo del colegio y él no se fijaba en nadie.

Pero Edward tenía ojos para Bella y para nadie más. Al igual que ella.

.

.

Bella observo la revista que tenía en manos, era de Cosmopolitan, miro las poses que estaban con dibujitos para un mejor orgasmo, se estremeció. Sabía que Edward también estaba aprendiendo más cosas acerca de aquella situación.

Su panza gruño, dejo la revista debajo de su almohada y bajo a la cocina, donde se encontraba su madre. Alta, con pelo café, ojos azules y su piel clara.

-Hola- saludo Bella, abriendo el refrigerador y sacando la malteada que había hecho su madre horas atrás.

-Bella, tenemos que hablar acerca del sábado- ella se atraganto al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tu padre cambio los planes ¿no te importa estar sola el viernes?

-¿viernes?- susurro y su madre asintió.

.

.

Se escucharon tres largos pitidos del otro lado de la línea, Bella apretó su celular a su oreja. _Contesta Edward._

Entonces Edward contesto con aquella voz que dejaba a Bella sin aliento.

-_Bella ¿Qué pasa?-_ murmuro él, del otro lado de la línea.

-Mis padres irán a cenar el viernes y no el sábado- se escucho un largo silencio del otro lado de la línea-Se que… el Viernes es tú cumpleaños, así que pienso que mejor será cancelar lo que teníamos para el sábado-

-_No_- Bella abrió los ojos.

-Pero es tú cumpleaños- murmuro.

-_Por eso, no tengo nada que hacer, mis padres me prepararon una comida para el sábado, te iba a llamar ahorita, pero me ganaste ¿Qué te parece que lo hagamos el Viernes?-_

-Es tú cumpleaños ¿no tenias planes para salir con tus amigos?- se le quebró la voz al decir aquello.

-_Pensaba pasarme el día contigo_-el corazón de Bella se detuvo de felicidad.

.

.

Cuando ella se fue a la cama el jueves por la noche, estaba nerviosa y excitada, todo a la vez. Nerviosa al hecho de tener sexo con Edward después hacer aquella promesa. Ella había escuchado de algunas chicas en su clase que los chicos siempre se venían rápido en su primera vez.

Se sentó en su cama, pensando todavía en lo de mañana y curiosamente no vio nada de malo en eso… estaba preparada, preparada para Edward.

Llego el viernes, todas las chicas se formaban en fila para darle un abrazo a Edward, Bella no tuvo la oportunidad de estar a solas con él para felicitarlo y eso hizo que su corazón se quebrara en mil pedazos.

_Zorras. _Pensó apartándose de aquel lugar. Se alegro por una parte tenía a Edward para ella después de las cinco de la tarde. Suspiro.

Cuando sonó el timbre de la hora de salida, no lo vio por ninguna parte del estacionamiento, frunció el ceño una vez más.

Edward trato de deshacerse de aquellas chicas, cuando por fin lo logró, comenzó a correr al estacionamiento, Bella ya lo estaría esperando, cuando llego no la encontró en ninguna parte. Ella no estaba.

Escucho los pasos de alguien detrás de él, se giro lentamente para ver de quien se trataba, era Jasper su amigo, alto y fuerte, cabello de color miel, puede parecer en ocasiones frío y calculador. Sin embargo, su relación con Alice muestra su lado más cálido y cariñoso.

-Hey, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- murmuro Jasper, arrogándole un regalo, Edward lo abrió y sonrío al ver que era.

-¡Condones!-

-Todo puede suceder hoy amigo, ¡Quién lo diría, dieciséis años y virgen!-Edward se sonrojo.

-Todo puede suceder ¡Tal vez mañana no lo sea!

Jasper abrió los ojos- ¡De verdad!

El asintió…- Necesito que me hagas un favor… me quedare a dormir con una chica- la silueta de Bella apareció en su mente- ¿Le puedes decir a mi madre si te llama que estoy en tu casa?

Jasper sonrió -¿Para qué son los amigos?-

.

.

A las seis de la tarde Edward se encontraba fuera de la casa de Bella, su corazón le latía como jamás pensó que haría, ¡estaba nerviosos! nervioso pero a la vez estaba experimentando algo que jamás había experimentado ¡Deseo!

Respiro hondo y toco el timbre de aquella casa blanca. Después de unos segundos se escucho la cerradura de la puerta, fue abierta y entonces apareció a la vista Bella, con un short y una camisa azul que hacia destacar su palidez.

Edward se quedo sin aire cuando la vio. Y curiosamente la había extrañado en todo el día.

Bella miro a su Edward y sonrío – Pensé que no ibas a venir- susurro dulcemente.

-Hola- dijo Edward mirando a Bella con adoración. No sabía lo que le pasaba cada vez que la veía, cuando veía sus cálidos y carnosos labios y sus ojos achocolatados.

-Hola- sonrío Bella.

Se aparto para que él entrara a su casa, una vez que había entrado cerro detrás de ella la puerta, se encaminaron hacia la habitación de ella y Edward se sentó en su cama una vez que llegaron.

Le tendió la mano y la sentó en su regazo. Deslizo después las manos por su cintura y se inclino hacia ella. Sus labios se encontraron durante unos segundos, pero al ver que Edward no retrocedía, Bella continúo besándole con mucha delicadeza. Edward abrió ligeramente los labios y con el dorso de la mano, le rozo el pezón. Edward susurro contra sus labios entreabiertos y él se atrevió entonces a posar la mano en su seno.

Bella le acaricio la mejilla.- Feliz cumpleaños- susurro ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Edward la miro- ¿Tienes idea de lo que siento por ti?

Bella sonrío- La verdad nunca me lo has dicho, oye es tú cumpleaños y cambias de tema.

Él se rió-Bella tonta- susurro contra sus labios- Debería de habértelo dicho, pero…- se interrumpió para tomar aire- Para mí es difícil expresarlo con palabras, pero la cuestión es. El caso es que lo que siento por ti es cada día más fuerte- Bella le sonrío mientras le miraba los ojos- Eres tan suave, y tan pequeña comparada conmigo… te deseo, Bella. Dios mío, te deseo con todas mis fuerzas, pero no estaba seguro de si tú estabas preparada para…-

-Estoy preparada- contesto ella con un suspiro.

-Llevo tanto tiempo preocupado. No quiero hacer nada que te haga sufrir-

Bella permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos admirando la maravillosa mirada de Edward. Después, presiono los labios contra los suyos y volvió a besarle nuevamente.

-Eres el chico más delicado que he conocido en toda mi vida- susurro contra sus labios- No vas a hacerme ningún daño-

-No tengo experiencia en las mujeres- respondió él.

-Mejor así, Edward- le sonrío- Encontraremos nuestra propia manera de hacer las cosas bien. Será como si los dos comenzáramos del principio-

-Estamos comenzando desde el principio- Bella le sonrío.- Mis amigos saben mucho de mujeres. La verdad es que yo nunca les prestaba atención. Hasta ahora-

-Lo sé, y me encanta.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, me hace sentirme alguien muy especial.

-¿Aunque no sepa todo lo que debería saber de las mujeres?

-Yo tampoco se Edward, como complacer a un hombre, pero he estado leyendo esta semana y te explicare, si quieres –

Edward gimió la estrecho con fuerza contra su boca, para besarla más profundamente. Sintió entonces su boca diminuta, deslizarse entre sus labios y sus brazos tentarse alrededor.

- Yo también he estado investigando- susurro él.

Bella beso su cuello y le empezó a emitir unos suspiros deliciosos.

Edward la dejo en su cama y se puso de rodillas para estar a su altura, volvieron a besarse, comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la blusa. Bella deslizo las manos bajo la camiseta, deteniéndose provocativamente en sus pezones. Edward le abrió la blusa y la dejo caer por sus hombros. Bajo la mirada hacia ella, la vio sonreír, complacida por su silenciosa observación.

Edward se quito la camiseta y estrechó a Bella contra él. Estaba haciendo ya una bonita tienda de campaña en el pantalón que traía.

-Bella- susurro- Es posible, que todo esto vaya demasiado rápido-

Bella se rió suavemente y le cubrió de besos- Por eso es una suerte que no vayamos a tener solo una oportunidad-

Edward sonrío, sabía que esta era su primera vez para ambos, pero habría más veces. – Tengo preservativos.

Bella asintió. Volvió a besarla otra vez, poso las manos en sus caderas y le bajo lentamente su short. Bella cerró los ojos, disfrutando del tacto de las manos de Edward deslizándose por sus caderas, por su trasero, por su cintura. Eran unas manos fuertes, poderosas, pero, tal como ella esperaba, vacilantes y delicadas al mismo tiempo. Aquellos movimientos lentos estaban volviéndola loca de deseo. Poso las manos en las caderas de Edward; los pantalones bajaron fácilmente, a pesar del obstáculo de su sorprendente erección.

-Mírate- le dije sonriendo nerviosa. Hace unas horas atrás se sentía celosa de las otras chicas, pero en aquel momento se sentía la persona con más suerte del mundo, tenía a su Edward, era de ella y de ninguna otra zorra.

Recorrió con la mirada el pecho musculoso de Edward, su cintura estrecha y vio por fin el resto de su cuerpo- Dime qué quieres que haga- susurro Edward contra sus labios.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la escritora:** Gracias por sus comentarios.

¿Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4.**

Todavía de rodillas, Bella dirigió los labios de Edward hacia su pecho. Él le rodeó el pezón con la lengua con una suavidad exquisita y Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando. El pezón pareció cobrar vida bajo la lengua de Edward mientras éste estrechaba a Bella contra su boca y succionaba delicadamente, arrancándole un gemido. Sintió que Bella le tomaba la mano, le invitaba a posarla sobre su vientre y a descender buscando nuevas profundidades. Posando los dedos sobre su mano, le hizo hundirla en ella y comenzar a moverla.

-Así- susurro bella- Así- repitió nerviosa. Nerviosa de que aquel hombre que adoraba comenzaba a masajearle su clítoris.

Edward memorizo el lugar, el sonido, los detalles. Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza y deseo no perder el control. Esperaba ser capaz de darse cuenta de cuando estaba Bella completamente satisfecha, pero la verdad era que no estaba muy seguro de cómo funcionaba todo aquello. Imaginaba que se daría cuenta por el movimiento y los jadeos. O quizá, con un poco de suerte, se lo diría la propia Bella.

La sensación de los senos de Bella contra su boca, de sus propios dedos acariciando la seda de sus pliegues era embriagadora. Y después, sintió las manos de Bella contra su erección y gimió de forma lamentable. Alzo la cabeza.

-Será mejor que no hagas eso todavía- le dijo avergonzado- Lo siento, te deseo tanto que casi ha sido cuestión de suerte que hayamos podido llegar hasta ahora.

Bella le soltó, se tumbó en la cama y tiró de él.- No te preocupes, Edward. Yo también te deseo-

Edward se tumbó junto a ella, Bella le tomo la mano mientras miraba sus ojos verdosos.

Él coloco un dedo entre los pliegues de Bella, comenzando a moverlo.- Oh- gimió, antes de besarle otra vez. Edward continuaba moviendo la mano; los gemidos de Bella eran cada vez mas fuertes y arqueaba las caderas contra su mano.

Era nueva esa experiencia.

-Dime lo que tengo que hacer, dime que quieres. Hare lo que tú quieras, Bella. Quiero que disfrutes-

Bella le acaricio sin ningún tipo de inhibición- Deja que sea yo la que me encargue ahora de esto-

-Quiero que nuestra primera vez sea maravillosa- susurro él.

-y me siento maravillosa- sonrío Bella entre sus labios de Edward. Edward le abrió sus piernas, mientras presionaba suavemente con sus dedos.-Ah- jadeo.

Ambos estaban excitados, y la erección de Edward estaba a punto de estallar, si no hacia algo. Sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas. Bella abrió los ojos y miro a su Edward.

-Esto es nuevo para mi- susurro Bella nerviosa.

-Para mi también-susurro él, dejo de acariciarla, ambos sabían lo que venia.

Se estiro hasta alcanzar su pantalón, sacando de hay un condón, lo abrió con los dientes. Se percato que estaba temblando. Saco del paquete el pequeño condón transparente, y sintiéndose avergonzado se lo puso ya en su erecto pene.

Se acerco a su Bella, la miro, guió su miembro hacia su entrada. –Estoy lista- murmuro Bella sin aire.

Edward asintió, comenzó a penetrarla lentamente y de una estancada se hundió en ella. Bella grito, y Edward se detuvo en shock- ¿Te he hecho daño?-susurro.

-No…- susurro Bella con una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla derecha, Edward subió su mano y acaricio su mejilla.

-¿Quieres que me salga?- Bella negó, alzo sus caderas invitándolo a continuar, Edward la sintió mover las caderas y comenzó a hacerlo él también. Imaginaba que duraría solamente unos segundos y esperaba que fuera suficiente.

-OH, Edward- Bella continuo moviéndose, como había leído, cada vez con mas fuerza Edward se movía; le rodeo la cintura con las piernas y le estrecho contra ella. Edward comenzó a acariciar todo su cuerpo, mientras el seguía moviendo sus caderas, de pronto la sentía latir contra su sexo.

Y de pronto, algo ocurrió, Bella se tensó a su alrededor y Edward sintió que le apretaba con fuerza. Aquello le sorprendió y le hizo sentir un placer intenso que solo fue capaz de dominarse porque estaba de trance. Aquella fue su primera vez para él; nunca había sentido nada parecido. Se quedo completamente quiero mientras Bella jadeaba y se estiraba bajo su cuerpo, entregada a aquellos ardientes espamos que le estaban derritiendo.

-Bella- suspiro vencido- Oh, Bella-

Bella gemía suavemente, una y otra vez, se aferraba con fuerza a Edward, pérdida en su propio orgasmo. Hasta que de pronto, busco de nuevo su boca y le devoro, succionando su lengua y sus labios. Edward continúo meciéndose con ella hasta que sintió que había cedido las contracciones. Entonces, Bella comenzó a relajarse, a debilitarse entre sus brazos.

Bajo la mirada hacia ella, le aparto el pelo de la cara y le pregunto con un ronco susurro:

-¿Cómo estas?-

-Bien… fue una experiencia nueva,- susurro casi sin aire.

Todo lo que había pasado segundos atrás había sido nuevo para ella. Jamás pensó que llegaría a quedarse sin aire cuando llegara al orgasmo.

-Ha sido increíble-

-Edward, pero todavía no hemos terminado-susurro Bella.

-No, supongo que no-

Bella, le rodeo la cintura con las piernas. Edward poso las manos en su trasero y continúo moviéndose dentro de ella hasta llegar a la explosión final. Jamás en su vida se había experimentado nada igual. Le estremecía saber que él podía hacer eso por ella, que podía sentir algo tan inmenso con Bella. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo comenzaron a temblar, hasta que poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse. Tardo mucho tiempo en dejar de jadear y un poco mas en recuperar el ritmo de su respiración. Se irguió entonces sobre ella.

-Bella, nunca había sentido esto-

-Ni yo- susurro Bella, y le beso.

Edward bajo lentamente la cabeza, se apodero de un pezón y lo succiono suavemente entre sus labios.

Así que era lo que se sentía cuando se quería a alguien, cuando se buscaba satisfacer a alguien. Era la primera vez que se acercaba a ese mundo y mientras estrechaba a Bella contra él, no podía dejar de besarla, no podía dejar de acariciarla, de saborearla y cubrir su cuerpo de besos, con la boca, con la lengua.

-Creo que no puedo saciarme de ti- susurro,

-Mejor cuando me acariciar… es como si tus manos fueran de terciopelo. Tienes mucho cuidado, pero, al mismo tiempo, no dejas de acariciar un solo centímetro de mi piel. Eres perfecto-

- ¿De verdad?-Bella asintió- Tú también eres perfecta-

Eran amantes primerizos, se querían, se amaban ¿Qué más se podía pedir?

-¿Edward?-susurro tímida Bella, Edward la miro una vez mas con adoración.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Feliz cumpleaños- susurro ella sonrojada.

Edward sonrío –Gracias- Poco a poco se fue saliendo de ella, atrajo las sabanas para que ambos se taparan…- Es mi mejor cumpleaños, estar así, a lado de ti y quererte-

Aquellas palabras dejaron sin aliento a Bella, se giro para mirar sus ojos verdosos- ¿Me quieres?- sonrío.

-No sabes cuanto-

-Yo también te quiero, eres un hombre fuerte, atractivo, bueno y maravilloso. Ni siquiera eres conciente de tu atractivo. Y tienes un cuerpo increíble- se sonrojo al decir aquello-

Edward hundió el rostro en su cuello, en la suavidad de su pelo –Y tú, eres una chica hermosa, delicada y tierna, tu cuerpo es también increíble… ¿Bella, aceptarías ir al baile con migo?-

Bella asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro- Me encantaría- susurro. Poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos del cansancio, sus padres no llegarían temprano, pero no quería que Edward se marchara. Lo agarro por su brazos y lo atrajo hacia el cuerpo de ella- No te vayas esta noche, quédate conmigo- susurro adormilada.

Edward sonrío, inhalo su aroma de fresillas- Me quedare… ¿Bella?- ella solo respondió con un mmm- ¿Te quedarías conmigo para siempre?-

Sin ser consiente de lo que decía ella asintió.

.

.

Los primeros rayos de aquel calido sábado, comenzaron a traspasar por la ventana de Bella. Comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

Recordó todo lo de la noche pasada, sonrió, mientras se giraba para ver a su Edward, dormido… le aparto de su cara un mechón, no podía creer, la suerte que tenia, era suyo y ella era de él.

El celular de Edward comenzó a sonar, Bella se levantó y se sonrojo al verse desnuda, fue por su bata azul, el celular dejo de sonar, Bella comenzó a buscarlo entre los pantalones de Edward, por si sonaba de nuevo. Observo de quien era la llamada perdida, _Jasper, _leyó, al poco rato había llegado un mensaje.

_¿Lo leo o no lo leo?_ Pensó, Bella…_No, no lo leo. _Se dijo para ella misma. Observo como las sabanas de su cama se movían. _Ya esta a punto de despertarse. _

Se levanto con su celular, se tendió sobre su cama y sonrío, al observarlo abrir los ojos y parpadear algunas veces por la luz.

-Buenos días- susurro delicadamente.

Edward miro a su Bella, sonriendo al instante- Buenos días-

-Te enviaron un mensaje- susurro Bella al cabo de unos minutos. Edward se levanto de la cama y Bella no puedo evitar despejar su mirada de su musculoso cuerpo. Se sonrojo agachando la mirada.

Edward sonrío al ver a Bella sonrojada, se coloco sus boxers y su pantalón en un instante. Se acerco a ella, tomando su cara con sus manos, se acerco a ella y la beso lentamente.

Se separo de ella por falta, Bella le tendió su celular y Edward lo miro.

_Tú madre, llamo... necesita que vayas a tú casa cuando antes, para que le ayudes a organizar tú fiesta._

_Jasper._

_Por cierto ¿Cómo te la pasaste?_

Edward frunció el ceño. Se giro para ver a Bella sonrojada- Me tengo que ir- susurro, Bella asintió, sabia que él se tenia que ir- Bella, ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta que esta organizando mi madre?- Bella sonrío.

-Fui la primera quien invito-sonrío Bella.- Mis padres también irán, creo que te hará una comida, con pocos amigos-

Edward asintió- Entonces te veré después- se coloco su blusa y se puso sus converses.

-Edward- llamo Bella. Él se giro- No te di tú regalo- le tendió un regalo bien envuelto- Espero que te guste- él sonrío.

-Gracias-

Agarro el regalo, se encamino hacia la ventana y la abrió- no es tan necesario que bajes por ahí, mis padres no han llegado- Edward se sonrojo, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Bella lo siguió hacia la planta de abajo y le abrió la puerta de la salida. –Te veo alrato- susurro.

Edward beso su frente antes de marcharse.

.

.

En la tarde, Bella ya estaba arreglada con un vestido amarillo, su pelo lo tenía suelto y lucia una amplia sonrisa.

Se encontraba a lado de sus padres, Rene y Charlie, que al igual que su hija tenían los mismos ojos. La puerta de la entrada de aquella casa enorme en medio del bosque fue abierta, por la madre de Edward y hermana de Rene, saludo a todos con una amplia sonrisa y agradeciendo que vinieran.

Bella se adentro a aquella casa que conocía aún con los ojos cerrados, cuando era niña su madre siempre la dejaba al cuidado de su tía Esme, busco por todas partes a Edward, pero no lo encontró, se percato que había estudiantes de su misma escuela que ni ella misma le hablaba, la mitad eran chicas y la otra mitad chicos del baloncesto y uno que otro del los que le hablaban a Edward.

La música sonaba a todo lo que daba- Bella, iremos a la biblioteca, hay están los adultos-susurro su madre cerca de ella.

Bella se giro para observarla- Claro, buscare a Alice- sonrío Bella.

Su madre se marcho, dejándola sola, comenzó a caminar por la casa, en busca de sus amigas.

Giro su cabeza, desesperada, jamás le habían justado las fiestas y esta fiesta era de ellas… no lo encontraba a él.

Dio vuelta en una esquina que dirigía hacia el jardín de la parte trasera, ahí se encontraba una alberca._ Tal vez deben de estar hay._ Pensó.

Y era cierto, arriba de un mini escenario se encontraba su Edward, platicando con amigos. Alice estaba en ese grupo. Sonrío al verlo sonreír. Cuando él era feliz, ella también lo era.

-Es tú primo y te lo comes con la mirada- susurro una chica de melena rubia, ojos azules y un cuerpo de infarto.

Bella se giro, donde provenía aquella voz- Tanya- susurro con acides.

Tanya sonrío…- Hola, próxima prima política- aquellas palabras no le gustaron a Bella, ella ha estado detrás de Edward, desde que tenían 10 años.

-Edward, nunca se va a fijar en ti ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?- se cruzo de brazos Bella.

Tanya frunció el ceño- Y tú jamás podrás ser de él, ¡eres su prima, prima de sangre!-

_Si supieras que no es verdad. _Pensó Bella.

-Para que veas, checa esto Isabela- comenzó a caminar Tanya hacia Edward, Bella giro su cara, para ver que iba a hacer ella…apretó los puños, conociéndola, temía lo peor.

Observo desde el lugar en el que se encontraba que Tanya ya había llegado a lado de Edward, le susurro en su oído, lo cual hizo que Edward se girara a verla. Ella hizo una maniobra, lo tomo por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella, besándolo al instante.

Todo el mundo grito a verlos, unos que otros tenían cara de felicidad, y las chicas de envidia. Bella estaba en ese grupo, en el de las chicas de envidia.

Edward no hacia nada para separarse de ella._ Por que no lo hace, sepárate de ella, Edward, tú eres mío. No de esa zorra. _Pensó Bella con un nudo en el estomago….

-Alice, mira hay esta Bella- susurro Jasper a su querida Alice.

Edward se quedo en shock al escuchar el nombre de su Bella…se separo de Tanya, pero ella se lo impedía…después de unos segundos lo soltó, se giro por todas partes en busca de Bella, se detuvo donde ella se encontraba, lo observaba con tristeza, se giro comenzando a caminar dentro de la casa. Trato de ir detrás de ella, pero se lo no lo dejaba Tanya.

-Ella es tú prima- susurro Tanya en su oído.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5.**

Sentía que se ahogaba. También sentía unos celos y su corazón se había destrozado al ver aquel beso.

Bella se limpio aquellas lágrimas que había derramado por él. Suspiro, nadie se había dado cuenta que se había salido de la fiesta, ahora caminaba por el bosque, no tan lejos de la casa de Edward, no era tonta, si avanzaba mas y se adentraba hacia el bosque se perdería.

Bella dejo de correr y se agacho a atarse bien los cordones de sus zapatos negros, se apoyo en un tronco para tomar aire.

Se sentó en el tronco y miro el bosque verdoso.

Edward observo de espaldas a su Bella, el aire movía su cabello, tomo aire, la había buscado por todos lados y al no encontrarla en su casa se alarmo, y al instante comenzó a correr hacia el bosque.

-Hasta que te encuentro- comento él.

Bella se espanto al escuchar su voz, se giro y lo miro con cara de pocos amigos. No se sentía de humor para hablar con él. - ¿Qué quieres?- susurro.

Edward la miro a los ojos y suspiro- Trate de separarme de Tanya, pero me agarro fuerte.

Bella bufo- No te creo… eres más fuerte que ella.

-Pero no miento, esa Tanya es muy fuerte, mira- se levanto su suéter negro, lo que hizo que se le mostraran sus brazos blancos, marcados de rojo- Me enterró sus uñas- comento cansado. –Bella, jamás te haría daño- la miro.

-Pero lo hiciste-dijo débilmente – Tanya me dijo que eres mi primo, que lo nuestro jamás será, pero…- se le quebró la voz.

Edward se fue a sentar a su lado, Bella fue consciente de su cuerpo. Vio una gota de sudor en su frente y pensó que su espalda debía de estar empapa también. Lo que no entendía era por qué eso hacía que se le acelerarse el pulso, en vez de tener el efecto contrajo.

Se inclino y tomo un puñado de tierra seca para dejarlo escapar entre los dedos.

Edward le sonrío. Le sonrío de verdad y Bella sintió que se derretía por dentro. –Me dijo lo mismo- murmuro él. –pero Bella, tú y yo no somos primos de sangre, no se por qué te afecta aquello-

Bella suspiro. – Le regresaste el beso.

Edward se quedo inmóvil un momento, luego piso una mano al lado de su pierna y se levanto, cerniéndose sobre ella. Olía a fresillas. Coloco la otra mano al otro lado.

Estaba atrapada.

Lo vio bajar el rostro hacia el suyo- Estas equivocada- le dijo él en tono suave, mientras le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia y de amor al mismo tiempo. – Jamás le regrese el beso, ella trataba de besarme, pero yo no movía mis labios; además que me importa lo que diga, tú no eres mi prima de sangre y no sabes que feliz soy-murmuro, acercándose todavía más- porque si lo fuera, jamás haría lo que voy a hacer-

Bella supo que era lo que iba a hacer. Lo vio venir y no pudo moverse. Tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás y clavar las uñas en el tronco para agarrarse. Hasta que él cruzo el ultimo milímetro que los separaba, el punto de no retorno.

SI hubiese estado de pie, se le había doblado las rodillas con el primer roce de sus labios.

Se miraron a los ojos hasta que Edward empezó a jugar con sus labios, con su lengua. La beso con firmeza sin tocar ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo, pero invadiendo todos sus sentidos. Bella pensó que aquello era algo tan dulce.

Ella no había podido parar aquel beso, pero fue Edward quien se separo de repente y la dejo allí sentada, sin aliento

-¿Te ha parecido el beso de un primo, Bella?- le dijo, sin dejar de mirarla.

Ella todavía estaba intentado recuperar el sentido común. Miro sus ojos verdosos.

-Eres un idiota- murmuro- Pero un idiota al que no puedo estar tanto tiempo enojada- se levanto del tronco y se dirigió hacia su Edward.

Edward sonrío ante aquellas palabras- Prométeme una cosa.

-¿Cual?- se paro frente a él.

Edward la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, poso su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Bella, entonces la abrazo.-Que pase lo que pase, jamás dejaras que Tanya te baje el autoestima.

Bella suspiro.-Lo prometo, pero tú también promete una cosa, si alguna vez, te aburres de mi, dímelo- susurro, con el corazón latiéndole.

Edward rió suavemente- Jamás me aburriré de ti.

Bella suspiro. Lo amaba tanto que temía perderlo. –Tenemos que regresar- murmuro.

-No quiero- frunció el ceño, Edward.- Quiero estar contigo, abrazándote y dándote besos-

Bella se sonrojo-Entonces- se separo un poco de él, para poderlo ver a la cara- ¿No crees que hace calor?- Edward sonrío.

Bajo su cabeza- Creo que tienes razón- murmuro contra sus labios. Entonces la beso.

.

.

Bella observo a su primo, que la miraba fijamente, ella observo sus facciones, era musculoso, su pelo oscuro y rizado. Sus ojos de un color dorado, alto y muy graciosa, ya que siempre se ríe cuando no es el mejor momento. Indiscreto, jovial, juguetón y burlón.

-Deja de mirarme así- murmuro Bella.

Emmett se rió- Estoy aburrido, querida prima- Y era cierto, la fiesta había finalizado hace media hora, Bella y sus padres eran los últimos invitados en irse. Pero los padres de Emmett platicaban con los suyos.

Bella se cruzo de brazos-Emmett, te dijo la verdad, me intimida cuando me miran fijamente.

Su primo le sonrío.-Eres débil prima.

-Y tú eres un viejo- sonrío Bella.

-¿Solo porque tengo 22 años?

Bella asintió. -Muy viejo.

Emmett frunció el ceño.

- Les tomare una foto- susurro una voz aterciopelada, desde la entrada de la sala.

Bella se giro para verlo, le sonrío al instante- Mi salvador- murmuro.

Edward le sonrió, se fue a sentar a lado suyo, pasando uno de sus brazos, por los hombros de Bella.

Emmett enarco una ceja- Eres una gallina.

Bella le saco la lengua, para después esconder su cabeza en el pecho de Edward. Inhalo su dulce aroma y cerró los ojos.

-Emmett déjala- comento Edward.

-Ya me voy, aburren- Emmett se levanto del sofá donde hace segundos estaba sentado, se dio la vuelta y se marcho, hacia la cocina en busca de algo para comer.

-Ya se fue- susurro cerca de su oído de Bella.

Bella se estremeció, poso sobre el cuerpo de Edward sus brazos, abrazándolo aun con los ojos cerrados. Edward sonrío, la miro tranquila, puso sobre su cuerpo sus brazos y también la abrazo.

-Que bueno… porque quería estar así contigo ya te extrañaba ¿Dónde estabas?- murmuro Bella.

Edward suspiro. –Estuve viendo la lista- Bella asintió.

-Tenemos que terminarla- murmuro. –Pronto me iré.

Edward se entristeció, Bella se lo había recordado- Pero falta mucho- se le quebró la voz.

Bella noto sus palabras y comenzó a maldecir por haber dicho aquello-Falta mucho.

-No quiero que te vayas a esa aventura tan asombrosa que están planeando tus padres- murmuro Edward.

-Yo no quiero ir- frunció el ceño.- ¡Estaré con ellos dos por dos meses enteros!

-Bella ¿Dónde estás?- grito la madre de Bella.

El par de adolescentes se separaron de mala gana, Edward se fue a sentar al otro sofá, sin antes darle a su querida un corto beso en los labios.

René llego después de unos minutos a la sala, observo a su hija, hablar con su sobrino acerca de una nueva canción.

-Ya nos vamos hija, despídete de tus primos.

Bella miro a su madre y asintió. Se levanto de la sala y se dirigió hacia su Edward- Nos ponemos de acuerdo mañana sobre la lista- le susurro en su oído, miro a todas partes, se había ido su madre y ellos se encontraban solos.

Giro su cabeza y le dio un beso en su mejilla –Te quiero- murmuro sonrojada, se separo de él, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta, donde se encontraba ya sus padres.

Edward la siguió en silencio, se despidió de sus tíos y ellos se despidieron de su familia.

-Te cuidas Bella- murmuro Edward.

Bella se giro y lo miro- Tú también- le sonrío.- Nos vemos, mañana llevas tú lista-

Edward asintió. Saco su celular comenzando a escribir, Bella frunció el ceño al verlo, se dio al vuelta y se subió a la patrulla de su padre, marchándose de aquella casa blanca.

Después de un rato, le llego un mensaje, abrió su celular. Era un mensaje de él.

_Yo te quiero más_

_Edward._

Leyó su mensaje, sonrío, ante aquellas palabras.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Nota de la escritora**_**:** Gracias por sus comentarios chicas.

Ato. Ere.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Bella se hundió mas contra el sofá, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era ella y su primo cuando tenían cuatro o cinco años de edad, en navidad; su padre los había grabado.

_-Papi- lloriqueo la pequeña Isabela, que con dos colitas, vestido azul y mejillas sonrojadas, lucia adorable._

_-¿Qué pasa querida?-susurro una voz de un hombre gruesa._

_-No grabes...-pequeñas lagrimas salían de aquellos ojos achocolatados y se resbalaban por sus mejillas._

_La cámara recorrió todo el salón de estar, todos miraban aquella escena con gracia y ternura… Esme y René, miraban a sus hijos con una sonrisa. Carlisle tomaba fotos y por supuesto Charlie era el encargado de grabar… Emmett apareció en el video robando la cena navideña._

_La perfecta familia; celebrando y compartiendo en una noche de navidad._

_- ¿Qué tienes Bella?- susurro su madre, y acercándose a ella a paso lento._

_Bella lloro mas…- Edwin no quiere ser mi novio._

_Esme la madre de Edward se rió por su comentario- ¿por qué?_

_-Dice; que no le gusta las niñas, así que no quiere tener novia jamás, jamás._

_-Yo no dije eso-el pequeño Edward frunció el ceño- No me digas Edwin._

_-Yo lo escuche- Bella se cruzo de brazos y se dejo caer al suelo._

_Edward miro a su prima y suspiro… se fue acercando a ella y le entrego una flor que él mismo corto del jardín de su madre. _

_-Tengo cinco años… no me gustan las niñas, pero tú eres una excepción- susurro Edward todo sonrojado. Bella levanto la cara y observo a su Edward._

_-¿Entonces quieres ser mi novio?_

_-¿Edward, no crees que tú preguntas eso…?- le dijo su padre con una sonrisa… aquella escena de dos niños era adorable. _

_Edward, miro a su padre y se puso rojo…-Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia…?_

_Bella sonrío, mostrando sus dientes blancos y chiquitos, el día anterior se le había caído uno, pero aun así se veía adorable._

_-Si…- susurro._

_-Oye… pero son primos, los primos no son novios- susurro Emmett detrás de la cámara, Charlie movió la cámara haciendo que él apareciera._

_-Es cosa de niños, al rato se les pasara… mañana ya no lo recordaran- susurro su madre, se acerco a su hijo y observo que tenia tarta de fresa a un lado de la boca- pero mientras sucede, tú estás castigado por comer el postre._

_-Mama…-renegó el pequeño Emmett.-Soy casi un hombre…necesito comer para crecer._

Todos miraron a Emmett, una vez que el video finalizo… él se rió. -¿Qué les parece, desde chico soy tan…?

-Glotón- termino Bella la frase por él.- Y ademán, un hombre que se cree… _soy casi un hombre necesito comer para crecer- _imitándolo al último, hizo que la familia comenzara a tacarse de la risa…

-Y lo dice la niña que hizo berrinche, porque su primo no quería ser su novio-Bella se sonrojo al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de la boca de Emmett.

-¡Tenía cinco años!- exclamo.

-Ya pues, no pelen… la cena estará en diez minutos –susurro Esme, desde la entrada de la cocina.

Edward se rió al observar, como Emmett y Bella peleaban, ella le había sacado la lengua y él igual… desde que eran niños siempre se comportaban así, y él siempre defendía a su Bella. Lo hacía, porque siempre pensó que ella era su novia, la debía de defender, de aquellos absurdos que la hacían sentir mal o siempre la molestaban; como su hermano.

Se acerco a ellos y golpeo en la cabeza a su hermano con un cojín del sillón. –Déjala en paz Emmett.

-Y ya llego tú salvador…como siempre - susurro Emmett a Bella, ella sonrío.

-Mi salvador- susurro.

-Hija ¿Puedes ir a la patrulla por el sobre lila?- susurro su madre a un lado de ella. Bella asintió, se paro y comenzó a caminar sin antes sacarle la lengua a su primo.

-Edward- susurro Bella. -¿Me acompañas? necesito que me expliques algo de matemáticas, traigo mi cuaderno.

Edward siguió a Bella en silencio, hasta que llegaron a la patrulla, que se encontraba estacionado a un lado de la casa blanca.

Bella saco el sobre de su madre y su cuaderno- ¿Te has puesto a pensar, que desde niños nos gustábamos?- susurro Edward recargándose en la patrulla.

Bella comenzó a buscar la hoja de ejercicios- Tú siempre me has gustado…- dijo distraída… abrió los ojos al percatarse lo que había dicho. Maldigo en silencio.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. Edward la detuvo cuando ella estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, se sentó en sus escaleras e invito a Bella que se sentara. Ella se sentó a su lado y suspiro- Tú también me gustas- susurro Edward. Giro su cara y se topo con la de Bella sonrojada- Pero siempre lo has sabido- le sonrío. Agarro su mentón con delicadeza y atrajo su cara a centímetros de la suya- ¿Y sabes lo que descubrí?… somos novios desde que tenemos cinco años- acorto la distancia entre los dos y la beso dulcemente.

Bella cerró los ojos y se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, se aparto de él rompiendo el beso, miro sus ojos verdes, los tenia oscurecidos. Le costaba respirar, igual que ella.

-Nos verán…-comento, mientras colocaba su cabeza sobre su pecho e inhalaba su fragancia- Si lo que dices es cierto…tú y yo hemos sido novios diez años casi once.

Edward se acerco mas, invadiendo su espacio. Le gustaba como abría los ojos Bella cuando lo hacía… le gustaba que no retrocediese. Le gustaba como olía. Le gustaba todo en ella. Bella aparto su cabeza de su pecho y él hizo que lo mirase poniéndole un dedo debajo de la barbilla. Vio que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.- Entonces; todo este tiempo he tenido novia- observo a su Bella y ella se sonrojo.

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, se levanto de las escaleras- Debemos de entrar novio- sonrío ante aquellas palabras.

Él le agarro el brazo antes que la abierta- Solo una cosa antes mi querida novia- le dijo.

La acerco a él y ella se dejo. Entonces agacho la cabeza y la beso.

La dulzura de sus labios hizo que se excitase. La apretó contra su cuerpo, inhalando su aroma, dejándolos a ambos sin respiración. Sabía a parta de dientes de menta lo que le hizo sonreír y desearla todavía más. Retrocedió cuando todavía podía. Por mucho que la desease, y ella a él, debían de esperar, hasta que de nuevo hiciesen el amor.

.

.

El martes por la tarde, ambos adolescentes caminaban por un callejón.

-Creo que es absurdo acortar el camino atravesando este callejón- susurro Bella. Observo a todas partes. Apretó delicadamente la mano de Edward y suspiro- Esta oscuro y sucio.

Edward sonrío- Pero es cierto, acortaremos camino si seguimos caminando por el callejón… ¿no tienes prisa por llegar?

-Nunca quise llegar a mi peor tortura… Alice, me dirá que me tengo que poner y lo que no para el baile- bufo la adolescente- ¡Falta solo tres días!- exclamo.

- ¿Sabes? ahora que recuerdo, en tú lista decía en un callejón ¿o no?

Bella se detuvo al escuchar aquellas palabras… se giro lentamente a mirar a su primo y frunció el ceño- No se me ocurrían lugares para completar la lista.

Edward empujo delicadamente a su prima contra el muro, puso sus manos en su cadera y se apretó contra ella… -A mi me paso lo mismo con mi lista… pero me parece divertido que tú y yo hagamos el amor aquí mismo, en un callejón-

-Edward- se sonrojo Bella- Esta sucio y huele mal.

-Traigo condones- sonrío Edward.

La cara de Bella se convirtió en un tomate rojo. – Sabes muy bien que de las quince que escribimos se eliminan cinco- tartamudeo.

-Pero ambos tenemos un callejón en la lista, será divertido.

Bella recordó que era cierto, tanto él como ella tenían repetidos ese lugar. -¿Lo escribiste al propósito?-

Edward sonrío-NO… solo me imagine tú y yo en un callejón, practicando el sexo y haciendo cosas muy…-

Bella lo interrumpió, antes que sintiera que estaba a punto de reventar de vergüenza- No puedo creer que tenga un novio tan pervertido- susurro ella.

-Pues creerlo querida, aún cuando te quiera y te respete mi mente juega sucio.

Bella bufo- ¿De verdad en un callejón?

-Hay que intentarlo… no perdemos nada. Ella trago en seco… sabia que esto iba mas allá de su imaginación, pero recordaba que ambas listas eran tan perversas, tenía lugares aún peores que un callejón, y lo tenían que intentar aunque fueran tan embarazosas. Inhalo profundamente- Será la segunda vez que haremos el amor.

-Lo sé, además si lo intentamos eliminaríamos el lugar de tú lista y de la mía y nos quedaría veintisiete lugares más, pero como dices se eliminan cinco tuyas y cinco mías, las que creamos que no funcionan, entonces quedarían diecisiete –

Ella sonrío y su cuerpo se relajo. Edward le acaricio el pelo y le rozo la mejilla con los dedos-Estas loco-

-¿Entonces lo intentamos?

-Si- susurro Bella. Ella bajo la cabeza sobre su mano y cerró los ojos. El había hecho que se le acelera la respiración con una caricia.

Su bajo vientre palpito en respuesta. Se acerco a ella y la beso en los labios, como llevaba dos días queriéndolo hacer. Bella se derritió contra él y su suavidad lo excitó a un mas.

Sabía que lo que hacían era una locura, se separaron por falta de aire y Edward miro a ambos lados no había nadie.

Ella lo abrazo por la cintura. Los últimos rayos del sol caían por el horizonte.

La beso en los labios- Eres mía, Bella- susurro.

Le desabrocho el pantalón y ella le desato la camisa y deslizo los dedos por su pecho, buscando el calor oculto. Quería verlo, pero aquel no era el momento para mirar y saborear. Eso llegaría después, cuando estuvieran saciados.

Exploro el pecho de él con los dedos, los labios y la lengua. Saboreo su piel salada y él se retorció, hambriento como ella, y se desnudo hasta que entre los dos quedo solo la frágil barrera de la piel. Ella tendió la mano y el calor de su miembro le marco la mano antes que él se apartara. Se apoyo en la pared y la miro.

-Te deseo- dijo él con la respiración jadeante.

-Estoy preparada- ella puso los ojos en blanco y lo agarro por los brazos- El condón- susurro antes que se le olvidara.

-Cierto- susurro Edward, se agacho para alcanzar su cartera y sacar de ahí un condón. Se inclino sobre y ella y le sujeto los brazos con los suyos. Ella abrió la boca, pero en lugar de besarla, él le pudo los labios en el pecho. El roce suave de sus dientes provoco relámpagos entre las piernas de ella, que se abrieron a voluntad propia.

Sin levantar la cabeza, él deslizo los dedos en su interior y la acaricio hasta que ella tuvo la sensación de que el mundo entero se había congrego en aquel punto. Bella se apretó contra él.

Edward se coloco el condón y se deslizo en su interior que lo recibió sin problemas.

Su aliento, y su cuerpo eran uno solo. Había dentro y no había fuera, no había diferencia entre la piel de él y la suya. No había arriba y abajo ni tierra y cielo. Solo una unidad confusa como la caída de copos de nieve.

-Mírame- ordeno él.

Ella abrió los ojos. Los últimos rayos del sol ilumino los de él y al ver su expresión de posesión fiera, lo abrazo con más fuerza todavía. Los ojos de él no abandonaban los suyos. Se movía y ella lo sujetaba con tanta fuerza que parecía que iban a estar unidos para siempre.

Con los ojos fijo en los de él, justo antes de que él la dejara sin palabras, musito un te quiero.

Y grito.

Él grito también y a continuación yacieron juntos sin necesidad de palabras.

.

.

.

-Es una total y completamente locura lo que hemos hecho- dijo Bella.

Edward la observo por el rabillo del ojo y apretó más su mano contra la de él. –Fue divertido.

-¿Imagínate si alguien nos hubiese visto?

-Pero no lo fue, eso lo hace más divertido.

Bella se sonrojo- Ni siquiera me quiero imaginar los demás lugares.

Edward se detuvo y soltó la mano de ella. Se giro para quedar frente a ella y agacho su cabeza rozando sus labios contra los de ella.- Fue una gran experiencia lo que hicimos allá… jamás pensé que lo haría en un callejón, apoyado en una pared y parado-

-¿Se te olvida sucio y solitario?-

Él sonrío- Exacto y acusa de eso, tú sonrojo no se va… por eso… pienso que debemos correr a la casa de Alice, para que ella piense que fue por la corrida y no por otra cosa.

-Pero odio correr… y falta para llegar a su casa tres cuadras, además tú debes de esconderte antes que lleguemos… o que explicación le daré cuando te vea a lado de mí-

-La simple verdad, que tú primo, novio y amigo…te quiso a acompañar hasta su casa-

Bella se puso roja- Que mala respuesta… prefiero que te escondas, así no te vera-

-Te Dije que no-

-¡Chist- ella se llevo un dedo a los labios. – Sabes que debemos de hacerlo… no puedes llegar a la casa de Alice a acompañado de mi… además no quiero que te enteres lo que me dirá para llevar al baile… quiero que sea una sorpresa para ti -

-Bueno- Edward se cruzo de brazos- Te llevare, pero me esconderé detrás de un árbol-

Bella le acaricio su mejilla delicadamente.- Gracias- susurro.

-pero el día del baile, no te dejare ni un solo momento- Bella negó sonriendo- Ya me imagino los chicos que te miraran-

-Y yo a las chicas.

-Bueno, pero sabes que no tengo ojos para nadie más que para ti.

Bella suspiro- Y yo no tengo para nadie más que no sea mi novio, primo y amigo- sonrío de oreja a oreja.

-Te quiero- susurro Edward.

-Yo también- dijo Bella.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la escritora: **¡Sabían que fui mala? No permitía que nadie me firmara salvo los que se metieran a su cuenta x)… y yo no sabía eso… cof, cof. Lo he modificado, ahora todos pueden firmarme.

¿Merezco un comentario?

Ato. Ere


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7.**

Edward levanto las cejas, un destello le ilumino los ojos y se sonrojo.

Jasper sofoco un gritito y miro a su amigo. -¿Entonces ya perdiste tu virginidad?

Edward rodó los ojos, pero asintió lentamente. Aquella conversación, comenzó a surgir, cuando Jasper y Edward se encontraron fuera de la casa de Alice… ambos esperarían a su pareja en ese sitio, pero aún las chicas seguían arreglándose para el baile.

-¿Con quién fue?

Edward sonrío al imaginarse a su Bella-Con alguien que quiero mucho-susurro el adolescente.

Jasper chiflo- Cuando lo hice con Alice la primera vez fue tremendo.

Edward lo miro perplejo, a él no le interesaba los detalles. –No quiero oírlo… - comento.

Su amigo comenzó a reírse-Lo sé, además no pensaba comentártelo… y quiero que sepas, que yo tampoco no quiero oír cómo te fue –

Ambos amigos se miraron y asintieron. Dando a explicar que aquella conversación era personal.

-¡Dios como se tardan las chicas!- murmuro Jasper al cabo de unos segundos, observo la escalera principal y bufo- ¡Tenían que ser chicas!-

Edward río, pero permaneció en su lugar, esperando la hora en que su querida y hermosa Bella, bajar por aquellas escaleras.

Alice fue la primera en aparecer por las escaleras, el corazón de Jasper latió deprisa al observarla con aquel vestido amarillo que hacia realzar su belleza, con cuidado se acerco a su novia y ambos se miraron.

-Eres hermosa- susurro él.

Alice se sonrojo y le dio un corto beso en los labios, para luego girarse y ver a Edward.

-Bella ahora bajara- le comunico.

Jasper le tomo por la mano y comenzaron a caminar la cocina, ahí tendrían mas privacidad para besarla apasionadamente.

Edward inhalo profundamente, levanto la vista, rezando que Bella ya apareciera, la quería ver, anhelaba verla. Se comenzó a escuchar unas zapatillas que iban caminando hacia las escaleras en la parte de arriba, el corazón de Edward se detuvo, para después comenzar a latir frenéticamente.

Ya bajaría su hermosa novia.

Bella respiro profundamente y observo las zapatillas que traía, las detestaba, pero su amiga le recomendó llevárselas, si iba a ir al baile con su primo. Ya que Edward era más grande que ella, así tan siquiera lo alcanzaría un poco más.

Cuando llego con sumo cuidado al barandal de las escaleras, miro a su Edward y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al verlo con aquel traje negro, que lo hacía lucir, jodidamente guapo.

Él la miraba con adoración, sus ojos brillaban con cada escalón que Bella daba, para llegar hacia Edward.

Las manos le comenzaron a sudar de lo nerviosa que estaba y la condición no era lo suyo, así que cuando iba a pisar el último escalón que le faltaba sintió que se iba a caer.

Pero Edward estaba ahí, sosteniéndola de aquella horrible caída, le levanto su cara con su mano derecha y con la izquierda seguía sosteniéndola.

Ambos adolescentes se sonrojaron, cuando se vieron a los ojos, agradeció tanto Bella, que Alice y Jasper no estuvieran ahora, porque deseaba tanto besar a su apuesto Edward.

- ¡Luces hermosa!- susurro casi sin aliento Edward.

Bella se sonrojo- Y tú, estas muy apuesto- comento.

Edward recorrió el cuerpo de Bella, observando su vestido Azul fuerte, y sus zapatillas…miro el acomodo que le dio a su cabello y observo que tenía poco maquillaje en la cara. _Hermosa definitivamente. _Pensó

Se acerco poco a poco a ella y le susurro en el odio- Tengo calor-

Bella sonrío y Edward también, entonces la beso.

El teléfono sonó y ambos se separaron. Antes que sus amigos vinieran y los vieran.

Bella se acomodo su vestido y le sonrío a su primo. Edward hizo lo mismo, entonces llegaron sus amigos todos rojos y desarreglados.

Bella sonrío al ver a su amiga, pero no dijo nada… ambas parejas salieron de la casa de Alice y comenzaron a caminar cada quien a su carro.

.

.

Bella soltó su mano de la de Edward, cuando llegaron al baile, inhalo profundamente y se quito el cinturón.

-Estamos aquí…no puedo creerlo- susurro.

-El esperado baile del año- comento Edward. También se quito el cinturón y se giro para ver a su Bella.

-Hazme prometer cinco minutos antes que digan el nombre de los reyes del baile, nos iremos- dijo Bella a Edward- Por favor, no quiero verte subir al ese escenario como los demás bailes y que Tanya tome tu mano para el baile de los reyes-

¿Eso me suena celos?-

Bella se sonrojo-Llámalo como quieras…solo que no quiero compartirte con esa zorra- fruncí el ceño.

Edward río y acerco su cara a la de Bella para besarla larga y pausadamente-Te prometo- beso- Que nos iremos a la hora que tú quieras.- beso.

Bella sonrío y lo abrazo- Gracias- susurro- Te quiero mucho-

-Yo más- dijo Edward antes de que ambos se bajaran del auto y actuaran como primos. Primos que no eran de sangre.

El ambiente de la fiesta era agradable, la música tranquila y la gente calmada. Lo bueno de todo era que, no se habían topado con Tanya y sus seguidoras…

Bella disfruto de la fiesta en compañía de su novio y sus amigos.

Comenzó a sonar la canción de eclipse total de amor. Edward tomo de la mano a Bella y la llevo a la pista.

Los ojos de la adolescente se abrieron en grande- Sabes que no se baile- susurro temerosa.

-Solo déjate llevar- comento Edward. La agarro por la cintura y la levanto un poco, Bella rió ante aquello. Edward la guiaba por la pista del baile -¿Ves estamos bailando?-

Bella rió y Edward también… disfrutaron del baile entre risas y cortas palabras, era normal, dos primos bailando y charlando tranquilamente, pero para los ojos de Tanya esa escena le provocaban nauseas.

Sabia de los sentimientos de los primos, lo que sentían uno a otro, lo había descubierto en la fiesta de Edward. –Lastima que lo de ellos jamás podrá ser- susurro enojada. – Son primos, los primos no se miran así, no se invitan al baile, y eso terminara aquí-

Se giro para ver a sus secuaces, ellas sabían lo que debían de hacer, así de fácil así de sencillo.

Jessica se aparto de ellas y fue a los enchufes, desconectando todo, la música y la luz, la pista de baile se oscureció y Bella agarro a Edward con temor.

Todo estaba tan oscuro y solo se escuchaba el grito de las chicas- Tengo miedo- le susurro en su oreja.

Edward la apretó más contra él- Vamos, encontremos la salida para irnos-

Bella asintió, tomo la mano de Edward y comenzaron a caminar entre la oscuridad, cuando alguien choco contra ellos y se llevo a Bella. Ella solo pudo gritar.

Edward se giro para ver donde se había ido Bella, pero no veía nada y se maldecío.

Bella trataba de soltarse de aquella persona que la había tomado, tal vez por accidente… pero el agarre fue más fuerte, la llevaron a la pista de baile que ya se encontraba casi desierta.

-Esto pasa por enamorarte de un amor imposible- le susurraron.

Reconoció la voz y le dieron escalofríos.

Tanya había asegurado cerrar las puertas del baile, quería humillar a Bella y que todos la vieran, lastima que su vestido era hermoso. Se separo de Bella y entonces las luces se prendieron, las amigas de Tanya, le arrojaron desde la parte de arriba del gimnasio agua, con harina y huevos.

Todos los que habían ido al baile, miraron aquella escena y Edward también observo como su Bella era mojada y ensuciada…los estudiantes comenzaron a reírse de la pobre adolescente, y Bella sintió mucha pena.

Edward camino hacia su novia sin antes quitarse el saco de su traje y ponérselo – Vámonos Bella- le susurro dolido al verla llorar.

Se giro a ver a Tanya y sintió repulsión. Tanya dejo de reír, para después sentir escalofríos con aquella mirada penetrante de Edward y sintió celos al ver como él la defendía. Su plan había fallado.

Bella se dejo llevar por aquellos brazos que conocía, Edward la subio con cuidado a su auto y se marcho de la fiesta.

Llegaron a la casa de él, las luces estaban apagadas. Bella temblaba del frió.

-¿Y tu familia?- tartamudeo.

-Emmett salió con Rosalie, así que no vendrá hoy y mi madre acompaño a mi padre a una convención de doctores. Entremos tienes que secarte, antes que te enfermes-

Una vzs seca y cambiada con una de las camisetas de Edward se sentó en el sofá y miro a su al redor, trato de bajarse más la camiseta, pero fue inútil.

Suspiro y espero que Edward llegara de la cocina con su chocolate.

-Juro que Tanya tendrá su merecido- susurro Edward caminando hacia Bella con una taza de chocolate.

Bella sonrío al verlo con su pijama y su pelo despeinado-Tanya antes que prendieran las luces me dijo que eso me pasaba por enamorarme de un amor prohibido- suspiro- Esta celosa… -

Edward frunció el ceño, dejo la tazas de chocolate sobre la mesita que se encontraba en el centro de la sala y se fue a sentar con su Bella, la tomo por las manos.

-Pero sabes que no es un amor prohibido…no somos de sangre.

Bella miro sus ojos verdes- Lo sé, pero temo que Tanya por sus celos nos vaya a separar.

Edward acaricio su mejilla sonrojada, le había dolido verla llorar, la amaba tanto que quería protegerla de todo, hasta del mismo aire que ambos respiraban- Jamás, entiéndelo, jamás me voy a separar de ti…Te amo Bella-

El corazón de Bella se detuvo al escucharlo-No puedo entender, como tengo a alguien como tu conmigo.

Edward la beso y se dejaron llevar por aquel beso, poco a poco Bella se fue acostando en el sofá y Edward se subió arriba de ella.

-Tócame Edward…hazme saber que siempre estarás conmigo, te amo que tengo tanto miedo que todo esto sea un sueño.

-No es un sueño mi Bella, es el mundo real y lo estamos viviendo…Por dios Bella, eres tan hermosa-susurro Edward mirando a su Bella con una de sus camisetas, le quedaba perfecto, ya que enseñaba sus hermosas piernas. Se percato que no traía sujetador y se puso duro.

La deseaba.

-Bella quiero hacerte el amor, hasta que salga mi nombre de tus labios- susurro él.

A Bella le dieron escalofríos de placer y trago en seco. – Ahora que recuerdo, en mi lista tengo un sofá…- ambos se miraron sonrojados, todo esto era nuevo, las experiencias y los sentimientos.- Así que hazlo, hazme querer gritar tu nombre cuando lleguemos juntos al clímax y demuéstrame que estarás siempre conmigo-

-¿Pase lo que pase?

-Pase lo que pase, te amo- dijo la adolescente, antes de cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar de la manera que él comenzaba a tocarle sus piernas y subirle la camiseta que traía puesta, metió su mano dentro de sus bragas y comenzó a frotarle su clítoris.

**Continuara….**

**Nota de la escritora:** Bueno me dijeron cada cuando actualizo la historia, la actualizo cada vez que tengamos más de diez comentarios algo inútil, puesto que solo llegamos a los ocho cuando mucho xD…! Por eso actualizo cada dos o tres días.

Gracias por sus comentarios, ahora si los regresare. YA SE COMO X).

Ato. Ere.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8.**

Observo como dormía entre sus brazos, sentía una enorme tranquilidad estar con ella y él amaba aquellos momentos, tanto como a la chica.

Odiaba a Tanya por sus celo y que por ello; le hiciera daño a su Bella. La apretó más contra su desnudo pecho e inhalo su dulce aroma a fresillas. Bella se movió algo inquieta entre sus brazos, sinónimo de una horrible pesadilla, Edward tarareo una canción y poco a poco Bella comenzó a tranquilizarse.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar en su pantalón. Edward maldecio, se aparto un poco de su Bella y se agacho para recoger su pantalón tirado en el suelo de la sala, miro quien era y bufo.

Era un mensaje de Jasper.

_Ey Edward, ¿Bella está contigo?_

_Jasper._

Aquel comentario tan estúpido hizo rodar los ojos de Edward.

_Si, se quedo dormida cuando salió de bañarse, está dormida en el cuarto de los huéspedes._

_Edward._

Cuando apenas le había enviado el mensaje, recibió al instante otro de su amigo.

_Bueno, iremos a tu casa, a Alice se le perdieron las llaves de su casa y en la mía, mi hermana no me deja entrar, porque esta con tú hermano y sabes que mis padres se fueron con los tuyos a la convención._

_Nos vemos dentro de cinco minutos._

_Jasper_

Edward ahora se arrepentía de que la hermana mayor de Jasper y su hermano se conocieran, gracias a ellos dos… ahora no podría quedarse a dormir junto a su Bella, como la primera vez que hicieron el amor.

Todos sus planes se habían estropeado. Por la mañana ya no le llevaría el almuerzo a la cama, ni mucho menos la besaría con pasión. Ahora tenían que actuar como primos.

Busco sus bóxers entre la maleza de ropa y se los puso, al instante que sus pantalones de vestir y se giro para ver a su Bella dormir plácidamente en el sillón. Suspiro.

-¿Bella?- le movió del brazo- Bella- susurro cerca de su oído.

Bella se movió y abrió los ojos para ver a su adorable adolescente todo despeinado. -¿Qué sucede?- murmuro algo adormilada. Extendió sus brazos y los enrollo alrededor del cuello de Edward, atrayéndolo a su cara y lo beso lentamente.

Aquel beso hizo que Edward perdiera la cordura y se subió arriba de ella. Pero al instante recordó que sus amigos vendrían y tenía que poner a Bella en el cuarto de huéspedes además de recoger el desastre de la sala.

Ma_ldición_. Se aparto un poco de Bella y la miro a los ojos- Vendrán Alice y Jasper a dormir.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que la adolescente abriera los ojos en grande- ¿Por qué?

-A tú amiga se le perdieron las llaves de su casa y a Jasper no le dejan entrar a su casa, porque mi hermano y ella están teniendo sexo.

Bella bufo- Yo quería dormirme contigo.

-Y yo también querida, pero no este día… te tienes que levantar y vestir e ir directamente al cuarto de huéspedes y hacerte la dormida.

Bella frunció el ceño- ¿Les dijiste que estaba dormida?

Edward se levanto de Bella, para que ella se levantara, cuando lo hizo se sonrojo al verla desnuda. Bella se puso la playera que le prestó Edward para pasar la noche.

-¡Te ves jodidamente sexi con mi playera!- susurro.

Bella se quedo quieta y se sonrojo fuertemente- No me tientes Edward Cullen.

-Solo dijo la verdad- comento Edward.

Bella enarco una ceja y sonrío, se acerco a su Edward y se levanto de puntas para rozar su nariz en su cuello. –Te amo- susurro.

El corazón de Edward se acelero, atrajo a su Bella hacia él y la abrazo- Yo mas- comento.

Permanecieron así por unos segundos, hasta que el pitido del auto de Jasper los saco de su burbuja. Bella abrió los ojos y sonrío- Yo me iré al cuarto de huéspedes y me haré la dormida, a ti te toca lidiar con ellos- dicho esto Bella se aparto de Edward sin antes darle un beso en el cuello, agarrar lo que restaba de sus cosas que estaban en el suelo y correr por las escaleras.

Edward acomodo los cojines del sillón y agarro lo que restaba de su ropa, corrió al cuarto de lavado y la deposito en la canasta de ropa sucia. De nuevo corrió para abrirles la puerta a sus amigos.

-¡Eres lento para abrir las puertas!- se quejo Alice, una vez que se metió a la casa de Edward.

Edward bufo- Ya que les daré asilo por una noche y me tratas así- comento.

Jasper rió- Y ustedes parecen dos niños peleándose- susurro.

Alice se cruzo de brazos pero sonrío- ¿Edward? Me prestarías tú habitación para esta noche-

-¿No dormirás con Bella?

-¡Dios, no entiendes las indirectas! Ando completamente excitada, Jasper ni yo teníamos dinero para una habitación en un hotel, y el carro es un lugar sucio para hacerlo, además tú prima ya se quedo dormida en el cuarto de huéspedes.

-Mucha información- susurro Edward divertido al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de Jasper.- ¿Y yo donde dormiré? El cuarto de Emmett está cerrado con llaves y el de mis padres tiene sabana nueva ¡diablos! Me regañaran si me duermo ahí, ellos la quieren estrenar.

Alice rodó los ojos- Duérmete con Bella… son primos, no creo que le hagas nada, además supe que estas enamorado de una chica y con ella perdiste la virginidad.

Edward miro a Jasper. Él solo pudo encogerse de hombros y sonreír.- Si no quieres dormir con Bella, existe el sillón- comento su amigo.

-Es incomodo.

-Bueno ya te dimos dos opciones…-susurro Alice, jalo del brazo a Jasper- Tú decides por cual aceptar- comenzó a caminar por las escaleras- Que yo ya te avisé que dormiré en tú cuarto, hasta mañana- grito.

-No hagan tanto tiradero- grito Edward.

-¡Tendré sexo!- dijo Alice desde arriba de las escaleras- Y somos tus invitados, así que te callas.

.

.

Edward se metió al cuarto de visitas sin hacer ruido, observo a su Bella actuar dormida y sonrío, se fue a acostar a lado de ella, la rodeo con los dos brazos y la beso en los labios.

Bella Abrió los ojos, cuando sintió aquel abrazo, apoyo sus manos sobre su pecho y él se separo de ella con una sonrisa- Dormiré contigo- murmuro.

-¿Qué ha pasado…?

-Alice y Jasper se encerraron en mi cuarto y ni quiero pensar el desorden que harán. Me obligaron a dormirme contigo o en el sillón.

Bella suspiro y sonrío- ¡Dormiremos juntos!-susurro con una sonrisa en los labios. Se acerco a su Edward y le beso nuevamente, esta vez ambos profundizaron el beso.

A la mañana siguiente se encontraban sentados en la mesa del comedor con comida delante de ellos. Alice y Jasper se habían levantado temprano y prepararon el desayuno.

Bella observo su plato e hizo una mueca, le encantaban lo huevos, pero aquellos eran extraños. Giro a ver a Edward con la misma expresión de ella. ¿De verdad se lo tenían que comer?

Ambos adolescentes tragaron saliva y se prepararon para comer aquellos huevos raros.

-¿Y cómo durmieron los primos? ¿Apretados en una sola cama?- susurro Alice, metiéndose el primer bocado de huevos a la boca, en cuanto lo hizo, su cara fue de asco, mastico lentamente hasta tragárselo completamente.

-Preferiría dormirme en mi cama, pero como dos adolescentes con hormonas querían su privacidad…

Lo interrumpió Jasper- Alice, amor esto da asco- susurro.

Alice se sonrojo- Esta bueno ¿Cierto chicos?- dijo mirando a sus amigos.

Edward agradeció que Jasper los hubiese interrumpido, no quería mentir, al contrario le encanto dormir con su Bella abrazados.

-Es horrible- susurro Bella, al dar su primer bocado- Alice ¿Qué le pusiste?-

Alice se quedo pensativa- Creo que canela, chile, orégano, chocolate…

Jasper abrió los ojos e interrumpió a su novia.-No quiero saber los demás ingredientes- comento.

Alice bufo-Ya que les hago de desayunar- dijo algo resentida- Esta bien, vámonos a un restaurante, Edward tú pagas.

Bella rio y Edward quedo maravillado por aquella hermosa melodía.

-Lo siento Primo… te toca pagar- comento Bella.

Edward salió de su burbuja y frunció el ceño- Prefiero comer los huevos de Alice, no tengo dinero para invitarles a todos- comento encogiéndose de hombros.

Todos bufaron. –Vamos a mi casa, a estas horas mi madre ha de tener listo el desayuno- comento Bella.

Edward le tomo la mano debajo de la mesa y ella sonrío. Aquellos pequeños roces hacían que su corazón latiera.

-Está dicho, iremos a desayunar a la casa de Bella- comento Alice.

Todos se pararon de la mesa, Edward había soltado la mano de Bella, y comenzaron a caminar hacia los autos…

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de Bella, se dirigieron a la cocina, había bastante desayuno para todos en la estufa, así que Bella sirvió una porción a cada quien.

-Bella cariño, que bueno que llegaste- grito su madre desde la parte superior de la casa- Te tengo una sorpresa….no me lo creerás- comento René bajando las escaleras.

Bella al primer bocado, se levanto para ver qué pasaba- ¿Qué pasa madre?- comento la adolescente, observando a su madre entrar a la cocina.

La señora René, aun no había visto a los amigos de Bella y grito más de la emoción- Nos iremos de viaje.

El tenedor que sostenía Edward, se le cayó en el plato; haciendo mucho ruido. Entonces René se percato de su visita...

-¿De viaje?- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, nos iremos a nuestra aventura familiar- dijo sonriente la madre de Bella…

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la escritora**: . Gracias por sus comentarios. Recibimos 20 :O Yo se que si me leen, solo que no dejan su pequeño review…!

Yo se que el capitulo es raro y corto, pero pfff mi imaginación no da a mucho xD.

**¿Reviews? **

Ato. Su escritora


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9.**

Si Bella pudiese hablar sobre todos los silencios incómodos en su vida podría apostar que este silencio era el más largo de toda su vida. No sabía realmente cuanto tiempo llevaban mirándose Edward y ella con detenimiento pero parecía ser que ninguno tomaba la iniciativa por romperlo… pero finalmente, como todos los silencios este también debía terminar y fue Edward quien decidió hacerlo.

-¿Bella que haces aquí?

-Solo…solo vine a verte- susurro la dulce adolescente sonrojada.

Edward la miro y suspiro – Estoy haciendo tarea ¿sabías?- ella asintió lentamente, Edward miro a su alrededor, jalo su mano hacia la cintura de su prima y envolviéndola con ella la atrajo hacia él delicadamente.

Bella se apoyo sobre su pecho y cerro sus ojos –Lo siento, si te estoy distrayendo de tú tarea- susurro.

Después de aquel intercambio de palabras el silencio regreso al lugar y Bella trago saliva con fuerza. ¿Qué debía decirle ahora? En primer lugar no tenía pensado aun nada que decirle, así que esto le hacía sentir sumamente insegura.

-No te preocupes, ya estaba a punto de terminarla- susurro Edward.

Bella levanto la vista, mirando sus ojos verdes- ¿Por qué no has ido a mi casa?- susurro

-Sabes que si voy, tal vez podría gritarle unas cuantas cosas a tus padres- dijo Edward.

Se aparto con suma delicadeza de Bella y se fue a poyar a la puerta de madera, cruzo los brazos y le sonrió a Bella.

-Yo…

-No digas nada Bella, tú no tienes la culpa de que tus padres se quieran ir de vacaciones, pero dos meses es mucho tiempo.

Bella se encamino a su novio y le acaricio la mejilla. –Te amo- susurro.

Edward se sonrojo, escucharon una voces que se acercaban y Bella se aparto de él. Miraron que se acercaba Esme hablando por teléfono, cuando miro a su sobrina le sonrió.

-Tú mama está preocupada por ti, te saliste sin decir nada desde hace cuatro horas.

Edward abrió los ojos y miro a Bella, ella solo pudo encogerse de hombros.

-No le digas que estoy aquí, bueno si, ¿Tía puedo dormirme hoy con ustedes?, no tengo ganas de irme a mi casa

Esme le sonrió con tristeza pero asintió, siguió hablando por teléfono y se marcho. Bella bajo la mirada, no quería que su Edward le comenzara a decirle preguntas que ella no quería contestar. Edward lo noto y se acerco a Bella, la tomo de la cintura por sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él nuevamente. Bella se apoyo en su pecho y cerró los ojos, las lagrimas comenzaban a rodarle por sus mejillas.

-Odio a mis padres, me dicen que tengo que ser más madura- se le quebró la voz-Y…

-Shhhh. – susurro cerca de su oído. –No llores mi Bella que me rompes el corazón- comento. –Los padres siempre nos quieren hacer sentir inferiores, y a veces quieren que seamos lo que ellos quieren ¿Cuándo se van?

-Dentro de una semana, aun cuando no quiera, y hoy al ver tu cara en el desayuno mi corazón se rompió- Bella levanto la vista para verlo a los ojos- Yo jamás haría algo que te dañara, jamás.

-Lo sé, y yo tampoco haría algo que te dañara, pero ahora tenemos que ir a que te cambies de ropa- le sonrío.

Bella asintió, cuando comenzaron a subir las escaleras, escucharon la voz de Esme.

-Bella, tu mama sabe que te dormirás aquí-.

Bella giro para verla y le sonrío.-Gracias tía

-Dormirás en el cuarto de huéspedes y Edward- Esme miro a su hijo- Prestare un pijama para que se cambie.

-Si por eso íbamos a mi cuarto… le iba a prestar la pijama para que se cambiara- miro a Bella y sonrío- Esta toda mojada.

Bella se sonrojo y se miro sus ropas empapadas. –Estuve caminando, cuando de pronto la lluvia se desato y me empape- dije en defensiva.

-Ni siquiera quiero imaginar por donde estuviste caminando, vamos para que te bañes y cambies de ropa- susurro.

-Sí y cuando estés bañada y cambiada, cenaremos - sonrío para ver al par de adolescentes.

-¿Qué cenaremos?

- Tu hermano traerá pizzas.

Un estornudo saco de la plática a madre e hijo, ambos giraron para ver a Bella y ella se sonrojo al instante al sentir que era observada.

-Te haré un té- susurro Esme antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia la cocina.

-Tienes que quitarte esa ropa mojada- susurro Edward preocupado- Si no te enfermaras.

Comenzaron a subir las escaleras y se dirigieron al cuarto de Edward, Bella estornudo otra vez mas y se sorbo la nariz- Creo que ya estoy enferma- susurro.

Edward abrió su armario y de ahí cayo una hoja, Bella se percato que él no se había dado cuenta, ya que él estaba buscando la pijama que le prestaría, se agacho para tomar la hoja y se fijo en el contenido, se sonrojo al leer aquello.

Edward encontró la pijama y se dio la vuelta para dárselo, pero se quedo quieto observando a su Bella sonrojada.

-¿Qué sucede?-susurro acercándose a ella, la tomo con sus manos y la atrajo hacia él. Observo la puerta de su habitación y sonrío al ser tan listo y cerrarla cuando entraron en su habitación.

-Tu lista- susurro Bella enseñándole la lista de Edward, trago en seco e inhalo aire.

-¿Qué tiene?

-Estamos en dos lugares de los cuales tú pusiste- susurro mas sonrojada.

Edward se aparto de ella un poco y le acaricio su mejilla. -¿Cuáles son?

-En un armario y en tu habitación- susurro la adolescente.

Edward sonrío mostrando sus dientes, se acerco a su novia y la beso lentamente, se separo para tomar aire y pegar su frente con la de ella - ¡vaya!- susurro- Esto es algo…

-¿Excitante?- termino la frase por él. Edward miro sus ojos achocolatados- ¿Quieres hacerlo?

-Estamos en el lugar- susurro Bella- Esto es igual lo que nos sucedió en el callejón, fue espontáneo y a la vez fue una de los lugares que se encontraban en la lista.

-¿Cómo ahora?

-Si, como ahora, además pronto me iré y tenemos que acabar la lista, no sé cuánto tiempo este de vacaciones y…

Edward la beso para callarla- No quiero que repitas que te iras de vacaciones, mi corazón se rompe al pensar que pronto te perderé por unas semanas o meses.

Bella acaricio su mejilla y lo miro con amor, lo amaba tanto, tanto que dolía verlo así. Se abrazo a él fuerte y cerró los ojos.

-Nunca me perderás, mi corazón ya te pertenece- susurro.

Edward le regreso el abrazo y suspiro- Y el mío te pertenece mi Bella.

El ventilador del techo giraba despacio mientras se besaban y se tumbaban al suelo, tampoco dejaron e besarse entonces. Él la saboreaba como si fuera un dulce delicioso, devorándola con lengua y labios, recorriéndola con las manos.

Entonces, Edward introdujo las manos por debajo de la blusa mojada de ella y le acaricio la piel desnuda, dejando un rastro de fuego a su paso. Poso las palmas de las manos en sus pechos, acariciándole los pezones por encima del sujetador también mojado, haciendo arder de deseo. Edward levanto la vista y la observo. Bella leyó el deseo y la urgencia en sus ojos. Despacio, él le desabrocho la blusa, bajo la cabeza y le chupo un pezón a través del fino encaje.

En un acto de reflejo, ella se arqueo hacia él y le agarro la cabeza para acércala más. Edward deslizo los dedos bajo el tirante de su sujetador y levanto la cabeza solo el tiempo necesario para dejar descubierto uno de sus pechos. Enseguida siguió lamiéndola, chapándola y amándola, ella no pudo contenerse y gimió.

Edward la miro y sonrío- No podemos hacer ruido- susurro- mi madre se encuentra abajo y nos oírla.

Bella sonrío -¿Sabes que esto es tan excitante?-susurro tímida- Estamos haciendo esto y arriesgarnos que nos vean.

-Cerré la puerta cuando entramos con llave- dijo con una sonrisa Edward, Bella lo miro desconcertada y él rió- Pensaba besarte, hasta dejar tus labios hinchados- susurro.

Bella bajo la cabeza tímida, Edward se la levanto con cuidado con una mano y acaricio su pelo… ella sonrío y metió sus manos debajo de la camiseta de él, acaricio su piel suave y musculosa. Se desnudaron el uno al oro hasta que no quedaron barreras entre ellos. Bella quedo impresionada ante la impactante belleza masculina de su novio, parecía una criatura salida de un mundo de fantasía. Su propio mundo de fantasía, por si fuera poco el deseo impreso en los ojos de él le hizo arder de excitación.

-Bella- susurro él con voz ronca.

El mero sonido de su voz era bastante para que a Bella le temblaran las rodillas, Edward acomodó el pijama que le saco a Bella en su cabeza para que ella no se sintiera incomoda en el suelo de su cuarto, casi cerca de su armario, lo iban a hacer, iban a hacer el amor en dos lugares a la vez. Trago en seco y sonrío.

Bella lo empezó a tocar y él hizo lo mismo, ella quería entregarse a él pero, también, necesitaba tomarse su tiempo, para explorar, para disfrutar. Bella poso la mano sobre uno de los pezones de él y sintió el latido de su corazón. Para sus adentros reclamo el corazón de él con ese gesto. Lo reclamo solo para ella. Para siempre.

Edward saco un condón de su pantalón que se encontraba a lado de él y se lo puso, se coloco sobre Bella y ella se abrió para él, guiándola a su interior. Se aferro a él con sus manos, acercándolo a un mas.

Con un movimiento de sus poderosas caderas, Edward la penetro con más profundidad y ella levanto las caderas. Edward inclino su cabeza y la beso. Con suavidad y con fiero erotismo al mismo tiempo.

Se movieron juntos, dos cuerpos con un único propósito. Despacio. De forma exquisita. Y, luego cada vez más rápido, haciendo imposible la permanencia de cualquier pensamiento. Solo quedaba el deseo. Y el amor.

Bella susurro su nombre y Edward la beso, para que ambos no gritaran cuando llegaran, entonces llegaron juntos a aquel delicioso orgasmo.

.

.

La risa y la camaradería que la familia mostraba a la hora de cenar hicieron que Bella se olvidara de aquel viaje. No podía permitirse sentir tristeza cuando se encontraba a lado de Edward.

Cuando habían terminado de tener sexo, Bella se metió al baño para bañarse, ahora se encontraba cambiada y limpia con la pijama de su amado, miro a Edward y sonrío. Él también se había bañado, pero en otro baño y se había puesto una camiseta y un short como pijama.

Bella amaba su pelo mojado, amaba su risa y como se mostraba un hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda cuando sonreía.

Tomo un pedazo de pizza y se lo metió a la boca, miro a la familia Cullén y sonrío al escuchar el chiste de Emmett.

Por ahora olvidaría el fututo y se concentraría en el presente.

.

.

Los ojos de Bella comenzaron a nublarse de lágrimas, me acerque a ella y la abrace fuertemente.

-No quiero irme- susurro mirándome con tristeza, las lagrimas comenzaban a rodarle por sus mejillas.

Mi corazón se oprimió al verla así, indefensa y triste.

-¿Recuerdas cuando tuvimos sexo por primera vez?- dijo ella, la mire y asentí con una sonrisa- Me dijiste que si me quedaría contigo para siempre- susurro.

-Y tú me dijiste que si…- susurre.

Mi Bella sonrío y me abrazo más fuerte- No dejes que me vaya, quiero quedarme contigo para siempre- susurro.

-Bella, será solo por unas semanas.

-No…no quiero irme- grito y comenzó a pegar mi pecho con sus manos- No dejes ir.

La detuve con mis manos e hice que me mirara- Te amo- susurramos al mismo tiempo, me acerque a ella y la bese con furia y amor, ella entreabrió los labios para profundizar más el beso, pero nos tuvimos que separar para tomar aire.

Ambos nos miramos a los ojos y ella se mordió el labio.

-_Pasajeros del vuelo 3455, favor de acercarse a la puerta seis para abordar_

Mi Bella me miro con temor y yo le tome la mano… -Antes nos hemos separado…

-Pero no es igual como ahora…si me voy y si cambia todo

-no cambiara nada- susurre.

-No terminamos la lista y…

-La terminaremos- dije interrumpiéndola.

Acaricie su mejilla y le di otro beso largo y profundo, mi celular comenzó a vibrar, lo cual hizo que me separa de ella, mire por la pantalla quien era y maldije.

-Bella nos están buscando y tenemos que salir del baño, antes que venga alguien y abra la puerta.

Limpie las lagrimas de Bella con mi mano y le di un beso en la frente.

-Prometo ir a buscarte- susurro Edward.

Bella lo miro y asintió aun con lagrimas en los ojos, le abrazo como si la vida dependiera de eso y se separaron, Edward le tomo de la mano y abrió la puerta del baño donde se habían encerrado, se encontraban dos personas que los miraron con los ojos abiertos, Bella se sonrojo y jalo más fuerte la mano de su novio, salieron del baño y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del aeropuerto, Edward soltó a Bella y puso una de sus manos por sus hombros.

-Bella tenemos que irnos, despídete de tus tíos y primos- susurro René al ver a su hija, ignoro sus ojos rojos, y se acerco a la puerta para abordar.

Bella miro a su madre, para luego girarse a su Edward que la miraba triste.

-Nos veremos- susurro ella, antes de acercarse y darle un fuerte abrazo- Te amo- susurro en su oído, se separo de él y observo que sonreía.

-Yo también- susurro.

Bella se dio la vuelta y con una sonrisa triste se despidió de sus tíos y su primo Emmett, observo que Alice resbalaba lágrimas y ella nuevamente se puso a llorar.

-Alice- susurro Bella y la abrazo. –Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos amiga, cuidare de Edward- comento Alice antes de separarse de Bella, ella la miro y ella sonrió.

-¡Isabela Swan!- grito René.

Bella se quedo en shock, miro a todos y se detuvo su mirada en su Edward, suspiro y se marcho con un adiós de mano por aquellas puertas.

.

.

Había pasado tres días, y Edward sentía como una parte de él se había ido, algo similar como había escuchado entre sus amigos, los cuales rara vez se enamoraban de sus novias, ellas o ellos cortaban porque pensaban que era lo mejor y entonces hay el dolor del corazón roto, lagrimas, el abandono y tristeza.

_Te extraño_

_Edward._

Claro y preciso era su mensaje, le dio en enviar-

Se dejo caer en su cama y puso una de sus manos en su cabeza, jamás había experimentado tal cosa con nadie, y sabia que Bella siempre se iba a sus vacaciones familiares, pero no era como antes, ahora este sentimiento que lo invadía era peor, habían avanzado tanto en su relación que era imposible no extrañarla, cuando la amaba de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo, cerró los ojos y la silueta de su Bella apareció en la plena oscuridad, tenía la sonrisa que tanto amaba y su sonrojo, ella la miraba con amor, cariño y si con deseo.

Era cierto no habían terminado la lista, pero eso no significaba que no lo hicieran, él se lo había dicho, la terminarían. Pero como decía su mama, cada cosa a su tiempo. Ahora él sufría una perdida amorosa por pocos días, o tal vez meses.

-¡Joder!- susurro.

La extrañaba tanto, que algunas veces sentía que no respiraba.

Su celular vibro por tres segundos en su mano y Edward abrió los ojos. Había llegado un mensaje de ella, al instante abrió el celular y leyó el mensaje.

_Si tú me extrañas, yo peor, siento que me falta algo para estar feliz en estos momentos, cuando cierro los ojos o cuando los tengo abiertos, tu siempre sales, pienso en ti más de lo que debería, creo que mi madre piensa que corte con un novio y ella nunca se entero que tenia uno, y ahora esta sentida conmigo n.n_

_Te amo._

_Bella._

El corazón de Edward latió al saber nuevas noticias de ella, y una sonrisa de tonto enamorado se curvaba sobre sus labios, y no era porque el mensaje era algo gracioso.

Se levanto de la cama y observo su cuarto recogido, frunció el ceño, había hecho sus deberes, recogido su cuarto y hecho la tarea atrasada y proyectos que eran para cuando terminara el año.

Miro la hora en su celular, pero sin antes observar la foto que tenia de fondo, era Bella y él sonriendo en el parque.

Definitivamente era muy temprano, a estas horas un día como hoy, estuviera en la casa de Bella o con Jasper, pero como su amigo anda teniendo sexo con su novia, eso sería imposible y su Bella no se encontraba en Forks, si no en quien sabe donde pasando unas vacaciones más o menos familiares.

Frunció el ceño y salió de su cuarto, dirigiéndose al cuarto de sus padres; lugar donde estaría su madre leyendo, abrió la puerta con cuidado y miro a su madre acostada en su cama leyendo, Edward toco la puerta, para llamar su atención, lo cual hizo que Esme dejo el libro que leía y miro a su hijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Sucede algo querido?- comento.

Edward negó, y se metió al cuarto, se acostó a lado de su madre, como solía hacerlo cuando era pequeño en las noches y tenía miedo.

-Es solo que no tengo nada que hacer- murmuro Edward.

Esme sonrió- Ha estas horas estuvieras con tu prima viendo la televisión o una película- susurro,- ¿Quieres que hagamos algo juntos?

Edward miro a su madre con una sonrisa y luego el libro que estaba leyendo, sabía que era una buena madre, para dejar de estar leyendo su libro favorito. Si fuera Bella, ella le diría que tenía que esperar hasta que terminara un capitulo o todo el libro y luego ella le hacía caso.

Su corazón se oprimió en pensar en ella, lo cual fue mala idea ya que hizo una cara de dolor y su madre se preocupo. -¿Sucede algo?

Edward negó y suspiro- Te dejare leer, si fueras Bella me mandarías a volar, hasta que terminaras el libro- dijo con una sonrisa.

Su madre sonrió- ¿La extrañas?

-Más de lo que debería- susurro.

-Está bien extrañarla desde pequeños han hecho todo juntos, además es como una de tus mejores amigas y tu prima.

Edward suspiro, él desde pequeño sabio que Bella no era su prima, no llevaban los mismos genes, ni siquiera la misma sangre. Edward se levanto de la cama- Te dejo leer mama- le sonrió-

-Gracias cariño, la cena estará dentro de dos horas- susurro su madre, antes de que Edward cerrar su puerta.

_._

_._

El jueves a la cuarta hora en la clase de matemáticas, se comenzó a escuchar unos tacones que pisaban con fuerza y elegancia sobre el suelo, varias miradas comenzaron a seguir con la mirada a Tanya Denali. No era muy usual que la chica más popular de la escuela se parara en clases.

-Edward- susurro seductoramente Tanya cuando llego y se situó a lado de Edward-Necesito que me ayudes con algo.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-No entiendo al ejemplo que está en el pizarrón- hizo un puchero- ¿Me podrías ayudar?- movió sus ojos provocativamente, lo que hizo que varias miradas por decirlo, todo el salón se encontraba al pendiente de ellos dos, callaron y observaron que era lo que quería Denali.

Nadie en su sano juicio interrumpiría algo que tenía que ver con Tanya.

-¿Por qué no le dices al profesor? – dijo Edward tratando de ignorar todas las miradas. – O a los hombres que hay muchos en esta aula.

En ese momento que dijo aquello, varios chicos se levantaron. Lo que provoco algunas risas.

El profesor de matemáticas dejo de escribir, cuando noto que el salón reía y el movimiento de sillas arrastrarse, se dio la vuelta y cerro el libro que tenía en las manos, tomo el suficiente aire que pudo y miro a Tanya que traía una corta falda de mezclilla, una blusa de tirantes roja que mostraba mucho y unas zapatillas igual de color que la blusa.

-¿Necesitas algo Denali?- dijo en tono fuerte el profesor para que su alumna no favorita voltearla a verlo.

Tanya hacia lo hizo, se giro para ver a su profesor, tenía unos cuarenta y tantos años, en su cabello comenzaban a salir canas y además usaba gafas que desentonaban con su bigote negro y su piel morena como la arena, frunció el ceño y negó al instante.

-Quiero que me explique algo Edward- susurro.

-Puedo explicártelo yo, por eso soy el profesor y tú la alumna.

Tanya escucho las risas de sus compañeros y se puso roja de ira, ninguno de los profesores la retaba, dejaban que ella hiciera lo que quería, pero el de matemáticas era muy difícil. –No gracias, ya comprendí, lo que no entendía- murmuro sin antes darle una mirada a Edward, entonces se marcho a su lugar.

Edward suspiro aliviado cuando el profesor se interpuso, trato de prestar atención al resto de la clase, pero le fue inútil, con las miradas envenenadas que recibía de Tanya, sabía que la había humillado, y ella se vengaría.

Como necesitaba en estos instantes uno de los abrazos de Bella.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la escritora**: X) yo se que a veces se enfadan de mucha miel entre ambos adolescentes. Chicas pronto todos se darán cuenta de ellos dos.

Gracias por sus comentarios. Nos vemos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10.**

Edward se recargo en el tronco del árbol, mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba el aire chocar contra su piel.

Había pasado una semana y media con cinco horas y dos minutos, desde que su Bella, se había ido por aquellas puertas del aeropuerto, la extrañaba, extrañaba su sonrisa, su sonrojo, su forma de hablar, sus abrazos, hasta sus besos.

-Pareces como si tu novia te corto- susurro la voz de su amigo Jasper.

Edward abrió los ojos y lo miro, con una sudadera azul, lo que hacía resaltar sus ojos. Frunció el ceño y observo a su alrededor, a poca distancia estaba el estacionamiento, donde se encontraban grupos de adolescentes charlando, unos carros se iban y otros llegaban a ocupar los lugares vacíos.

-Simplemente me siento raro- susurro con su voz aterciopelada, se subió el cierre de su chamarra blanca y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de mezclilla.

-¿Raro en qué forma?- dijo su amigo, sentándose a un lado de él y robándole un puño de papas sabritas, las cuales Edward había abierto pero no se había comido ninguna, así que simplemente dejo la bolsa a un lado de él.

Edward trago en seco- Ya sabes que Bella se fue de vacaciones, creo que si no estuviera aquí debajo del árbol, ahora me encontraría en una banca con ella quitándole su desayuno- susurro Edward con una sonrisa.

Jasper rió- Si lo sé, Alice también la extraña, dice que le falta con quien hablar.

Edward frunció el ceño- Jasper- susurro, para llamar la atención de su amigo, ya que él miraba como jugaban con una pelota dos adolescentes, Jasper se giro para verlo y enarco una ceja

-¿Qué sucede?

-Te quería preguntar ¿Cómo sientes tú, cuando no estás con Alice?

Jasper sonrió- Ciento como si me faltara algo-susurro. –Ahora que lo recuerdo, nunca me dijiste con quien has tenido sexo últimamente ¿la conozco?

Edward se sonrojo- No, no creo que la conozcas- mintió.

-Mmm…

Tanya con sus amigas, iban pasando frente a ellos, en eso ella se detuvo y miro al par de amigos, sonrió y se acerco a ellos, pero le fue inútil caminar con paso provocativo, ya que sus zapatillas el tacón se enterraba en el pasto al caminar.

-Chicos- susurro- Les vengo a invitar a una de las mejores fiestas, será dentro de dos días, en mi casa, mis padres no estarán- enfatizo lo último que dijo y miro a Edward- Espero que vayan.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia sus amigas que la esperaban en la banqueta.

Edward bufo y Jasper sonrió-¿Sigue acercándote a ti?

-Hoy no fue tanto como los últimos días- se encogió de hombros Edward.

-Se le nota en la cara que lo único que quiere es tener sexo contigo, dejara de molestarte cuando ambos tengan sexo- dijo Jasper.

-Pues que me moleste todo lo que quiera, que yo nunca estaré con ella, ya tengo a mi chica y no la pienso dejar- susurro Edward, entonces se percató lo que dijo y abrió los ojos.

-¿Eso suena a chico enamorado?

-¿Quién está enamorado?- susurro una voz dulce, al instante Jasper se levanto y sonrió al ver a Alice.

-Edward- susurro Jasper, dándole un beso largo y profundo a su novia, cuando se separaron, ambos miraron a Edward que comenzaba a comer papas.

-¿De quién?

-Creo que con la chica que perdió su virginidad y han tenido sexo últimamente.

Edward se puso rojo- Ey- se quejo. –Eso no se dice.

Alice sonrió-¿Edward era virgen?-susurro casi sin creerlo.

Edward se puso de pie y tomo su mochila junto con su bolsa de papas; su desayuno. –No es tan necesario que lo grites Alice, además ahora que lo pienso, tú también eras virgen cuando tú y Jasper lo hicieron.

-Pero eso hace un año- susurro Alice- La única que sigue siendo virgen de nuestro grupo es Bella- comento pensativa.

Edward trago en seco y bajo la cabeza, si ella supiera que su hermosa Bella ya no lo era. -Si es o no, no nos incumbe- comento Edward, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Celos de primos?- enarco una ceja Alice.

-Es mi prima- dijo en tono evidente Edward.

-Pues creo que tendrás mas celos, al saber que ella sale con alguien llamado Edwin.

Edward comenzó a tacarse de la risa y Jasper lo siguió- ¿Te dijo como era?

-Que tiene una sonrisa que lo deja sin aliento y sus ojos son verdes.

Jasper miro a Edward y él dejo de reírse- Los ojos de Edward son verdes.

-Jasper, es imposible que Edward y Bella salgan, son primos, además mucha gente tiene ojos verdes- dijo rodando los ojos Alice.

Edward sonrió -¿De verdad se llama Edwin?

-Creo que era ese el nombre o Edmundo.

.

.

-¿Quién es Edwin o Edmundo?- susurro de repente Edward.

-_¿Quién te hablo de eso_?- susurraron del otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Sabias que es de mala educación decir una pregunta, cuando otro te ha dicho una?- sonrió Edward y al instante se imagino a su Bella sonriendo.

-_Bueno, es el nombre de mi novio_.

Edward se sentó en su piano y miro las teclas, luego de la escuela, había venido directo a su casa, no le apetecía nada ir al cine con sus amigos, así que se excuso que le dolía la cabeza y luego de cuatro horas trataba de hacer una melodía, pero fue en vano, así que le llamo a su Bella.

-No sabía que tenias novio ¿Cómo es?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-_Es el hombre más hermoso que he conocido, tiene ojos verdes_.

-Eso ya me lo han dicho y una sonrisa de infarto- le interrumpió.

_-¿Y también te dijeron que cuando estoy con él, mi corazón late deprisa?_

-No, eso no me dijeron- puso su celular en alta voz y lo dejo arriba del piano, se trono los dedos para comenzar a tocar –Te extraño- susurro de repente.

_-Yo también, en estos instantes, me encuentro acostada en la cama del hotel sola, mis padres salieron a una cita_.

Edward comenzó a tocar las teclas y se escucho un suspiro del otro lado de la línea. -¿Y saben cuando se regresan?

-_Creo que pronto, ayer, llamaron a mi padre necesita venir pronto para resolver un caso, ¿Cuál canción tocas, es nueva?_

_-_Sí, trato de componer una melodía, pero no me sale, solo pienso en abrazarte y besarte… te extraño demasiado Bella- susurro Edward dejando de tocar -¿No sabes que día llegan?

-Yo te extraño mas… además la lista nunca se terminara si no estoy allá.

- ¿Es eso lo que piensas? ¿Sabes? Alice dijo que eres la única virgen del grupo- se imagino a su Bella roja- Si supieran que su amiga no lo es, se llevarían una gran sorpresa al enterarse que ella solo piensa en terminar una lista con lugares en los cuales ella y su novio practican sexo, como principiantes del sexo.

Escucho una respiración entrecortada al instante _-¿Sabes? Ayer vi una revista en la playa y… era de Cosmopolitan, ahora la estoy viendo y trata de cómo complacer a su novio a larga distancia, cuando los dos están lejos_- Edward trago en seco. – _La chica debe de hacer sonidos de placer, cuando ella misma se este masturbando pensando en su chico, lo que provocara que su chico que está del otro lado de la línea se ponga duro_.

-Ya me imagino tu masturbándote- sonrió Edward. Pero, de repente comenzó a escuchar gemidos, quito el alta voz, por temor a que su madre o su hermano escucharan aquello y se lo pego en la oreja -¿Qué estás haciendo Bella?

-_Me estoy tocando mis partes intimas-_ Edward sintió sus pantalones apretados._- Estoy tocando mi clítoris, como dice la revista que lo hace y_…- se escucho mas gemidos- _Es tan placentero._

-¡Te estás masturbando!- susurro sin aire Edward.

-_ Pensando en ti._

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la escritora:** ¡Reviews? Es mi forma de pago para actualizar rápido.

Chicas gracias por sus ocho comentarios xD, nos vemos Luego.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11.

Me encontraba más que jodido.

Más que eso.

No sabía en qué momento me había subido a la habitación, y me había acostado en mi cama, mis pantalones me apretaban, cada vez que escuchaba un gemido, su reparación entrecortada o la voz de Bella.

-Isabela Swan- susurre con los dientes apretados, sabía que debía de controlarme, pero hasta cierto punto no podía, mi cuerpo pedía a gritos ser tocado tal como Bella decía, pedía gritos hundirse en ella y salir, hasta que mi sed se cesara.

Jamás había experimentado nada así, nunca había tenido sexo telefónico, y jamás creyó que su Bella fuera muy valiente a hacer aquello y empezarlo.

Pero debía de serlo, éramos principiantes del sexo.

Ella quería aprender, y yo también, entonces ¿Por qué no me animaba a seguirla?

¿Por miedo?

No, no podía ser por miedo, pero era la primera vez que haría algo así, me masturbaría; mientras tendiera sexo telefónico con mi prima, novia y mi mejor amiga, las tres personas en una sola, una sola persona a la que significaba mucho para mí.

Trague en seco, y me baje los pantalones junto con el bóxer, me fije que mi puerta estuviera cerrada con llave y tenebroso, pose una de mis manos en mi pene, comencé a masajeármelo de arriba abajo, siguiendo la voz de Bella, tal y como ella me decía que hiciera.

-Edward- gimió Bella- esto es algo fascinante- su respiración se agitaba.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?

-Me introduzco dos dedos en mi intimidad- dijo ella jadeante. – Es nuevo para mí, pero dice la revista que eso será placentero, salir y meter mis dedos en mi intimidad

-Yo estoy masajeando mi pene- susurre con voz entrecortada.

-¡Joder!- grito mi Bella- Sigue ¿Qué mas haces?

-Me imagino entrar y salir de tu intimidad, fuerte, pero firme- susurre.

-Edward…

-Aquí estoy

-Me toco mis pezones ahora.

-No sigas Bella… Creo que estoy a punto de llegar- dije a cabo de un instante, comencé a masajearme cada vez más rápido, mientras mi respiración comenzaba a faltarme, y pequeñas olas de placer sacudía por mi cuerpo.

-Yo también- susurro muy bajo, que apenas la escuche.

Nuestras respiraciones, era lo único que se escuchaba, además de dejar salir nuestros nombres de vez en cuando, ella decía el mío y yo el de ella… pronto mi vista se nublo y llegaba el clímax, Bella grito y comprendí que ella también había llegado.

Esperamos que nuestras respiraciones se calmaran y al fin pudimos hablar.

-Te amo- susurro Bella.

Cerré los ojos disfrutando ese te amo.- Yo mas- susurre.

-Jamás pensé que esto sucedería.

-Yo tampoco.

-Estoy desnuda- dijo de repente. Me la imagine, me imagine sus pechos pequeños, su cintura, su color de piel, su intimidad, sus brazos y sus piernas largas. Perfecta.

-Yo también- dije comenzando a levantarme de mi cama y dirigirme al baño, prendí la luz y me mire mi cabello en el espejo que se encontraba arriba del lavamanos, mi baño tenia azulejo de color azul claro, una regadera y un retrete, además de un bote para la ropa sucia y un canasto de toallas.

Abrí la llave del agua caliente junto con la fría, para que se regulara el agua a tibia, luego cerré los ojos y suspire. -Me voy a bañar hermosa- susurre.

-Yo también, si no vendrán mis padres y me verán toda sudada- sonreí ante su comentario, pero me la imagine toda sonrojada, el sonrojo más hermoso que pude haber visto en mi vida-Nos vemos.

-Te cuidas- susurre antes de que ambos colgáramos.

.

.

El viernes por la mañana, en la escuela lo único que se hablaba era de la fiesta de Tanya de esta noche.

Jasper bufo y yo lo mire con una sonrisa.

Nos encontrábamos sentados en una mesa blanca del comedor repleto de estudiantes, mordí de mi hamburguesa.

-¿Sabes que hace que este día sea aburrido?- susurro de repente.

-¿Que Alice no haya venido?- dije enarcando una ceja y tragando de mi comida masticada.

-Exacto, además se extraña Bella.

Mi corazón se oprimió y baje la mirada a mi hamburguesa medio comida, de repente deje de sentir hambre, observe como Jasper me miraba y trague en seco, tratando de disimular una sonrisa falsa.

-¿Iras a la fiesta de Tanya?- comente cambiando de tema.

Jasper asintió- Iremos los dos, si no vamos el lunes seremos los antisociales.

Me encogí de hombros- Pero si vamos, tendrás que permanecer a mi lado- fruncí el ceño- No sé qué trama Tanya.

Jasper rio-¿Te asusta una adolescente con hormonas?

Le mire a los ojos y asentí- De solo imaginarme a solas con ella me da escalofríos ¿Imagínate si me mete algo en mi bebida?

-Estas alucinando, Hey Edward, ¿Tienes la canción de _billionarie_?- susurro de repente.

-Si- comente, para luego pasarle mi celular-Búscala, mientras termino de comer mis papas- comente comenzando a comer mis papas fritas con catsup.

Jasper saco su celular, para pasarse la canción, pero luego de un rato, su cara se puso en shock y me miro.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Necesito tomar aire fresco- dijo dejando mi celular arriba de la mesa, se levanto y se marcho.

Parpadee varias veces y tome mi celular, para encontrármelo con los mensajes que Bella y yo nos enviábamos, me quede estático y mi respiración comenzó a fallar.

Respira Edward.

Entonces respire.

Deje mi desayuno y me levante de la mesa para alcanzar a Jasper, el caminaba a paso rápido.

-Jasper- grite- Puedo explicarlo.

Se metió al baño de los hombres y yo hice lo mismo, observe a los chicos que se encontraban ahí y les di una mirada en venada, lo cual hicieron que se salieran del baño. Mire por debajo de las puertas verdes del baño y observe sus tenis blancos.

-Jasper.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?

-¿Qué hacías viendo mis mensajes?

Salió de uno de los baños y me miro con asco.

-Responde mi pregunta.

-Eres un cabrón- susurro, entonces uno de sus puños choco contra mi cara.

-¡Joder!- le di un puñetazo igual. -A golpes no solucionaremos nada- grite.

-Ya sé todo lo que tenía que saber, estas enamorado de tu prima, y no quiero imaginarme que ella es la chica con la que has tenido sexo.

-¿Desde cuándo sospechabas eso?

-Desde el día del baile, antes de irme a la cocina con Alice, observe como la mirabas a los ojos enamorado, además te la comías con la mirada, y ella solo se sonrojaba al verte, ¡Eres un imbécil!- se puso rojo- ¿Por qué te metiste con tú prima? Tú prima de sangre.

-Antes que me digas otra cosa, necesito decirte que Bella y yo no somos primos de sangre, así lo que hacemos no es tan malo.

-¿No tan malo?

-No, ella me ama- grite antes de esquivar una de los golpes de Jasper.- Ella y yo estamos enamorados- dije.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde pequeños.

Jasper trago en seco y el ambiente se puso tenso.

-Jasper, no quiero que le digas a nadie lo mío con lo de Bella- dije.

-¿A no? ¿Por qué?

-Todos piensan que somos primos de sangre, pero no es así, cuando éramos pequeños escuchamos una conversación, en la cual decía que la madre de Bella no es mama de la mama de mi madre, la adoptaron cuando era una niña René, si todos se enteran de mi relación con Bella, me la quitaran- susurre con lagrimas en los ojos- La amo tanto, hasta duele saber que si un día les decimos a nuestros padres de nuestra relación- trague en seco- nos separen, me separen de mi Bella- dije con el corazón oprimido.

-Me das asco- dijo asqueado Jasper.

Baje la mirada y me encogí de hombros- Piensa lo que quieras de mi, pero no lo hagas de Bella.

Jasper se acerco a mí y me dio otro puñetazo en la cara, esta vez sentí dolor- Esta es porque eres un cabrón y esta…- me dio otro golpe-Porque no me dijiste nada y tuve que enterarme de esto solo.

Me caí en el suelo por el segundo impacto, pero me lo merecía, además a Jasper le dolía también la mano, ya que el último puñetazo que me dio, comenzó a sobarse los nudillos de su mano derecha. Extendió su mano izquierda y yo lo mire, para luego aceptar su ofrecimiento para levantarme.

-Te ves jodido- susurro con una sonrisa.

-Ni siquiera quiero verme en el espejo- le mire -¿Amigos aún?

-Solo si no me mientes que Bella y tú no son de sangre.

-No, no somos- susurre entrecortado.

-Me alegra, porque es la primera vez que te enamoras.

Suspire aliviado-Gracias.

-Tú secreto está a salvo conmigo, pero tienes que decirle a tus padres lo tuyo con Bella algún día se enteraran, cuando ella este embarazada.

-Usamos protección.

-Pero no siempre funciona- susurro.

Le mire y me encogí de hombros-No estoy listo para ser papa.

-Entonces, deja de tener relaciones con Bella- dijo así de simple Jasper.

.

.

Cuando llegue de la escuela por la parte trasera de la casa, mama se llevo sus manos a la boca al verme golpeado ya que ella se encontraba en la cocina.

-Me lo merecía- dije.

Ella negó sonriente, me coloco un pedazo de carne en mi ojo hinchado que comenzaba a ponerse morado y yo me sentí en la gloria por aquel tacto.

Observe cinco vasos llenos de agua fresca sobre una bandeja y fruncí el ceño. -¿Hay visita?

-Si, tus tíos llegaron hace quince minutos de sus vacaciones-cuando dijo aquello, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, la mire y ella sonrió-Ayúdame a llevar la bandeja a la sala, y yo llevare los bocadillos- susurro antes de tomar un plato con bocadillos, tome la bandeja y puse mi pedazo de carne en una de las bolsas de mi sudadera.

Cuando comencé a acercarme a la sala, escuchaba risas, la risa de Bella era la que mas sobresalía entre todas.

-Llegamos con los bocadillos y agua fresca- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

Los invitados giraron a vernos, mi tío Charlie se comenzó a reír al verme-¿No te duele Edward?

-Hace rato dolía- susurre con voz seca, al ver una cabellera castaña de espaldas.

-Pero es un enorme golpe-cuando la tía René dijo aquello, Bella se giro al instante y me miro, al principio sonrió, pero luego su sonrisa fue trasformada por una cara de angustia.

Deje la bandeja en la mesa de vidrio que se encontraba y salude a mis tíos, luego camine con Bella, mi corazón latía cada vez más fuerte, ella me sonrió negando la cabeza, la abrace como un primo abrazaría a una prima y ella me regreso el abrazo, olía a fresillas.

Cerré los ojos disfrutando del tacto, pero luego me separe.

-Edward, se me olvido los platitos ¿puedes ir por ellos?- dijo mi madre.

-Si- susurre sin ánimo.

-Te ayudo- dijo Bella ofreciéndose, se paro al instante, la mire y ella me sonrió, comenzamos a caminar hacia la cocina y una vez que entramos ella me abrazo fuertemente, mientras repartía besos por toda mi cara con mucho cuidado.

-¿Te duele?

Negué, cerré los ojos disfrutando de sus besos, sus besos que tanto añore en este tiempo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que hoy venias?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste de tus golpes?

Me encogí de hombros y me senté en la silla blanca que se encontraba en la cocina, puse en mis piernas a Bella y ella me rodeo con sus brazos mi cuello.

-Hoy me golpearon- saque el pedazo de carne que me saco mi madre, y Bella me lo quito de las manos para ponerlo en mi ojo, su cara era de preocupación.

-¿Quien?

-Jasper- susurre, ella negó suspirando aliviada.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Él sabe lo de nosotros- susurre, sentí que Bella se tensaba - No te preocupes, no le dirá a nadie.

Bella me abrazo.- Te amo- susurro. –Pero tenemos que ser más precavidos, imagínate si hubiera sido mi padre- tembló.

Le regrese el abrazo y por fin me sentí completo-No pienses en eso, ahora solo somos tú y yo.

Ella levanto la cabeza y me miro a los ojos, yo hice lo mismo y sonreímos- Te extrañe- susurramos al mismo tiempo.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la escritora:** Gracias por sus comentarios.

Nos vemos.

¿Merezco un comentario?


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12.**

Bella le dio un beso en los labios a su amado y le sonrió. -Tú ojo esta horrible- susurro-

Edward frunció el ceño, cuando Bella le puso con cuidado el pedazo de carne en su ojo- Fue culpa de Jasper- bufo, levanto la vista y observo como Bella reía.

Aquella risa angelical, hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir.

-¿Quieres ir a una fiesta?- dijo.

Bella lo miro y frunció el ceño-¿De quién?

-Tanya- susurro Edward. – Nos invito a Jasper y a mí, y si no vamos a esa dichosa fiesta; el lunes hablaran de ella.

-Tanya me caer mal- susurro con el ceño fruncido Bella.

-Solo será un rato, además, luego podemos escaparnos- le acaricio su mejilla sonrojada.

-Eso me parece interesante ¿Dónde me llevaras?

-Donde quieras- susurro.

-¡Edward, Bella!- grito Raneé desde la sala- Estamos esperando los platos.

-Pero, ahora tenemos que ir a la sala y fingir que solo somos primos- le susurro tomando de su mano.

.

.

Jasper y Bella se miraban fijamente.

Bella lo odiaba por haberle pegado a su Edward.

Jasper se preparaba para los insultos.

-Eres un estúpido- dijo después de un rato Bella, lo miro nuevamente y frunció el ceño- ¿Quién te da el derecho de pegarle a Edward?

Jasper sonrió- Fue divertido.

La música retumbaba fuertemente, Bella bufo, se dio la vuelta y miro a lo lejos a su Edward hablando con Tanya, frunció el ceño, sabía que esto sucedería.

-¿Por qué no vas a separarlos y parecer una novia posesiva?- dijo Jasper.

Bella se giro y lo miro- No puedo, Tanya sospecha…- dijo con tono de tristeza.

-Bella, sabes que tú secreto está a salvo de mi- Jasper miro a su Alice; sentada en el sofá gris tomando una cerveza.- No le diré a Alice, pero, su secreto no va a durar por mucho tiempo, además, no son primos de sangre ¿Por qué no pueden hacerlo público?

Bella agacho la mirada y miro sus converse negros, su pantalón de mezclilla y su blusa negra que hacia resaltar su color de piel- No quiero, mis padres nos pueden separar- suspiro.

-Eso me lo ha dicho Edward.

Bella levanto la mirada y miro sus ojos azules- Él siempre piensa en los problemas- susurro.

De pronto se comenzaron a escuchar gritos, ambos miraron como unas adolescentes comenzaban a pelearse, sus faldas de mezclilla se les habían subido y sus zapatillas se encontraban rotas; su cabello hecho un lío, pronto comenzaron a separarlas, Edward se separo de Tanya aliviado que esa pelea de dos borrachas hubiera pasado, se acerco a Jasper y a su Bella y le sonrió.

-No es tan divertida la fiesta- le susurro en su oído derecho a Bella.

-Lo sé- sonrió Bella.

Jasper carraspeo su garganta- Me voy con Alice a un hotel- sonrió mostrando sus dientes- Me encanta cuando esta borracha, es más agresiva.

La pareja de adolescentes abrieron los ojos y miraron a su amigo- Das mucha información- susurro Bella sonrojada.

Jasper rio-¡Bha…! Nos vemos par de tortolos- se despidió y se marcho con su Alice que lo recibió con un gran beso.

-¿Nos vamos?- susurro Bella a Edward.

Él asintió, le pasó uno de sus brazos por sus hombros y comenzaron a caminar, pero en la esquina para dar por un pasillo largo que conduciría a la puerta, se encontraba Tanya con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Por qué se van tan rápido?

Edward comenzó a sentirse mareado y se sostuvo de Bella, ella lo miro con preocupación-¿Te encuentras bien?

Él negó- Comencé a sentirme mareado.

Tanya sonrió.

Bella la miro.

Ambas se miraron.

-¿Qué le pusiste?

-Estaba distraído viendo la pequeña pelea planeada, que no se fijo que le puse algo en su bebida- sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos perfectos. –Quiero a Edward esta noche en mi cama.

Edward comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, de lo drogado que estaba.

-No- rugió Bella.

Tanya enarco una ceja- Me arruinaste mis planes con tu regreso de las vacaciones, pero esta noche no lo harás- se cruzo de brazos.

Bella paso su mano izquierda por la cintura de su Edward y lo pego más hacia ella.- Déjanos pasar.

-¿Y si no quiero? Ya te dije, quiero a Edward en mi cama, tú puedes irte, nadie te lo impide.

El corazón de la adolescente comenzó a latir con fuerza, frunció el ceño y al instante sintió unas terribles ganas de golpearla en su cara.

-No te daré a Edward.

Tanya se rio, y se acerco a ellos, Bella retrocedió.

-No- dijo mirando a Bella a los ojos, sabía que ella odiaba que la mirasen fijamente.

Bella bajo la mirada, odiándose a sí misma por ser débil, así que al instante la levanto, dio un paso a delante y con toda su furia contenida hacia ella, le dio un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que Tanya se tambalease y cayera al suelo.

El sonido, las voces y las risas, cesaron para ver la escena.

Tanya se puso roja y Bella le sonrió.

-Gracias por la fiesta, estuvo aburrida, así que me iré con Edward.

Edward miro a su Bella y se le acerco, tratando de darle un beso, pero cuando estuvieron cerca sintió Bella todas las miradas puestas en ellos, así que se aparto al instante y le tomo de la mano- Vámonos Edward- susurro, pasando a lado de una furiosa Tanya.

-Él será mío Bella… escúchame bien, será mío, y tuyo jamás.

Cuando por fin salieron, Bella suspiro aliviada y de pronto sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, tomo las llaves del auto plateado de Edward.

Encendió el auto y arranco, alejándose de esa casa de piedra.

-¡Detén el auto!- susurro Edward.

Bella lo miro y se estaciono a un lado de la carretera, ya cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, pues no pasaba ningún auto a esas horas de la noche.

Edward la miro.

-Me dio nauseas ¡Joder me duele mi cabeza!- grito.- ¿Por qué nos fuimos de la fiesta?- dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Bella suspiro y le acaricio una de sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Porque estas drogado, te dieron algo que mañana te dolerá mas la cabeza.

-Bella – susurro Edward, se acerco a su Bella y le beso, la beso con pasión, furia y deseo.

Bella se acomodo sobre el asiento y le regreso el beso, de pronto sintió que Edward la cargaba y se salían del auto, abrió la puerta trasera y la depositaba en los asientos de atrás con mucho cuidado, ella abajo y él arriba de ella.

Le levanto la blusa negra, acariciando sus pechos, masajeándolos, deleitándose con ellos.

Bella corto el beso y se tenso.

-No Edward, estas drogado y en el auto es bochornoso.

-Pero en la lista dice: un auto.

Bella se sonrojo.

Edward le sonrió.

-¿No estás drogado, o si?-enarco una ceja.

Él negó- Si me di cuenta de lo que me puso Tanya, solo quería fingirlo, para ver que hacías ¡Eres asombrosa mi hermosa Bella!-

Le dio un beso y ella se lo regreso.

-¡Mentiste!

-Te amo- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Eres un mentiroso!

-Sé que me amas tú también

-Te amo- dijo rindiéndose Bella, cuando Edward comenzaba a bajarle el cierre de su pantalón y adentraba una mano por su intimidad.- Edward- grito, cuando él comenzó a acariciarle su clítoris.

-¿Si?

-Mas- susurro Bella alzando sus caderas, para sentir sus dedos mas hondos.

-¿Dónde quedo la Bella que no quería hacerlo en el auto?

-¡Oh cállate y bájate los pantalones!

Edward rio al ver a su Bella sonrojada. –Lo que usted pida.-ç

-¿Edward?

-¿Si?

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo-susurro, comenzado a bajarse sus pantalones.

Bella tomo un condón que se encontraba en sus bolsillos, lo abrió y sin dejarse de sentirse roja, se lo puso a Edward.

Edward le dio escalofríos al sentir sus manos sobre su pene, pero, luego se acomodo sobre su entrada y se adentro a ella, mirándose ambos a los ojos.

Comenzó a moverse cuando Bella levanto las caderas, lista para aquello.

Las respiraciones de ambos se hicieron más pesada.

Sentían pequeñas olas de placer, que hicieron que los movimientos aumentaran, Bella arrugo la frente y se tenso al sentir la inmensa ola de placer, luego ambos gritaron sus nombres, cuando llegaron al orgasmo.

Edward se acostó sobre su Bella, pero sin poner todo su peso en ella, inhalo grandes bocados de aire y sonrió, cuando sintió que Bella pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello y luego por su espalda.

-Fue algo…

-Asombroso- termino la frase él por ella.

-Cuando entre a tu auto, me hará pensar en esto- dijo roja Bella.

Edward se salió de ella poco a poco y se quito el condón la miro y le dio un beso- Yo pensare eso todas las veces que me suba también y créemelo son todos los días en el que manejo este auto, pensaba venderlo, ahora me lo quedare de recuerdo.

Bella rió.

Él también rió.

Ambos se miraron, para luego juntar sus labios en un beso tierno.

.

.

El lunes por la mañana Bella se encontraba roja, era el centro de atención de muchas miradas, además de habladurías.

-_Edward y Bella se iban a besar y…_- logro escuchar cuando estaba en el baño con Alice, miro como las chicas se marchaban y suspiro.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Alice y se encogió de hombros- Lo que dicen es falso, no me bese con Edward, él estaba drogado.

-Si con esta es la quinta vez que me lo dices- susurro Alice.

Un grupo de chicas entro al baño y miraron a Bella- _Mira ella es la que golpeo a Tanya_- susurro una chica de cabello negro y piel morena, la otra amiga de la chica morena, miro a Bella y abrió sus ojos negros.

_-¿Ella?-_

-Se pueden escuchar claramente hasta aquí- grito Alice.

Las chicas se encogieron de hombros y se marcharon por aquellas puertas azules.

Bella suspiro y se mojo la cara, se miro a la cara y su sonrojo seguía hay.

-Hoy cheque el Facebook y vi las fotos de la fiesta del viernes, tú y Edward parecían que se iban a besar-

Bella la miro-No es cierto- mintió.

-Las fotos no mienten amiga.

Bella rodó los ojos y trago en seco-Edward y yo somos primos.

-Repite aquella frase varias veces, hasta que quedes convencida de ello- susurro Alice, tomo su bolsa y dejo a Bella sola en aquel baño con azulejos blancos.

Ella sospechaba de su relación con Edward.

**Continuara…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13.**

Bella miro a Edward, para luego fruncir el ceño y cruzar los brazos.

-¿Qué sucede?- susurro Edward con una ceja enarcada y divertido al ver a su Bella fingiendo enojo, se acerco a ella y poso sus manos sobre su cadera, atrayéndola hacia él.

-Todo el mundo cree que tú y yo nos besamos en la fiesta, si estabas fingiendo estar drogado, no te hubieras acercado a mi tanto- levanto la cabeza para verlo a los ojos-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Edward la miro y suspiro-Creo que me es mas difícil controlar mis sentimientos en público- susurro- A veces quiero demostrarle a todo el mundo que tú eres mía, que ambos salimos y somos felices…pero me tengo que contener, porque tú y yo somos primos para la sociedad.

-Alice, me dijo ayer que me repitiera mil veces que tú y yo solo somos primos, que jamás habrá algo mas haya que esa relación familiar- susurro con tristeza- Sospecha que yo te quiero de otra manera- se encogió de hombros- Creo que siempre lo supo.

Edward la abrazo delicadamente- ¿Le decimos?

Las lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por la mejilla de la adolescente-Temo perderla, como también temo perderte a ti, si las personas descubren lo nuestro- apoyo su cabeza sobre su pecho e inhalo aire.

-Nunca me perderás a mí- susurro Edward, dándole un beso en su cabeza- Te amo tanto que sin ti la vida no sería la misma.

Bella rodeo sus brazos sobre su cintura y cerró los ojos, no corrían peligro estar así, abrazados en la sala de su casa, su madre no sospecharía nada que ellos tenían una relación más allá de ser primos, desde siempre ellos se abrazaban, charlaban, reían, hasta compartían sus sueños, deseo que también su futuro siguiera igual.

Se separaron cuando sintieron una mirada posada sobre ellos, Edward miro a su tía que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, le sonrió y ella le regreso el abrazo, Bella miro a su madre y suspiro.

-¿Sucede algo Bella?- pregunto René, al ver a su hija desanimada.

-Me siento mal- trago en seco- Creo que me iré a dormir más temprano.

Edward giro a ver a su Bella, su corazón se apachurro, odiaba tanto verla así, con los ánimos bajos y sin ganas de nada.

René suspiro-Esta bien, al rato te subo la cena- susurro a su hija, se giro para ver a su sobrino-Tú madre llamo, dice que van a salir y te necesita en tu casa en menos de media hora, creo que tú padre le darán un reconocimiento- sonrió-Le dices que felicidades, por parte de la familia Swan.

Edward asintió-¿Ustedes no irán?

René negó la cabeza. Bella se giro para ver a su novio y le sonrió.

-Ten cuidado al regresar a tu casa, nos vemos luego- se levanto de puntas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

.

.

Bella se acostó en su cama, se tapo con sus sabanas moradas y cerró los ojos, anhelo tener a Edward abrazándola, dándole besos, oler su fragancia y escuchar su voz angelical.

Tosió varias veces, lo que hizo que su garganta le doliera, hacer el amor en el carro de Edward en la noche, con el frió que hacía y ambos destapados, le provoco que se enfermara, ahora luego de tres horas que él se había marchado de su casa, tenia escalofríos y fiebre.

Su madre entro a su cuarto con un vaso y un par de pastillas-Creo que no iré con tu papa a cenar- susurro René- Estas poniéndote pálida- poso su mano extendida sobre la frente de la adolescente-Tienes más fiebre que hace rato, pensé que con el baño se te bajaría.

-Mama- se quejo Bella- Me encuentro bien- mintió- Ve a cenar con papa, él ya reservo el restaurante y sabes que es difícil reservarlo, por dos horas o más que no estés no me pasara nada.

René miro a su hija que le sonreía-¿Segura?

-Sí, si me pongo peor te llamare.

-Te llamare cada media hora ¿trato hecho?- comento René.

Bella bufo-No soy una niña.

-Para mí lo sigues siendo.

-Está bien- se quejo Bella- Tendré conmigo mi celular- susurro.

-Estaremos…

-Ya sé donde- se quejo Bella cortándola-Vete ahora, antes que papa se desespere estar esperándote en el restaurante.

René suspiro, se despidió de su hija y se marcho, cuando Bella estuvo sola, saco su teléfono y miro la foto que se encontraba en la pantalla, era ella y Edward sonriendo.

-Me siento mal- susurro a la nada, cerró nuevamente los ojos y espero que las pastillas que su mama le había obligado tomar antes de irse, poco a poco el sueño la invadió y se quedo dormida.

_Se encontraba en el aeropuerto, su mirada posaba sobre cada uno de los rostros de las personas que se encontraban, él no estaba._

_Comenzó a correr nuevamente, gritando su nombre una y otra vez, no le importaba que la gente la tomara de loca, Bella lo único que quería era que él estuviera con ella, que no tomara ese avión._

_-Pasajeros del vuelo 573849, favor de abordar._

_Bella se detuvo en seco y las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas, ese era su vuelo, corrió más deprisa, se detuvo cuando lo vio, entrar por aquellas puertas de cristal, estaba tomado de la mano de Tanya Denali y ambos sonreían._

_Su corazón se partió a la mitad- Edward, Edward- grito más fuerte, quiso meterse por las puertas de vidrio, pero le negaron la entrada, solo pasajeros del vuelo tenían derecho de entrar, ella no llevaba nada salvo su cartera con poco dinero y su celular, traía una blusa de rayas negra con blanco, unos pantalones de mezclilla y sus converses negros._

_-Edward- grito._

_Entonces él se detuvo en seco al escucharla, se giro y la vio parada, sostenida por dos policías que se la llevaban a la fuerza, Bella lo miro y suspiro, se veía tan guapo con aquella camisa azul que ella le había regalado en su cumpleaños, le sonrió, pero él nunca le regreso la sonrisa._

_-Edward- le llamo._

_Pero él se había dado la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con Tanya._

Las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas, y sus ojos fueron abiertos de golpe, estaba oscuro, así que prendió su lámpara y se calmo, le dolía la cabeza y su cuerpo lo sentía débil, observo su celular, cuatro llamadas perdidas de su madre.

Le regreso la llamada.

-¿Mama?- susurro.

-_Jovencita, me tenias preocupada_- se quejo René del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Ya vienen a la casa?- pregunto Bella comenzando a templar por la temperatura.

-_No podemos pasar, hubo una inundación y la lluvia es muy fuerte_.

Dicho eso hubo un trueno que dejo a Bella tiesa, odiaba los truenos. Se acurruco mas contra sus sabanas, escuchando la lluvia pegar contra el techo y su ventana.

-Ma…ma- tembló Bella.

-_Hija… no te escucho…_

Ella tampoco la escuchaba claramente, cerro el teléfono y suspiro.

Recordó el sueño que tuvo y le dieron escalofríos, volvió a abrir su celular y marco su número, tres largos y tormentosos pitidos tuvo que esperar, para que él le contestara.

-¿_Bella?_

Al escuchar sus palabras, se sintió tranquila, respiro hondo- Edward- trago en seco.

_-¿Te encuentras bien? _

-Estoy enferma- tosió varias veces Bella- ¿Dónde estás?

-_Voy camino a tú casa, tu mama me llamo, pidiéndome que te hiciera compañía, ya que estabas sola en la casa y con fiebre, mi padre me dio unos analgésicos para que te los diera y así se te bajara la fiebre_.

Suspiro profundamente Bella-Llega pronto- susurro débilmente.

Se levanto de su cama, sintiéndose mareada, se sostuvo de ella y respiro varias veces, para que se pasara aquello, se puso sus pantuflas y un suéter, bajo despacio las escaleras, la parte de abajo se encontraba oscuro, así que prendió las luces, pero al instante que hizo aquello, las luces se apagaron, por la culpa de un trueno caer muy cerca de su casa.

Se había ido la luz, fue a la cocina y prendió la única vela que encontró, se acerco a la puerta, cuando escucho golpes, respiro aliviada, Edward había llegado pronto, fue a abrirle y la vela se pago por la corriente de aire que entro.

-La vela se apago - susurro al ver a su Edward empapado por la lluvia.

Edward sonrió y se acerco a su Bella, sin antes cerrar la puerta-Llego y lo primero que me dices es que la vela se apago ¡vaya! Que buen recibimiento tuve.

Bella sonrió, se quito su suéter y se lo dio-Quítate tu suéter y la camisa, si no te enfermaras- susurro- Ponte esto.

En la oscuridad podía ver su silueta, y también que él le había hecho caso, observo su pecho desnudo y sintió las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Listo, el pantalón se secara pronto…- Bella lo abrazo, sintiéndose mejor, Edward poso su mano sobre su frente y la sintió arder de temperatura.-Sigues teniendo temperatura, las pastillas que te dio tu mama no sirvieron- susurro.

-No vuelvo a tener sexo en el auto contigo- se quejo Bella.

Edward rió y la beso.- Lastima- susurro- Fue un excelente sexo.

La llevo a la cocina y de nuevo prendió la vela, le sirvió un vaso de agua y le dio dos pastillas para que la fiebre se le bajara, Bella se las tomo, pero frunció el ceño, las pastillas tenían mal sabor y se le había quedado en su boca.

-Son horribles- se quejo.

-Te aliviaras.

Bufo y se acerco a él para que la abrazara, al estar en sus brazos se sentía segura, feliz y sobre todas las cosas completa.

-Te amo- susurro.

-Yo también, además ¿no crees que hace frío?

Ella rió y se puso de puntitas, para darle un beso en los labios, lo cual él profundizo, se separaron al escuchar otro trueno caer, se fueron a la habitación de ella y Edward la abrigo, se acostó a un lado de ella y la abrazo.

-He estado pensando que le diré a Alice, lo que tenemos- comento Bella- Es mi amiga y odio mentirle- susurro.

-Tomes la decisión que tomes, siempre te apoyare- susurro Edward- Estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas.

Bella sonrió-¿Para siempre?

-Si- susurro Edward.- Para siempre.

**.**

**.**

Esme hojeaba las hojas de aquel álbum café, observaba con detenimiento las fotos de sus hijos, y la de su familia. Una que otra vez sonreía al recordar aquellos momentos que han pasado, momentos que nunca se olvida y que al observarlo en una foto hace que sonrías al recordar aquel día.

Miro una foto de ella y su hermana Raneé, eran ellas dos cargando en brazos a un par de bebes, Edward y Bella. Sonrió mostrando sus dientes, era una hermosa foto y era la que mas amaba de todas, recordó como ese día su hermana le había dicho; _Recuerdas cuando éramos niñas, decíamos que tu segundo hijo se casaría con mi hija si es que tuviera una niña o si no sería al revés. Lo sigo recordando luego de varios años._

Había dicho en broma, lo cual ambas sonrieron, cuando les tomaron esa foto. Siguió hojeando el álbum, ahora las fotos eran de sus hijos con Bella, observo en cada toma como Edward y Bella eran muy cercanos, Edward empujando a Bella en el columpio, Bella mirando a Edward. Edward mirando a Bella. Frunció el ceño, ellos comenzaron a ser cercanos cuando vieron aquella pornografía de Emmett cuando eran niños.

Observo las últimas fotos que había revelado hace dos días, eran recientes, pero en estas fotos Edward y Bella se miraban con ¿amor?

Dejo las fotografías y se levanto de la mesa, se encamino a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua fría, quería despegar su mente de aquellas fotografías, ahora que lo recordaba Edward extrañaba demasiado a Bella cuando ella se fue de viaje con sus papas, no era un extraño entre primos, era un te extraño como pareja, mejor dicho como amantes.

Dejo el vaso de vidrio sobre estante y respiro varias veces.

Era imposible.

Imposible en muchas maneras, agarro el teléfono y marco al celular de Edward, si no se equivocaba estaría con Bella ya que ella está enferma, se detuvo antes de marcar las teclas y reacciono comenzando a reír.

Debía estar equivocada, Edward y Bella sabían que eran primos, ellos no sabían que René era adoptada. Suspiro aliviada y se toco la frente, si seguía imaginando ese tipo de cosas la creerían loca.

Solo para calmar sus sospechas, debía de observar a su sobrina e hijo muy atentos, si algo pasaba entre ellos, definitivamente debía de tomar medidas drásticas.

.

.

Una semana y media después, Edward y Bella estaban tomados de la mano, bajo un árbol del parque abandonado, llamado así, ya que casi nadie viene a este lugar, después de la muerte de un niño en los columpios.

Bella levanto la cara y sonrió al sentir el sol pegar en su cara.

-Amo los días soleados- susurro.

Edward la miro y le acaricio la mejilla con ternura- Y yo te amo a ti- dijo con una sonrisa.

Bella le miro y se sonrojo-No me canso de escucharte decirme que me amas- susurro, se recargo en el pecho de Edward y él la abrazo.

-Entonces te lo diré una y mil veces.

-Y yo también.

Cerró los ojos disfrutando de la compañía de Edward- Ahora que lo pienso ¿no te ha parecido extraño que tu mama no nos deje solos en tu casa?- susurro desconcertada, abrió los ojos y se giro para verlo.

Edward se quedo pensativo- Es cierto, mama últimamente me pregunta a donde voy o que hice al día- susurro.

Bella suspiro- Ha de estar en la etapa de saber que hace su hijo- sonrió- Mamá estuvo así un tiempo atrás- comento encogiéndose de hombros- Mañana le diré a Alice mi relación contigo, tengo miedo que no se lo tome también como Jasper.

Edward rodó los ojos- Jasper me pego- susurro.

-Alice me matara- comento Bella.

Él le sonrió y le beso en la comisura de los labios- No lo hará, te quiere.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar, maldigo bajo y vio un mensaje de su mama.

¿_Dónde y con quien estas?_

_Mama._

Frunció el ceño y suspiro, se levanto con cuidado debajo de aquel árbol verde y le tendió la mano derecha a Bella para ayudarla a levantarse, ella le tomo de la mano y ambos sintieron aquella corriente familiar, la miro y le sonrió. – Vámonos, te llevo a tu casa, mama ya me quiere en la casa.

-No, llévame a la casa de Alice, quiere que le ayude en un video que le dará a Jasper- susurro.

Edward la beso y Bella profundizo en beso entreabriendo los labios. Se separaron por falta de aire.

-¿Cuándo lo haremos nuevamente?- susurro Edward en su oreja haciendo que Bella se estremecería.

-Pronto- susurro con una sonrisa.

.

.

Bella miro con detenimiento a Alice que se encontraba en la computadora, concentrada en el video para Jasper.

-¿Bella?- susurro Alice, girando a verla- Ya dime lo que me quieres decir, has estado así toda una semana o más.

Bella frunció el ceño, mientras se acostaba en la cama de Alice, miro el techo y suspiro-¿Soy tan obvia?

-Mucho, si no me dices, le diré a Jasper que me diga, creo que él sabe lo que me vas a decir- se levanto del escritorio y se encamino a su cama con cobertor rosa, miro que Bella miraba el techo y fruncía el ceño-Te conozco lo suficiente, a Jasper y a Edward y sé que los tres esconden algo.

Trago en seco y se levanto de la cama, se encamino a la ventana y suspiro- Esta bien, te lo diré-frunció el ceño- Pero no quiero que me odies o me dejes de hablar luego de esto, te quiero mucho y no quiero perder tu amistad por esto, pero si me dieras a elegir entre tu o lo que te diré… creo que estaría en una situación bastante fea, ya que no quiero perderlos.

-¿A quién perderás, además de mí?

-A Edward- susurro.- Hace tiempo él y yo nos gustamos, se que somos primos, pero no es así, nuestras madres no llevan la misma sangre, mi mama es adoptada, así que eso hace que Edward y yo no seamos primos de sangre- hablo rápidamente-¿Recuerdas que te dije que ya no era virgen?- se giro para ver como Alice se tapa su boca con sus manos- Perdí mi virginidad y Edward también, él me ama y yo a él , ahora somos novios y espero que lo entiendas- susurro nerviosa.

-Esto… tú lo que me acabas de decir, ¿es verdad?- susurro horrorizada.

-No somos primos- dijo Bella.

-Pero no puede ser lo suyo, sus mamas se quieren como hermanas biológicas y si se enteran que ambos son amantes por decirlo los separaría.

-Somos cuidadosos.

-No hay mentira que dure cien años, todo se entera; ellas lo sabrán tarde o temprano.

Bella comenzó a llorar-No quiero que me separen de Edward, lo amo tanto que mi corazón se rompe de tan solo pensar en aquello.

Alice suspiro, agacho la mirada y volvió a suspirar- No sé qué decirte, pensé que era Jacob con el que salías y yo le ando diciendo a toda la escuela que entre tú y Edward no hay nada, ya que andas con Jacob ¿te das cuenta que es mentira?

-Yo te dije que entre Jacob y yo no paso nada, pero no me escuchaste… el solo se me declaro y Edward- sonrió al decir su nombre- él fue el que me rescato de que Jacob enloqueciera luego de besarme.

-¿Qué?

-Me beso a la fuerza- dijo Bella- Quería que lo quisiera como él me quería a mí, pero mi corazón le pertenece a Edward desde siempre.

Alice miro a su amiga- Son primos- susurro

-No es cierto.

-Vas a salir dañada o lastimada, lo sé.

-Te tendré a ti para que me cuides- Bella se acerco a Alice y la miro, comenzaba a salirle lagrimas, le sonrió y la abrazo- Te quiero amiga.

-Y yo también, aunque tenga ganas de matarte- ambas rieron-Estoy feliz que estés enamorada, igual que yo, si Edward te lastima lo mato.

-No lo hará, me ama, me ama tanto que le duele separarse de mí.

Alice inhalo aire, para luego soltarlo… -Ahora luego de esta declaración, tengo ganas de ir de compras.

Bella se horrorizo y Alice sonrió- Me la debes, luego de mantenerme ese secreto mucho tiempo.

-Te quiero amiga.

-Y yo a ti.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la escritora:** cha, chan… la madre de Edward sospecha u.u

Gracias por sus comentarios.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capitulo 14.**_

-Ella es mi mejor amiga- Alice señalo a Bella que se encontraba a lado de ella. - Romperé el corazón y yo te rompo la cara.

-¡Alice!- exclamo Bella.

-Alice, jamás le haría daño a Bella. La amo.

Enarco una ceja y se cruzo de brazos- Mas te vale.

-Vale, ¿Y ahora porque esa conducta contra mí?

-Te lo mereces por haberle robado el corazón a Bella.

-Ella también me lo robo.

Bella sonrió al escuchar a su novio, se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, tan tierno y delicado que basto para que el corazón del adolescente latiera apresuradamente. Edward le acaricio la mejilla izquierda con su mano, y luego entrelazo su mano con la de ella, un acto intimo que hizo que Alice se volteara, pues supo que habían entrado a su mundo de amor.

-¡Los primos enamorados!- exclamo Jasper, desde la entrada de la casa de su novia. Alice sonrió al escucharlo y corrió a sus brazos. -¿Ya te lo contaron?

-Hoy, así que es un poco difícil aceptarlo y más aun, cuando han entrado a su propia burbuja.

Jasper rio.- Hey par de enamorados, me quiero raptar a mi novia toda la tarde y ella no se puede ir si siguen en su casa.

Edward frunció el ceño al escuchar a sus amigos. Le sonrió a Bella y se giro para verlos abrazados. - ¿Te la raptaras en su misma casa? Me he percatado que no se encuentran los padres de Alice.

Alice se sonrojo y Jasper hizo lo mismo segundos después.

-¡Los he cachado en su plan!- exclamo Edward con una sonrisa en los labios.

Bella le dio un leve golpe en su brazo para callarlo. –Edward.

-Lo siento, es solo que me da risa verlos sonrojados.

-Alice, gracias por escucharme y aceptar lo nuestro- se recargo sobre el hombro de su enamorado- Nos iremos para que tengan toda la tarde para ustedes dos.

-Gracias Bella, por cierto, no te comiste lo que te prepare.

-No tenía hambre de sopa con…

-Sopa de fideos, con atún, salsa picante, papas, cebollas, ajo, y…

-¡Le encantara a Jasper comerlo!

Jasper miro a Bella con cara de horror. Bella le sonrió.

-Es cierto ¿Jasper, has comido ya?

-Yo…

-No, no ha comido, vele sus ojos Alice, tiene hambre y Oh, ¿lo que escucho no son tus tripas sonar amigo?

Todos en la sala lo escucharon perfectamente, Bella abrió los ojos jalo del brazo de su Edward y salió de la casa de su amiga- Nos vemos en la escuela Alice- grito.

-Tu…-dijo Alice saliendo de la puerta.

-Te quiero.

Bella corrió calle abajo, aun sosteniendo de la mano de Edward, cuando miro que no los seguía, dejo de correr para tomar aire, cuando escucho una risa aterciopelada.

-Fueron tus tripas gruñir del hambre.- dijo entre jadeos.

-No.

-¿No?

-Bueno… no quería comer lo que Alice preparo.

Edward sonrió. – Entonces te invito a comer, no he comido.

Bella lo miro y enarco una ceja-¿No fuiste a tu casa luego de dejarme en la casa de Alice por cuatro horas?

Se encogió de hombros- No quería ir y ver la mirada amenazante de mi madre, así que le envié un mensaje diciéndole que estaba en tu casa.

-Eso es mentir.

- A veces es bueno. – Se acerco a Bella para abrazarla, pero ella se aparto-¿Te puedo abrazar?

-Solo con una condición.

-¿Cual?- frunció el ceño.

-Que nunca me sueltes.

-¡Jamás!

/

Bella termino sus ravioles y tomo de su vaso de agua. Miro a Edward que estaba por terminar la lasaña que había pedido y sonrío, se había manchado la comisura de labio con salsa y le pareció tierno.

-Edward- le llamo, para tener su atención. Edward levanto la cara para verla y sonrío- Tienes salsa aquí- se señalo ella misma para que Edward supiera donde, pero cuando él lo hizo se mancho mas con salsa.

-¿Ya?

Bella rio- Ven, acércate.

Él se acerco y Bella le dio un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios, luego le lamio más arriba con su lengua, algo que le pareció erótico a Edward, pues se puso duro. Edward la tomo de la cabeza con su mano y lo empujo mas contra él, busco sus labios y los beso con pasión. Bella le regreso el beso y a medida que el beso transcurría, ambos gimieron.

-Fue mala idea limpiarte.- Dijo entre jadeos Bella.

-Lo sé, ahora solo pienso en introducirme en ti lentamente y ambos gemir.

Bella se sonrojo, pero sintió de repente como su vientre comenzaba a palpitar. –En el baño- dijo de repente.

-¿En el baño?

-En la lista dice un baño; vamos al baño, será divertido.

Edward miro a su Bella sin creerlo. -¿Dime quien eres y qué hiciste con mi Bella?

-Oh… cállate, me voy a levantar primero y te veo en los baños.

-¿Hablas enserio?

-Claro, pero…- se sentó de nuevo en su silla- creo que me estoy arrepintiendo.

Edward le llamo a la camarera para que les trajera la cuenta, miro a Bella y sonrío- Pago y luego te alcanzo en los baños.

Bella enarco una ceja -¿De verdad?

-Claro…

Bella se miro en el espejo del baño, se mojo la cara con agua y luego se miro otra vez. Estaba sonrojada, lo harían en un baño público. Se mojo de nuevo la cara. No estaba soñando, era realidad, miro el baño, se encontraba limpio y era de color azul con blanco.

Escucho golpes del otro lado de la puerta y abrió, miro a Edward que se metía con ella al baño. –Nadie me ha visto- susurro.

Una sonrisa avergonzada se dibujo en los labios de Bella. -Me siento un poco avergonzada -susurró, sintiendo las mejillas algo calientes. -Pero no me echaré atrás.

Una nueva oleada de calor le saco de su ensoñación. El agarre que Edward mantenía en su brazo de repente le quemaba, pero a la vez era algo agradable. Noto que en sus mejillas de él un rubor. Descendió un poco más hasta llegar a los labios.

Bella se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua, anticipándose al contacto repentinamente necesitado. Sintiendo mayor confianza volvió a acercarse, y en esta ocasión lamió el labio inferior un par de veces, sintiendo un leve escalofrío en el otro que le gustó.

―Abre la boca ―susurró él.

Bella no tenía intención de obedecer aquel mandato, pero por pura inercia separó un poco los labios, sintiéndose en el fondo curioso y algo ansioso.

El cuerpo de Edward se estremeció en el momento que cazó los labios contrarios. Eran suaves y cálidos. Sentía como si su boca y la de Bella encajaran a la perfección.

Algo ansioso, su lengua se abrió paso en la cavidad que le esperaba entreabierta, en busca de la contraria. Apenas rozó la lengua de ella, su interior se agitó, y el calor de su rostro parecía descender a otra parte de su cuerpo. No esperaba que besar a Bella le encendería tanto, sólo le estaba besando, ni siquiera se había atrevido a comenzar a acariciarle o algo más. Le seguía sujetando el rostro, en un intento de que éste no se alejara pronto. Quería besarla hasta terminar sin aliento.

La tomo por la cintura en un agarre firme y posesivo, y la estampó contra la pared más cercana, sacando un ruidito de sorpresa ahogada de Bella que él aprovechó para finalmente enredar sus lenguas. El calor de su cuerpo crecía, y algo incómodo, lo sentía concentrarse en su vientre y un poco más abajo, acompañado de una especie de cosquilleo. No podía ser que por un beso su cuerpo reaccionara así. Intentó calmarse un poco para controlar aquella sensación, pero el estar casi literalmente comiéndole la boca a Edward como si su vida dependiera de ello, y tener ese cuerpo tan cerca, definitivamente no ayudaba.

Quería todo de Edward. Y lo obtendría en ese momento.

Edward descendió una de sus manos despacio, guió la mano bajo su blusa, le acaricio el costado y el vientre. Acercó los labios al lóbulo de una de las orejas, rozándolo.- Es bueno que no te eches para atrás ―le susurró con voz suave, para después deslizar la lengua por el contorno de la oreja. Sus dos dedos habían empezado a rozar con suavidad su. Al instante fue recompensado con un ligero temblor de su novia y otro suave jadeo.

-¿Traes condones?

-En el bolsillo derecho del pantalón.

Bella lo tomo y llevó las manos al cierre del pantalón de Edward y lo abrió, bajándolo de un firme tirón que le hizo parecer desesperado ante los ojos verdes que la miraban, aunque no le importó.

Porque realmente se empezaba a desesperar.

Edward dejó escapar un sonido de satisfacción al sentir las primeras caricias sobre su excitación, aunque pensó que aquello se sentiría más agradable si pudiera sentir el toque de piel contra piel, y no a través de la tela de la ropa interior. Se acercó a la boca entreabierta de Bella y con la punta de la lengua le acarició un par de veces el labio inferior. Interiormente sonrió al notar que la lengua de ella salía de su escondite, buscando toparse con la suya.

Edward le desabrocho los pantalones a Bella y también se los bajo con todo y ropa interior, le acaricio su intimidad con dos dedos, lo que hizo que Bella gimiera entre su boca.

-Estas tan húmeda- susurro.

Edward se bajo sus bóxers y le quito el condón de la mano a Bella, abrió el paquete y saco el condón, poniéndoselo al instante.

Ambos miraron sus cuerpos desnudos de cintura para abajo y se sonrojaron. Edward poso una de sus manos en sus nalgas de ella y la atrajo más hacia él, la levanto del suelo separando sus piernas a cada costado y la penetro de un solo movimiento.

Y así lo hizo.

Salió un poco y volvió a entrar, escuchando un breve sonido por parte de Bella que no supo identificar si fue de dolor o satisfacción. Con un brazo ella rodeó la cintura de Edward y su otra mano la apoyó en la pared, en el lado donde Edward no se sostenía.

Continuó embistiendo, sintiéndose a cada momento más seguro en sus movimientos.

―Edward…

Escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado de aquella forma le provocó una especie de latigazo placentero que le recorrió por completo. La voz de Bella se había escuchado tan… no sabía cómo definirlo.

―Ed…ward …

Estimulante, tal vez ese sería el termino, ya que le incitaba a continuar y no detenerse por nada del mundo. Sus arremetidas cobraron más fuerza, su respiración se había vuelto pesada y jadeante, y sentía tensos los músculos, en especial las piernas.

Ayudándose del brazo que mantenía rodeado Bella, cada vez que le penetraba le atraía hacia él para que fuera más profundo. Su mano sobre la pared se cerró en un puño. Aquello era tan placentero que hasta parecía ser irreal.

Bella había cerrado los ojos en un intento de intensificar las sensaciones. No escuchaba a Edward gemir, pero sí escuchaba su rápida respiración jadeante.

Más de una vez el nombre de Edward se le escapó en un gemido, ya que a veces las embestidas le provocaban unas sensaciones muy intensas: calor, presión, cosquilleo…

Ya no podía aguantar más, sentía que pronto terminaría. Apretó los labios al tiempo que aceleraba el movimiento. Sintió el agarre de Edward afianzarse más, si es que se podía, y de un momento a otro notó un estremecimiento.

―Bella…

Todavía sintiendo a Edward moverse levemente, el escucharle gemir su nombre con esa voz ronca y fatigada la llevó al orgasmo, provocándole un estremecimiento que le azotó por completo y le hizo contraer su entrada inconscientemente al tiempo. Y luego Edward llego al orgasmo.

Los dos chicos permanecieron en esa posición un momento más, exhaustos e intentando regular sus respiraciones.

Edward llevó ambas manos a la cintura de Bella, sujetándola cuando ella quiso dejarse caer de rodillas en el suelo sin ningún cuidado. Se arrodilló despacio.

-¿Bella?

-Estoy bien, solo que exhausta- interrumpió ella entre jadeos.

Edward le dio un beso en la frente y sonrío. –Parece que tocan en la puerta.

Bella lo miro a los ojos y sonrío- Nos han escuchado.

-Tal vez sí.

.

.

Esme miro a su hermana y le sonrió, dándole un abrazo al instante.

-Hermana- dijo con la cara de sorpresa René- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No puedo venir a ver a mi hermanita?- dijo Esme, la soltó y se acomodo su bolsa negra que se le estaba cayendo del hombro, miro la casa de su hermana, seguía estando como siempre, limpia y bien acomodada.

-Claro que si.- Dijo al instante René, invito a su hermana a pasar a la sala, mientras ella preparaba unos cafés con pan quesillos, cuando las dos hermanas estaban sentadas sobre el sillón blanco de René, comenzaron a tomarse el café.

-¿Y donde esta mi sobrina?- murmuro Esme con interés.

-Está en casa de Alice, ¡Son inseparables!- murmuro con una sonrisa.

Esme mastico uno de los panes que su hermana había horneado esta mañana, espero hasta que estaba bien molido en su boca para pasarse la comida.

-Como lo es con Edward- dijo.

Levanto la vista para mirar a su hermana, supo que no se había percatado de que tal vez su hija y su hijo andaban o eran amantes. Había venido por un solo motivo, saber si su hija no le había hablado de Edward. Además, frunció el ceño al ver que su hijo le había mentido en el mensaje, no estaba en casa de Bella.

René enarco una ceja y miro a su hermana divertida- Si, es muy cercana a Edward. ¿Recuerdas cuando mi hija estaba enferma y Edward vino a verla?- Esme asintió- Cuando llegamos luego de la tormenta, fui a ver a mi hija; se encontraba con mi sobrino en la cama profundamente dormidos y con la mano entrelazada.- Suspiro René al recordar aquella escena- Supuse que Edward le estaba cantando como lo hacían de niños tomados de la mano y creo se quedaron dormidos así.

-Mmm..

-¿Y ahora porque hablamos de nuestros hijos?

Esme se atraganto con su café y tocio varias veces antes de responder-Creo que la conversación surgió de la nada- mintió Esme.- ¿Hermana, no te parece muy sospechoso que ellos sean tan unidos?

-¿Piensas que ellos son algo más que primos?- dijo René.

-Sí.

-Hubo un tiempo en que lo creí y fui posesiva con mi hija, quería saber donde estaba y con quien. Pero cuando ella me dijo que estaba enamorada de un chico imposible, me tranquilicé, creo que ese chico ya le hizo caso a mi hija, puesto que cuando estábamos en nuestras vacaciones se enviaban mensajes.

-¿Te dijo con quien?

-Con su novio.-Murmuro.

-¿Era con el único que se enviaba mensajes?

-Según yo sí. Hasta me pareció raro que mi sobrino no le enviara mensajes.

-Si lo hizo, yo lo vi- murmuro Esme comenzando a ponerse histérica,

-Esme, es adolescente, sabes muy bien que mi hija no me va a contar casi nada de su vida, yo no lo hacía con nuestra madre ni tú tampoco.

-Lo siento, me he puesto histérica- se disculpo.

-No creo que nuestros hijos sean algo más. Bella me dijo que Edward tiene novia.

La cara de Esme se des configuró. Bella tenía novio, Edward tenía novia. Con eso le bastaba estar tranquila, pero ¿Por qué no lo estaba? ¿Por qué seguía pensando que tal vez ellos dos…?

Dejo la frase incompleta cuando se escucharon risas desde la entrada de la puerta, le hizo una señal a su hermana para que no respondiera la pregunta que le hizo Bella.

-¿Mama donde estas?- grito una vez más su sobrina.

-¿Y tu mama?

La voz de Edward, hizo que Esme girara por el pasillo, comenzaban a acercarse hacia la sala.

-Creo que no está. Tenemos casa sola- dijo la adolescente.

-Me gusta eso, así podremos terminar lo del restaurante y….

La frase quedo en el aire, cuando los dos adolescentes se pararon en seco al observar a sus madres en la sala. Al instante Edward y Bella se soltaron las manos que se encontraban entrelazadas, y que no paso desapercibidas por sus madres.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la escritora:** Mas de tres semanas según yo, sin actualizar, chicas y chicos lo siento, de verdad pero tenía mucha tarea y sigo teniendo, ahorita me he dado una escapada de mis obligaciones para escribir esto.

Gracias por sus comentarios ¿Merezco uno más? Se aceptan opiniones, amenazas, etc...

Ato. Su escritora.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15.

Grito, mientras todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba contra sus sollozos. Agarro con fuerzas la almohada blanca y grito con mayor fuerza.

Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas rojas, mientras su cara era de dolor puro.

-Edward ¿hijo te encuentras bien?- dijo preocupada su madre del otro lado de la puerta. Llevo sus manos a la perilla y se percato que se encontraba con seguro, de nuevo escucho los gritos de su hijo, se alarmo y toco con mayor fuerza- Edward ¿Qué sucede?

Edward detesto a su madre, miro la puerta de madera con odio, y se sorbió la nariz. No le contestaría, su orgullo era más fuerte que el dolor que sentía. Su corazón se lo había roto su propia madre.

Ella había arruinado su pequeño mundo feliz, donde solo existía Bella y él contra todos.

Ahora solo era él. No quería imaginársela en estos instantes, debería de estar igual que él o peor, ambos jodidos y echándose la culpa por todo lo que hicieron, debería de sentirse asqueado, pero no lo sentía así, la amaba. Por dios que si la amaba, pero esto era un desastre, su Bella, su hermosa Bella, debía de ir a verla, pero se sentía tan cobarde.

Se levanto de la cama y se limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano, abrió la ventana y miro hacia el suelo, si caía no moriría, así que eso estaba bien, debía de estar vivo para ir con ella, comenzó a bajar por el pino más cercano a su ventana, tuvo rasguños leves de las ramas pero no le causaban dolor, no se sostuvo bien y resbalo, cayo de nalgas en la tierra y maldijo.

Se levanto y corrió por el bosque.

Cuando pudo visualizar la casa de su Bella, su corazón se oprimió, se acerco y trepo por el árbol que llegaba al balcón de Bella, era raro, pero este día se sentía como Spiderman, había trepado y bajado dos árboles en un día, por el cristal se podía observar una figura tapada de pies a cabeza, la sabana morada se movía.

Abrió la ventana, aun cuando crujiera la madera vieja la figura debajo de la sabana no se detuvo. Lo primero que escucho fue un llanto horrible que destrozo mas su corazón, Edward se metió al cuarto y se encamino a su cama, se acostó en ella y abrazo su cuerpo debajo de aquella horrible sabana morada. Sintió su cuerpo como se tensaba y salía su cabeza.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

Sonrieron.

Dejaron de sonreír.

Y se sintieron una mierda de persona.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo en susurro Bella.

-No quiero estar en mi cuarto, solo grito y lloro- dijo encogiéndose de hombros Edward.

Bella acaricio su mejilla con delicadeza. – Me has pillado a mí. Tus ojos están rojos.

-Llorar no es lo mío.

-Me siento como una mierda de persona.

-Y yo.

-Somos primos- dijo en susurro.

Edward se acerco a ella y la beso.

Se besaron, primero tiernamente, pero lo tierno pasó a ser agresivo. Se separaron cuando escucharon como tocaban la puerta de Bella.

-Hija, saldré a comprar la cena, no estoy de humor para cocinar ¿me quieres acompañar?

-No, quiero estar sola- grito Bella.

-Llamo Jacob invitándonos para ir a cenar a su casa mañana, Billy hará su especialidad.

Bella miro a su Edward y pudo distinguir que controlaba sus celos.

-No creo que iré.

-Vamos a ir, ya acepte, tu padre se pondrá alegre al saber que su amigo hará pescado frito, no tardare, voy y regreso por la cena, no te salgas.

Ambos adolescentes quedaron callados, escuchando los pasos de la madre de Bella, cuando la puerta de la entrada fue abierta ambos suspiraron.

-No te dejare ir a esa dichosa cena mañana, te secuestrare.

Bella sonrió.- No podemos ya.

-Y a joder, no eres mi prima.

-Edward…

-Te amo- le interrumpió, se acerco y la beso nuevamente- Te amo- dijo entre sus labios- Te amo, te amo, te amo…

Las mejillas de ambos comenzaron a resbalarse lágrimas.

-Te amo- dijo Bella soltando un sollozo.

Edward pego su frente contra la de ella e inhalo su aroma de fresillas.

-No puedo dejarte ir de mi lado, te necesito.

_-Mamá- dijo Edward sorprendió al ver a su madre en la casa de Bella, ella solo venia a ver a su hermana los fines de semana y hoy no era sábado ni domingo._

_-Qué bueno que hayas llegado corazón- dijo René a su hija. _

_-¿Por qué no me contestaste cuando te grite?- dijo inquieta Bella._

_-Porque…_

_-Porque yo se lo pedí a mi hermana- dijo Esme a su sobrina- Es solo que los escuchamos y les queríamos dar una sorpresa._

_-¿Una sorpresa?- dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido, miro a su madre y luego a su tía, ambas se daban miradas indiscretas, sabía que en aquella mirada se decían palabras que solo ellas entendían._

_-¿Qué clase de sorpresa?- Bella miro a su Edward y se alejo un poco de él con una sonrisa._

_Él se la regreso y se apoyo sobre la pared que se encontraba cerca de él, cruzo los brazos y miro de reojo a Bella, se percato que lucía hermosa con aquella blusa de manga largas que traía, se sonrojo al pensar en lo que había sucedido en el restaurante y como salieron sanos y salvos de ahí. Aunque la mirada de la sirvienta era de asombro, para ellos fue divertido._

_Bella miro de reojo a Edward, su corazón comenzó a latir, dejo de mirarlo para ver a su madre y su tía._

_-Mamá ¿Qué sucede?- dijo Bella._

_-Pequeña- escucho como su voz se quebraba._

_-Estamos felices- dijo de repente Esme._

_Su hermana la miro y enarco una ceja- Si, estamos felices._

_Me alegra- dijo la adolescente._

_-¿Alguna de ustedes está embarazada?_

_-No._

_-No. _

_Exclamaron al mismo tiempo._

_Bella rio. – ¿Entonces cual es esa sorpresa?_

_-Tu mamá y yo, nos enteramos que somos hijas de la misma madre._

_Bella quedo en shock al escuchar a su tía._

_Edward miro a su Bella y luego a su madre. -¿Qué?_

_-No queríamos decírselo a nadie, pensábamos que René era adoptada, pero no es así… por eso callamos todo este tiempo._

_-No comprendo._

_-Que somos hermanas de sangre, no saben lo felices que estamos- dijo René._

_Bella parpadeo sorprendida -¿Por qué nos cuentan esto? Sé que nos vieron tomados de la mano a Edward y a mí, pero nos tomamos la mano desde pequeños, así que porque todo este teatro- dijo comenzado a ponerse histérica._

_-Querida no es ningún teatro.- dijo su madre._

_Los ojos de la adolescente se empañaron de lágrimas que poco a poco fueron rodando por sus mejillas. _

_-Bella…_

_-¿Qué sucede hija, porque lloras?- su madre se levanto de la sala y se acerco a su hija preocupada._

_-Es mentira lo que dicen- susurro Bella con la voz corta._

_Edward se acerco a su Bella, le agarro las manos y la miro a los ojos- Bella estas fría- susurro._

_Esme miro aquella escena y su vena de la cabeza comenzó a notarse, se levanto y se acerco a su sobrina, empujo a su hijo y miro a su sobrina-Bella ¿Por qué estas así?_

_-Mamá creo que…_

_-Dale un té para los nervios- dijo Esme interrumpiendo a su hijo._

_-No quiero té, solo quiero escucharlas decir que es mentira, ustedes no pueden ser hermanas de sangre porque si lo son…_

_-Si lo somos, tú y Edward son primos de sangre - dijo su madre._

_-¡No!, ¡no! ¡ no!- grito Bella._

_-Bella- le llamo Edward preocupado._

_-¿Por qué ese comportamiento?- dijo su tía._

_Bella levanto la vista para mirar a su tía y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar. Porque amo a su hijo y me he acostado con él. Pensó Bella._

_-Estoy alterada, me sorprendió la noticia._

_Edward supo que mentía, la conocía como la palma de su mano, su corazón se oprimió al mirarla sufrir, él también sufría por la noticia. _

_-Hermana, me tengo que ir… Edward vámonos a la casa, despídete de tu tía y tu prima. Bella lo siento por la noticia, te hice daño._

_Esme miro a su hijo a los ojos y vio que él también sufría, su corazón se oprimió al saber que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Ellos eran algo más allá que una estrecha relación de primos. _

_-Cuidado con el viaje de regreso, te llamare en la noche._

_Ambas se despidieron con un abrazo._

_Edward y Bella se miraron solamente. Una despedida fría para este par de tortolos, con el corazón roto por culpa de sus madres._

-Yo también te necesito a mi lado- dijo Bella. Edward enlazo su mano con la de ella y beso sus nudillos. –No hagas eso Edward…- se alejo de él.

-¿Ya no me quieres?

-Claro que si, te amo… pero al pensar que somos primos, dentro de mi…

-Solo hay una cosa que hacer para que no nos atormentemos.- Dijo interrumpiéndola, la miro a los ojos - Tenemos que hacernos la prueba de sangre.

Bella lo miro a los ojos y supo que tenía que decírselo.-Si, es buena idea la prueba de sangre, además debemos hacérnosla ya que tengo retraso, hoy me di cuenta- dijo temerosa.

Edward se quedo en shock y la miro-¿Qué?

-¿La primera vez que lo hicimos usamos condón?

-Si- dijo Edward.

-Pienso que se rompió, leí en internet que a veces pasa.- Bella lo miro- es eso o tengo un desequilibrio hormonal.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la escritora:** Prometo no meter mucha drama a la historia.

¿Merezco un comentario? Sugerencias y opiniones se aceptan

Ato. Su escritora.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16.**

Por que le hace reír.

Por que es sencilla, dulce e inteligente.

Por como es y por mil razones más se enamoro de ella.

Jacob suspiro, su corazón aun se oprimía por su rechazo. - _Lo siento… no puedo corresponderte, solo puedo quererte como amigo._

Esa fue su última conversación que tuvo con ella, había disfrutado haberle robado un beso y también sintió una satisfacción al mirar el rostro rojo de Edward.

-Debes de conquistarla, acércate a ella y dile que quieres ser su amigo como antes.

-No creo que sea buena idea Leah- susurro Jacob.

-Ella te ha de extrañar, eran inseparables de niños.

-Cuando no se encontraba cerca su primo.

-Sabes que ellos dos solamente son primos, tienes ventaja de eso ¿estas seguro que quieres que te corte el cabello?

Jacob se miro en el espejo, su cabello negro largo y lacio cubría casi su cara, levanto la mirada para ver a su amiga con una sonrisa y unas tijeras en las manos.

-Quiero ser el nuevo Jacob, mañana vendrá a comer con su familia, quiero causar buena impresión.

-¿Y no quieres conquistarla verdad?

Jacob se sonrojo fuertemente- Esta bien, quiero hacerlo pero…

-Pero nada Jacob Black- agarro poco cabello y lo elevo- Ya no serás el Jacob que rechazan- y le corto el pedazo de cabello que había agarrado al principio, hubo un silencio, ninguno de los dos se movía pero era una buena señal.

-Si no la conquisto hay más chicas en la escuela- susurro sin animo- Córtalo- dijo claramente.

En la mañana del día siguiente estaciono su carro rojo debajo de un árbol, se miro en el retrovisor e inhalo todo el aire que pudo, para luego soltarlo de golpe.

-_Luces increíble_- le había dicho Leah cuando habían terminado de cortarle su cabello- _Si no tuviera novio, te conquistaría_- bromeo.

Sonrío al recordar la conversación, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al mirarse un cabello rebelde le caía sobre la frente, agarro gel del frasco que le había dado Leah para que se peinara como ella le había dicho, aplaco su cabello rebelde.

-Si no te acepta, hay mas chicas…- dijo para darse ánimos, agarro su mochila y salio del auto, pero se quedo estático al observar como su Bella se bajaba de la moto de Edward con su ayuda, ambos se miraron y sonrieron, caminaron a la escuela con cierta distancia, pero luego Edward se puso tras ella lo cual hizo que se sonrojara la adolescente, le coloco sus manos sobre su vientre y le susurro unas palabras que hizo que riera Bella.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza al mirarlos, observo como alguien lo miraba y levanto la cabeza, a tres autos de èl, la observaba Tanya Denali con una sonrisa en los labios, se acerco moviendo sus caderas y sonriéndole en cada instante, cuando estuvo frente a ella Jacob trago en seco y enarco una ceja.

-Hola- dijo seductoramente Tanya.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Siempre tan directo Jacob- río ella-Luces bien con tu nuevo cambio- le señalo el cabello.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo una vez más.

-Necesito tu ayuda- giro su cabeza a la dirección donde se habían ido el par de adolescente.

/

Bella se mordió el labio mientras que con su tenedor pellizcaba el pescado famoso de Billy, levanto la cabeza para observar como su padre y su madre comía con deleite aquel platillo y sonreían a la broma que les decía Billy.

Frunció el ceño al no entenderlos.

-Siento llegar tarde- se disculpo una voz gruesa a lado de ella.

Bella se quedo estática al escuchar la voz de su amigo, no lo había notado cuando entro al comedor. Lo miro y èl le sonrío, mientras ella abría los ojos al ver su nuevo cambio de cabello.

¡Jacob se había cortado el cabello!

-¡Jacob luces guapo!- dijo René.

-Gracias, Leah quiso intentar sus habilidades de estilista en mi.

-Pues lo ha hecho de maravilla, necesito decirle a tu amiga Leah que también quiero un corte de cabello- dijo Charlie con una sonrisa.

Billy carcajeo- Siéntate y come hijo, te guardamos pescado.

Jacob se sentó a lado de Bella- Hola- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Bella le sonrío- Hola Jacob- comento.

Había pasado unos dos meses desde la última vez que se hablaron y muchas cosas habían pasado.

-¿Y ahora porque no estas con tu primo?- dijo de repente, el tenedor de la madre de Bella golpeo el plato y Bella la miro para luego mirarlo a èl.

-Fue a la clínica- dijo en seco.

-¿A la clínica? ¿Para que?

-Quiere hacerse unos análisis- no le intimidaba la mirada que le daba su madre, la miro y le sonrío. -Por cierto luces bien con tu corte de cabello, conquistaras a muchas chicas.

-Gracias, pero a la única que quiero conquistar no esta disponible- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Bella Observo su chamarra negra y luego levanto la vista para mirarlo, sabia de que hablaba.

-Oh, Jacob deberías de conseguirte a alguien mas- dijo René de metiche- ¿Qué te parece mi hija? Se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo y ella me da solo excusas que tiene novio, pero jamás lo ha llevado a la casa- se quejo.

-No quiero presentártelo- se defendió Bella.

Jacob alzo la mirada para ver a madre e hija mirándose- ¿Tienes novio Bella? ¡Wow! ¿Quien es? ¿Es de la escuela o…?

Callo ante la mirada que le dio Bella. Ella negó la cabeza, desde pequeños se entendían con las miradas y aun seguían entendiéndose, aun cuando habían dejado de hablarse por que ella eligió a su primo en vez de a èl.

Su corazón se oprimió, y cambio de tema.

-¿Cómo has estado?- dijo Bella recargándose sobre un pino y mirando el mar que se extendía frente a ella.

-Bien supongo y tu ¿Cómo te ha ido con tu vida?- pregunto sentándose a lado de ella.

Cuando habían terminado de comer, el par de adolescentes salieron a dar una vuelta, era eso o estar encerrados en la casa y ver como sus padres cantaban con una botella de cerveza en la mano.

-Daria que perfecto.

-¿Es cierto que tu tienes novio?- murmuro, observo como Bella se sonrojaba fuertemente.

-Lo amo- dijo ella simplemente- Pero nuestro amor es un poco difícil en estos momentos y…- Bella dejo de mirar el mar para ver a su amigo a los ojos, había dejado la frase en el aire, no quería decirle que ella tal vez podría estar embarazada.

Sonrío al recordar las palabras de Edward en la mañana.

_-Me imagino tu vientre en cuatro meses más. Lucirás más hermosa que ahora._

- Y bueno ya sabes como es la vida entre parejas-susurro.

-No, no entiendo como es la vida, apenas tengo 16 años y tú también, pronto.

-El tiempo pasa muy deprisa- susurro Bella.-Dentro de poco cumpliré 16 años.

-¿Qué harás?

-Creo que me la pasare con Edward- dijo de repente, pero se mordió la lengua.

-¿Y tu novio? ¿No crees que el también quiere estar contigo?

-Lo estará- dijo segura.

-Pero…

-Jacob, ¿recuerdas que siempre te contaba todo?- observo que asentía- No siempre te dije la verdad… el día que me diste a elegir a Edward y tu, simplemente lo elegí a èl, porque…

-Porque lo amas- dijo de repente. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron y Jacob le sonrió falsamente, le había costado mucho decir aquellas palabras, pero era cierto lo que le dijo Tanya, Edward y Bella se amaban, ella lo supo el día que quiso llamar su atención, tenia a todos los chicos que quisiera con solo menear sus caderas y hablar seductoramente, pero con Edward había sido raro, èl solo le sonrío y se fue con Bella.

Aun sonríe cuando Tanya le dijo su historia que para ella era una desgracia.

-¿Desde cuando…?- dijo temerosa.

-Desde que éramos niños- mintió. Por dentro le daba asco al pensar en lo incesto que era. Sonrío nuevamente falsamente, su amor era imposible y ridículamente repugnante.

-Ojala los papeles hubieran sido al revés, ojala tu te hubieras enamorado de mi y no de tu primo.

-No es mi primo… no somos de sangre, estoy segura de eso.

-Bella, son primos, son de sangre.

-No.

-René y Esme si se enteran de su relación, los separara créeme lo que sienten es ridículo, son hormonas y…

-Jacob seguí esta conversación porque necesito de tu ayuda, necesito a mi amigo de nuevo, creo que estoy embarazada…

Jacob dejo de respirar solo por unos segundos, quedo en shock ante sus palabras, la miro y parpadeo varias veces. No podia ser cierto, ella no podia, simplemente no podia.

-Es mucha información por un día- dijo levantándose, se encamino a su casa, sin antes sacar su celular, se escucharon dos largos pitidos antes que una voz de mujer contestara.

-_Hola…_

-Estoy contigo, acepto ayudarte a separar a Edward y Bella- dijo secamente, termino la llamada y se alejo corriendo.

/

Bella suspiro antes de abrir los ojos y mirar por ultima vez el mar, se levanto de donde se encontraba, y camino hacia la patrulla de su padre, se metió dentro una vez que llego y se quedo hay a esperarlos.

Cuando estuvo en sus brazos en esa noche que èl se había metido a escondidas sobre la ventana de su cuarto, sus lagrimas contenidas de la tarde dieron su aparición.

-¿Tan malo fue ir a comer pescado?-dijo su voz aterciopelada- Sabia que debía robarte esta tarde.

-No… es solo que Jacob sabe ya lo de nosotros, no se porque se lo dije, creo que me sentí como antes, cuando nos decíamos todo.

-Bella…- le dije en susurro, beso su frente y luego la miro a los ojos- No pasara nada.

-Claro que si, èl sabe que tal vez este embarazada y lo peor es que ya mero cumplo 16 años.

-Lo se, el día de tu cumpleaños pienso llevarte a un lugar especial ¿recuerdas los lugares que hacen falta para que terminemos la lista?

-Si…

-Pues pensaba que tal vez…

-No quiero saberlo, quiero que sea una sorpresa.-dijo con una sonrisa-Mi madre sabe que fuiste a la clínica a hacerte análisis.

-¿Se lo dijiste?

-Le di una indirecta, para que viera que no pueden separarme de ti aun cuando ellas mienten sobre que son hermanas de sangre.

-Los análisis estarán dentro de una semana, lleve el cabello que me diste de tu mamà y de la mía y…

-Y solo falta saber que si estoy embarazada ¿Compraste la prueba de embarazo?- dijo en susurro.

-Si- èl también susurro, saco la prueba de su chamarra y se la tendió.

Bella la agarro y se levanto de la cama, miro a Edward y suspiro nerviosa- Te quedas aquí, yo iré al baño.

-Pero no hay nadie en tu casa, tu padre invito a tu mamà al cine- se quejo Edward.

-No importa, es solo que me da pena que te metas al baño conmigo cuando este haciendo… ya sabes que. Además si llegan mis padres de su ida al cine no quiero que sepan que estés aquí, te matarían.

-Esta bien, no exageres tanto Bella- se cruzo de brazos y se recargo en la pared, cerrando sus ojos- Te espero aquí.

Bella se marcho y luego de dos minutos regreso toda sonrojada y con la prueba de embarazo en sus manos- Tenemos que esperar 5 minutos.

-Estuve pensado en estos dos minutos- dijo Edward- Pensé: que si estas embarazada no pienso alegarme de ti y del bebe para nada aun cuando mi vida dependiera de eso. Si los análisis salen positivos y eres mi prima de sangre…

-Edward…- lo callo Bella-Si somos primos podemos abortar.

-No.- grito-No quiero eso, si somos primos simplemente no me separare de ti.

-¿Y si no estoy embarazada y no eres mi primo, aun te quedaras a mi lado?

-Siempre- contesto.

El corazón de Bella se encogió de felicidad.- ¿Qué nombre le pondremos al bebe si estoy embarazada?

Edward se acerco a ella y la abrazo tiernamente, la beso y luego pego su frente contra la suya.- Bella, como su madre- dijo con una sonrisa.

Bella frunció el ceño-Yo pensé que se llamara Edward.

Ambos se rieron. Bella fue la primera en mirar y su sonrisa se desvaneció. Edward tomo la prueba y rió.

-¿Por qué te ríes?- se quejo Bella sonrojada.

-Porque no estas embarazada, y ya teníamos el nombre de nuestro bebe imaginario.- Bella rió y Edward también- Te amo aun cuando no estés embarazada.

Bella le sonrío y se puso de puntitas para besarlo- Y yo te amo también- cuando sus labios estuvieron por juntarse, se escucho un ruido fuerte en la entrada de su cuarto. Ambos giraron al instante su cara a la entrada de la habitación de Bella y se quedaron en shock al mirar al Charlie con la cara roja y a su lado René cubriéndose la boca con su mano.

-¡Suelta a mi hija!- grito el jefe de policía antes de entrar al cuarto y darle un golpe fuerte a Edward, lo cual hizo que viera todo negro y se derrumbara al suelo, lo último que escucho antes de cerrar los ojos fue el grito de Bella.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la escritora:** Gracias por sus comentarios.

¿Merezco un comentario?

Ato. Su escritora.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17.

-¡Dios mío!- grito Bella al ver a su Edward tirado en el suelo, se giro para ver a su padre que se sobaba el puño con su mano sana. -¡Lo has golpeado!

-¡Te ibas a besar con tu primo!- grito su padre rojo de la furia.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?

-¡Bella!-le grito su madre-¡Son primos! ¡Dios mío, creo que me desmayare!

-Pues no te desmayes en mi-se soltó del agarre de su madre y camino hacia su amado, se agacho y le acaricio la mejilla roja, suspiro y se giro enojada para mirar a sus padres.- Lo has dejado inconsciente.

-Se merecía eso- dijo con el ceño fruncido el jefe de la policía- Apártate de él jovencita o conocerás mi furia.

-No me separare de él- se aferro a Edward, puso su mejilla sobre su pecho y escucho como su corazón latía.

-¡Isabela Swan!

-Padre, no me separare de él, si me separo lo mataras.

- ¡Y de un balazo. Te ibas a besar con tu primo!

-No es mi primo, no de sangre- se defendió Bella, miro a su madre-Que te lo diga ella si no es cierto.

-¡Son primos caray!- grito René- ¡Necesito llamarle a tu tía, mi hermana de sangre!- resalto las ultimas palabras.

Bella rió amargamente. Observo que su padre la miraba con cara de asco, pero se marcho, eso era bueno, suspiro cuando ya se encontraban solos_. –La prueba_- pensó, mientras la localizaba con la mirada, estaba tirada a un lado de ella, agradeció que sus padres no la hubiesen visto si no hubieran matado a Edward.

La tomo y la arrogo debajo de su cama, hay estaría a salvo, nadie en su sano juicio buscaría debajo de una cama llena de ropa sucia, zapatos regados o basura de alguna fritura.

Pero lo que no se fijo fue que; apareció otra rayita de color azul.

-Edward- le llamo, mientras lo movía- Edward amor- le susurro cerca de su oreja izquierda.

Observo como a Edward le daban escalofríos por su aliento, Bella sonrío y le beso en los labios, ella misma succionaba los suyos, pero lo dejo de hacer cuando los labios de él le regresaban el beso.

Río, mientras se apartaba de él.

Edward abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño. Subió una de sus manos en donde provenía el dolor, pero cuando lo rozo maldijo -¡Duele Una mierda!- dijo.

-No te toques.

- ¿Por qué siempre recibo golpes en la cara?

Bella bufo-Yo siempre me pregunto eso.

Edward rió y le acaricio su mejilla, a Bella se le recorto la respiración por aquel simple roce.

-¿Vieron la prueba?

-No creo, solo vieron que me ibas a besar.

-¿Dónde la dejaste?- se sentó en el suelo.

-Debajo de mi cama, ahí nadie la encostrara- le sonrío -¿A caso querías comprobar una vez mas si no estoy embarazada?- bromeo.

-Bella no quiero que nos metamos en mas problemas si tus padres se enteran que tuvimos sexo, por eso preguntaba que habías hecho con la prueba.

Bella se mordió el labio- Hablando de sexo ¿Cuándo lo haremos otra vez? Ayer que fui a la biblioteca, encontré un libro de sexualidad, venia diferente poses para alcanzar un orgasmo placentero.

Edward la miro y sonrío- Pronto, pero primero necesitamos saber los resultados- murmuro, ambos se miraron a los ojos y suspiraron.

Aquel suspiro decía tantas cosas, una de ellas era ¿Qué pasaría si en verdad son primos, dejarían de tener sexo, de besarse o simplemente de...amarse?

Ambos se levantaron del suelo, se tomaron de la mano y salieron del cuarto de Bella, cuando estaban bajando las escaleras, escucharon como el jefe de policía y la madre de Bella peleaba. Se soltó de la mano de él y suspiro.

-Odio enfrentarme con la realidad ¿Y si seguimos en mi cuarto por un rato mas? Ahí estaré en mi mundo perfecto, donde solo somos tú y yo.

Él le sonrío con tristeza- La vida es así, pero cuando todo esto se solucione…- dejo incompleta la frase.

-¿Seguiremos siendo tu y yo contra todos? ¿Aun así si los resultados dieran positivo o negativo?- dijo ella con miedo.

-Lo único que se, es que jamás me separare de ti.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Yo te…

-Aquí están chicos- dijo la madre de Bella, interrumpiendo a los adolescentes charlar- Vendrá Esme dentro de poco, mientras tanto, Bella ponle un poco de hielo a Edward, luce horrible el golpe.

Los adolescentes fueron a la cocina, Bella busco en el congelador hielos, pero cuando se fijo que no había frunció el ceño, encontró una paleta de chocolate, la saco, lo puso sobre un trapo y con cuidado se lo coloco en el golpe.

-Se armara un pleito- murmuro.

Edward subió su mano a la de ella donde se encontraba en su mejilla- Se solucionara.

Escucharon las voces de los padres de Edward, Edward frunció el ceño, pero estuvo tranquilo, debía de estar tranquilo, pues su Bella no lo estaba, debía enfrentar esto por los dos.

-¡TU hijo beso a mi hija!- grito el jefe de policía desde la sala.

-¡Edward, Bella!- gritaron ambas madres, los adolescentes caminaron a la sala, Esme y Carlisle se encontraban parados a lado de la televisión, mientras Charlie se encontraba sentado hecho una furia, Rene estaba a su lado.

Edward miro a su hermano que les sonreía mientras negaba la cabeza.

-Díganle a todos que ustedes no son hermanas de sangre, así este silencio no será incomodo. - dijo Edward luego de que todos en la sala estuvieran en silencio.

-Edward- lo reprendió su padre- NO arruines mas esto.

-Es cierto padre.

-¡Cállate!- grito Carlisle enojado.

Charlie inhalo grandes bocados de aire. – ¿Como solucionaremos esto?- dijo tratando de parecer lo mas sereno posible, a Bella le dio miedo ver a su padre así, recordó cuando era niña le rompió a su padre un barco hecho de vidrio, recuerda que llego a la casa feliz por el barco que había comprado, pero esa misma noche, cuando Bella quería verlo mas de cerca y sin la mirada amenazante de su padre, por accidente se le cayo de las manos e hizo ruido, su padre se levanto y cuando miro el barco roto, se había puesto una furia, a la mañana siguiente se encontraba sereno, lo sereno le aterro a Bella.

-Separarlos- dijo Esme.

Bella grito y se aferro a Edward- No, no, no hicimos nada malo, no somos primos de sangre, díselo mama- dijo ya con lagrimas en los ojos, se giro para ver a su madre callada- Diles que no son hermanas biológicas tu y Esme o yo diré a todos sobre tus lecturas con Billy.

Charlie giro a ver a su hija en seco y luego a Rene que comenzaba a llenarle sus ojos de lágrimas.

-¿Quién es Billy?- dijo Charlie.

-¡Es solo un amigo Bella!- grito Rene, se acerco a su hija y la agarro de la cintura para separarla de Edward.

-¡No!- grito Bella.

Edward la agarro con fuerza. –No, no me separen de ella- dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-¡No son amigos, son amantes!

Esme miro a su hermana, ella sabía la relación que tenia con Billy, suspiro, mientras ella negaba la cabeza.

-Edward vámonos a la casa, no volverás a ver a tu prima- dijo Esme- querido traite a tu hermano- le dijo a Emmett que observaba todo en silencio, cuando vio que no se movía le grito- Llévalo al auto.

-No- dijo en seco.

-Carlisle, lleva a tu hijo al auto, debemos separarlos antes que pase algo trágico.

-¿Por qué los separan?- dijo Emmettt- Saben muy bien que no están emparentados entre si- concluyo- En teoría, son primos, mas no tienen ningún lazo sanguíneo.

-¿Qué dices Emmeett?- Le dijo su padre deteniéndose de los adolescentes.

-Los tres escuchamos una vez, que mi madre y mi tía no eran hermanas de sangre.

Esme echo la cabeza hacia atrás y rió con mucha diversión. Eso hizo callar los gritos de Bella y Edward de inmediato. –La gente que espía a las demás personas solo obtienen una visión distorsionada.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente madre- dijo Emmett.

Bella lloro mientras abrazaba a Edward con más fuerzas, Emmett estaba de su parte, siempre lo estuvo. Siempre supo lo de ellos.

Edward abrazo a Bella e inhalo su aroma- Todo estará bien- le susurro.

-¿Son o no son hermanas?- dijo Carlisle confundido.

Esme y Rene se miraron- Cuando éramos niñas, Esme se cayó, necesitábamos donarle sangre y yo me ofrecí, pero mi madre me dijo que Esme y yo llevábamos la misma sangre. - dijo Rene.

Aquello fue una oleada de alivio para Edward y Bella.

Charlie se levanto de la sala- Entonces querida ¿Quién es Billy?

Rene sintió que se ahogaba, abrió los ojos y tartamudeo- Es… es un…amigo…

-¿De verdad?- tomo las llaves de la patrulla de la mesita de madera que estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Charlie?

-Solo iré con tu amigo.

-¡No! Tenemos que solucionar las cosas con Edward y Bella.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Por ejemplo…

-No son primos, esta mal lo que hacen lo admito, pero tu mujer ¡tu me engañas!

-Nos iremos, Esme, Emmett, Edward….- dijo Carlisle al ver como sus cuñados se mataban casi con los ojos, pero se detuvo a observar como su hijo abrazaba y le susurraba cosas en su oído a Bella, si ellos estuvieran en la calle y la gente pasara a su lado pensarían: que hermosa pareja.

-No me iré, la matara- grito Esme.

Carlisle miro a su esposa y frunció el ceño-No nos encumbre ese problema ¿o será que tu también me engañas?

Esme abrió muchos los ojos- No te engaño- dijo al instante.

-Mas te vale o tendré que encerrarte con llave.

Emmett rió, Bella y Edward también rió y suspiraron aliviados, por ahora todo estaría bien.

/

-Entonces ya sabe que hacer- dijo Tanya, le entrego un sobre blanco con dinero al doctor y le sonrío.

Jacob trago en seco- ¿Cuándo entreguen esos análisis, si vendrá el positivo o el 99% que si?

El doctor lo miro y asintió-Si, vendrá que será positivo, y además mantendré mi boca cerrada.

-Si habla morirá- dijo Tanya.- Lo estarán vigilando doctor de quinta. -Se levanto de la silla y tomo del brazo a Jacob- Vámonos amor, tenemos que aprender a ser buenos amigos para esos adolescentes, sufrirán por la noticia el lunes por la mañana cuando se enteren que si son primos de sangre, los análisis nunca mienten.

Jacob suspiro- ¿No hemos llegado lejos?

-¿Quieres a Bella no?

-Si.

-Entonces cállate y sigue el plan. La primera fase se ha cumplido.

-¿Cuál será la segunda?

-Que Bella pierda el bebe.

A Jacob le dieron escalofríos-¿Y si no esta embarazada?

-Tienes que saberlo, mis hombres vieron a Edward comprar una prueba de embarazado, a estas alturas sabrán si esta o no esta embarazada.- Sonrío- Solo recuerda con el dinero puedes hacer todo.

-No puedes hacer que Edward se enamore de ti- comento Jacob.

La cara de Tanya se des configuro, respiro varias veces antes de hablar- No, pero puedo hacer que se acueste conmigo, algo que tu y Bella jamás harán- miro su cara y sonrío mostrando sus dientes blancos- Se que te mueres por acostarte con ella- susurro.

-¿Cómo... lo… sabes…?- tartamudeo.

-Tu cara de enamorado te delata, la quieres tener solo para ti, es por eso que sigues conmigo y si quieres seguir tienes que ayudarme con mi plan de separarlos.

-¿No saldrá nadie lastimado?

-No- mintió Tanya.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la escritora**: Lo siento por no haber actualizado, pero estaba en semana de exámenes, tuve que estudiar.

Chicas y chicos gracias por sus comentarios.

¿Merezco un review?

Ato. Su escritora.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18.**

El lunes por la mañana en el desayuno, Bella observo a sus padres cariñosos, René le servía un plato de huevos y tocino a su esposo, él le sonreía y le robaba un beso, su madre se sonrojaba y le tomaba de la mano, se sentó a lado de él y ella le susurro cosas en el oído mientras Charlie reía.

Termino de masticar su cereal de chocolate y frunció el ceño- ¿No estaban enojados?- dijo Bella sin comprender el porqué de repente sus padres parecían enamorados.

René le sonrió-El amor hace maravillas, tu padre y yo hablamos y creo que nos hemos vuelto a enamorar.

Charlie rio contento- Y tu madre ya no volverá a ir a sus talleres de dibujo nunca más.

Bella recordó que en ese taller se encontraba Billy, se mordió el labio al ser la culpable de que sus padres discutieran, pero, los miro y sonrió, eran los mismos enamorados que recordaba de pequeña.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- comento Bella con una sonrisa. Sus padres se miraron entre si y asintieron, la sonrisa de Bella desapareció. -¿Sucede algo?

-Tu relación con Edward, hemos estado hablando y…

-¿Y…?

-Espérate Bella- le dijo su madre- Nosotros hemos pensado que está mal visto en la sociedad.

-No somos primos de sangre- dijo ella con el ceño fruncido, recordó que tenía que ser paciente, sus padres apenas se atrevían a hablar de tema y con ella. -Lo amo- comento.

Charlie frunció el ceño. –Hija es todo muy precipitado.

-Lo he amado desde que éramos niños.- Dijo una vez más, quería dejarles claro a sus padres que lo amaba y si trataban de separarlos ella jamás se los perdonaría.

-Lo sé- René le toco su mano por arriba de la mesa- es solo que me es difícil aceptarlo de todo, pero tu padre y yo, bueno, si no son primos y no han hecho algo más que…

-¿Algo ma s qué?- dijo sin entender Bella.

-Relaciones sexuales.- Bella se sonrojo y bajo la mirada -¿Hija, tu y Edward tuvieron sexo?

-No- mintió ella al instante- Solo nos hemos tomado de la mano y dicho cosas románticas.

Charlie se aclaro la garganta, miro el reloj de la cocina y suspiro- ¿Edward pasara por ti?- Bella asintió temerosa. –Bueno quiero que le digas que quiero hablar con él.

-¿Lo golpearas?

-¡No! Mi mano sigue doliendo por el golpe que le di, solo quiero que se presente como… como lo que sean que ustedes dos sean.

Bella se quedo sin aire por un momento, recordó respirar y sonrió sin podérselo creer. -¿Me van a dejar estar con él?

-No queremos ser padres anticuados, no de esos padres que no dejaran que su única hija se enamore y luego la lleven a un convento- murmuro René. –Si eres feliz, lo seremos nosotros, pero no vayan tan rápido, apenas nos cuesta acostumbrarnos de su relación y todo eso.

Bella se levanto de la mesa y se acerco a sus padres, los abrazo con fuerza- ¿Les he dicho que los quiero?

-Lo dejaste de ser cuando cumpliste 12 años y pronto cumplirás 16- murmuro su madre.- Me vuelvo cada vez más vieja- susurro.

-Y aun así te encuentro atractiva- comento Charlie.

-¿Lo hacemos antes que te vayas y…?

Bella frunció el ceño- No digan eso enfrente de mí- se separo de ellos- Me marcho a la escuela, ustedes me harán que vaya a un sicólogo.

Sus padres seguían riendo cuando ella salió de la cocina. Fue a su cuarto por su mochila y a ponerse una chamarra, se lavo los dientes y cuando escucho el pitido del auto de Edward, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerzas.

Bajo las escaleras y escucho gemidos, abrió los ojos y se salió corriendo de su casa, al ver a Edward recargado en su auto, sonrió y corrió hacia él que ya la recibía con los brazos abiertos, puso su cara sobre su pecho e inhalo su aroma.

-Mis padres se aman y están teniendo sexo en la cocina- murmuro-No creo que quiera comer de nuevo en la mesa o en la barra.

Edward rio, mientras le daba un beso en su frente. –Eso es traumático, una vez por poco me tocaba ver a mis padres teniendo sexo en mi piano- Bella alzo la frente para encontrarse a escasos centímetros de su cara. –Te extrañe estos dos días- murmuro.

Bella sonrió, cerros los ojos y espero que él la besara, cuando sus labios se juntaron se sintió completa, fue un beso corto, pues ya se hacía tarde para ir a la escuela.

-Mi padre quiere que vayas a hablar con él- dijo Bella cuando estuvieron dentro del auto.

-¿Hablar?

-Sí, quieres que te presentes ante él como mi novio o lo que sea que somos.

Edward suspiro aliviado.

Bella sonrió, se apoyo sobre su hombro y cerró los ojos- Mis padres me dejaron estar contigo ¿puedes creerlo?

-Mi padre también me dejo, pero me dijo que no quería escuchar tantos comentarios sobre nosotros.

-La gente chismosa no tiene vida propia.

-Lo sé amor, mi madre no quiere aceptar que ande contigo, creo que está en la etapa que estuvo con Emmett, cuando comenzó a salir con Rosalie. –Nos vera siempre como sus bebes.

Bella se aparto de él para mirarlo a la cara -¿Vamos a ir por los análisis?

-No- comento Edward- No me interesan ya, sabemos la verdad, por mí que esos análisis se vayan al demonio.

Bella sonrió-Me parece perfecto, eso quedo en el pasado- callo y miro por la ventana- ¿Edward?

-Si amor.

-Mis padres tienen sexo y nosotros no- susurro roja.

Edward se estaciono fuera de la carretera, apago el auto y la miro- Cuento las horas, días o minutos que faltan para que podamos tener sexo, ayer vi un programa de poses también.

Bella se sonrojo-¿Cuántos lugares de la lista faltan?

-No sé, pero sabes como yo, que no todos los haremos, no me parece bonito tener relaciones en un zoológico…

Rio- Lo sé, pero será genial ¿Qué te parece que intentemos hacerlas todas en…? ¿Hoy a que estamos?

-10 de Septiembre- susurro.- Faltan tres días para tu cumpleaños.

Sonrió-Quiero que tengamos sexo el día de mi cumpleaños, pero en dos lugares.

Edward la miro y negó la cabeza divertido-Se supone que somos principiantes del sexo y parecemos como si supiéramos todo y quisiéramos hacerlo a cada rato- le acaricio su mejilla con ternura.

-Pero lo somos- aseguro ella- No sé cómo se hacen las poses de: _el deleite, la sorpresa, el sometido _o…

-¿Qué son esos nombres?- dijo Edward sin saberlo.

-Son poses, pero la que quiero intentar hacer es la de: _La doma._

-¿La doma?

-Es una posición donde el hombre y la mujer se abrazan…- Bella frunció el ceño- Necesito enseñarte la revista para que veas la pose, es fiera la pose pero tierna a la vez.

Edward negó la cabeza sonriente- ¿Sabes que te amo?

-Sí- dijo Bella con una sonrisa- Y yo te amo a ti.

Se acerco a besarla.

-Deberías de ver todas las poses, son muchas- comento cuando la había dejado de besar.

Edward puso una de sus manos en su cintura y la fue adentrando hacia su intimidad, la respiración de Bella se entrecorto.

-Edward…- dijo entrecortado- No es el momento, además te dije que no volvería a tener sexo en el auto contigo.

-Pero no tendremos sexo, solo te daré algo parecido a la masturbación.

Bella abrió los ojos- Es tarde.

Edward sonrió divertido, saco su mano de su intimidad y la subió a su nariz inhalando su olor.

-Delicioso.

Bella se sonrojo y bajo la mirada avergonzada- Edward es tarde.

Rio mientras ponía en marcha su auto- Cuando vaya por ti, mejor me iré en la motocicleta, en mi auto solo pienso llevarte en la parte trasera, bajarte los pantalones e introducirme en ti.

/

-Bella- le llamo Jacob.

Bella se detuvo y giro a ver a su amigo correr hacia ella por el pasillo de la escuela- Hola Jake ¿Qué sucede?

Jacob se detuvo jadeando- Solo quería saludarte ¿Cómo has estado?

Ella sonrió- Feliz, mis padres han aceptado lo mío con Edward.

La cara de Jacob se des configuró- Ya saben que no somos primos de sangre y…

-¿Estas embarazada?

Bella frunció el ceño y negó- No, no lo estoy.

Jacob suspiro aliviado, pero se puso de nuevo en la faceta de estar interesado-¿Cómo que no son primos? ¿Ya vieron los análisis?

Bella lo miro y frunció el ceño-¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

-Es solo que me preocupas.

-Sí, ya vimos los análisis, salieron negativos- le mintió.

Al ver su cara, Bella se preocupo, le toco del brazo -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Yo…. Yo…

-Jacob ¿quieres que vayamos a la enfermería?

Se aparto del agarre de Bella-No, solo necesito estar solo- se alejo de ella, comenzando a caminar por el pasillo nuevamente.

Observo cómo se tambaleaba, corrió hacia él cuando iba a bajar las escaleras- ¿Jacob?

Bella se mareo, trato de agarrarse de Jacob pero él la aparto con un estoy bien Bella. Lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibro y cayera por las escaleras.

Jacob corrió a ver si se encontraba bien, pero recibió un aullido de dolor por parte de ella.

-Me duele mi tobillo- se quejo Bella.

Jacob rio y negó la cabeza- Lo siento, déjame te ayudo a levantarte.

Le tendió la mano, Bella agarro su mano y cuando se estaba levantando sintió mucho dolor en el vientre.

-¿Te duele mucho el tobillo?- dijo al mirar la cara de ella roja.

Lo miro y negó- No, solo quiero irme a mi casa- murmuro- Lo más seguro es que la doctora haya salido en su receso, en mi casa tengo vendas ¿me podrías llevar?

Jacob le ayudo a llevarla a su coche rojo, el trascurso fue silencioso, pero doloroso para Bella, cuando llegaron a su casa, le agradeció por haberla traído y se bajo, caminando cogiendo, se arrepentía de no aceptar la ayuda de Jacob al llevarla hasta la puerta.

Cuando estuvo dentro de su casa, observo que sus padres no se encontraban, encontró una nota en el refrigerador.

_Llegaremos en la noche, la comida esta en el horno._

_Te queremos tus padres._

Frunció el ceño al sentir como el dolor volvía, subió las escaleras hacia el baño, saco vendas y una pomada para el tobillo, y unas pastillas que tomo para el dolor de vientre, cuando estaba poniéndose las vendas se percato que estaba sangrando entre las entrepiernas, abrió los ojos en grande, su periodo le había llegado, fue su primer pensamiento.

Su celular sonaba, lo tomo y contesto.

_-¿Dónde estás?_

-En casa, te envié un mensaje ¿no te llego?

_-No, me tenías preocupado._

Bella sonrió, mientras se quitaba los pantalones y sus calzones, para ponerse unos limpios junto con una toalla femenina,

-Lo siento… te iba a llamar y….- el dolor de vientre hizo que callara, la pomada que tenía en sus manos se le cayó y rodo debajo de la cama, se agacho con dolor y estiro la mano para alcanzarla, pero lo que había agarrado fue la prueba de embarazo.

_-¿Y porque no lo hiciste amor?_

La miro y su respiración fue entrecortada, había dos líneas azules, era positivo, el dolor de vientre fue más agudo.

-Edward creo que he perdido a nuestro bebe- susurro.

Hubo un largo silencio -¿De qué hablas?

-La prueba de embarazo salió positivo, la tengo en mi mano y tiene dos líneas azules, pero creo que…- gimió del dolor- lo he perdido, me caí de las escaleras y el dolor es más fuerte, ahora estoy en mi casa sola y tengo miedo…

-_Voy para allá, no te muevas, te llevare al hospital._

-No… en el hospital llamaran a nuestros padres, mejor llévame a otro lado.

_-Bella._

-Edward no quiero que mis padres se enteren que estaba embarazada, llévame al hospital de las monjas, ellas no pedirán nuestros datos, como en el hospital donde trabaja tu padre- grito una vez más por el dolor.

_-Está bien, iré por ti, espérame si puedes llegar en la entrada de tu casa, llego lo más pronto que pueda._

/

-Lo siento- dijo una monja vestida de enfermera, cuando Bella abrió los ojos.

Ella le miro, parpadeando varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz que entraba por las ventanas de su habitación blanca- ¿Por qué?

-Mi niña, tu hijo ahora está en manos de dios.

Bella suspiro y giro su cara, se toco su vientre y pensó que ya no crecería, no le dolía su perdida, lo perdió el día que supo que estaba embarazada así que eso estaba bien, si hubiera sabido hace tres días que estaba embarazada a estas alturas estuviera llorando por la pérdida de un ser que comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella.

-Tu novio esta esperándote fuera ¿quieres que lo deje pasar?

Bella asintió, cerró los ojos pero los abrió cuando sintió que le besaba en la frente.

Sonrió al verlo-¿Cómo te encuentras mi Bella?

-Bien, aunque tengo dolor.

-Se te pasara- suspiro- Te desmayaste a mitad del camino, me tenias muy preocupado.

-Yo siempre te preocupo- se quejo Bella- Tienes una novia quejumbrosa.

Edward rio- Pero me encanta tal como es.

Bella se sonrojo, Edward se acostó a su lado, la abrazo atrayéndola hacia él.

-Gracias- dijo Bella.

-¿Gracias por qué?

-Por no decir nada.

Edward le beso y suspiro- Te amo.

Bella sonrió- Yo también.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la escritora**: Esta hecho, la historia desde ahora no tendrá más drama, ya enfade a muchas con mi drama xD, lo siento chics.

La historia cuando mucho tendrá menos de 25 capítulos, por las que querían saber, actualizare más seguido, me encuentro de vacaciones y aprovechare este tiempo para escribir.

¿Merezco un comentario? Amo los comentarios xD

Ato. Su escritora.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19.

Edward la abrazo e inhalo todo su aroma, Bella rio, pues su aliento le hacía cosquillas en su cuello, trato de alejarse de él, pero Edward se lo impidió- ¡Me haces cosquillas!- chillo.

Edward rio, pero no la soltó- Te amo.

Bella sonrió- Yo también.

-Te amo.

-Lo sé- grito feliz.

Edward le dio un beso en su frente antes de apartarse de ella, la miro a los ojos y se le olvido respirar, Bella bajo la mirada avergonzada, le acaricio su mejilla sonrojada y suspiro.- Me cuesta trabajo alejarme de ti- susurro.

-Me he dado cuenta de eso.

-Dentro de tres días te tendré solo para mí- murmuro sin podérselo creer- Solo para mí- repitió aquellas palabras que le comenzaron a gustar.

Bella levanto la mirada para verlo sonreír, ella hizo lo mismo-Siempre he sido tuya- comento.

Edward suspiro de satisfacción- Y yo he sido tuyo

-Siempre- murmuraron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Bella observo como su padre se asomaba por la ventana y se mordió el labio, se separo de Edward y le miro- ellos no saben nada sobre el bebe- murmuro- No quiero que se enteren.

-Nunca lo sabrán, es nuestro secreto- murmuro Edward.

Bella suspiro, abrazo a Edward y le susurro- Quiero presentarte a mis padres como mi novio- dijo entrecortada.

Edward sonrió.

/

-¡Felicidades!- gritaron sus padres.

Bella frunció el ceño y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, parpadeo varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz que se filtraba por su ventana, los miro y sonrió, ambos estaban a lado de su cama con un pastel de chocolate, su favorito.

-Gracias- susurro adormilada.

-Bella amor, sopla las velas- le dijo su madre en tono maternal.

Bella se sentó en su cama, inhalo aire y soplo a las 16 velitas del pastel, sin antes pedir su deseo.

-Edward llamo para avisarnos que no te hiciéramos nada- frunció el ceño René- Te robara todo el día, y yo quería pasarme el día con mi bebe.

Su padre entrelazo la mano con la de su mama y le sonrió- Podemos hacer cosas interesantes cariño.

René se sonrojo y Bella frunció el ceño- Siento que pronto tendré un hermanito- murmuro sin contener una risa.

-Un bebe- susurro René.

Bella bajo la mirada, se miro su vientre liso y sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho.

-Necesito vestirme, ¿se les olvida que yo tengo vida normal?

Charlie carcajeo- Nosotros también Bella, pero tu madre hace que sea imposible seguirla y más si ya tiene la loca idea de un bebe.

-Charlie todavía soy joven, podemos tener ese bebe- murmuro su madre.

-Me encantaría ser padre nuevamente amor.

Bella les sonrió- ¡Podría tener un hermanito!- comento.

Sus padres asintieron, luego se marcharon para dejarle intimidad a su hija que se vistiera y arreglara. Bella se puso un pantalón de mezclilla, unos converses y una blusa azul de mangas largas, se acomodo su cabello en pelo suelto y cuando estuvo lista bajo a desayunar un trozo de pastel que su madre le había preparado.

Cuando escucho el pitido de un auto sonrió, rápido se fue a lavarse os dientes y se despidió de sus padres, salió observo que había rosas azules en el suelo, sonrió pero las fue recogiendo, 15 rosas, cuando se acerco a Edward, él le tendió una rosa mas, 16 rosas azules.

-FELICIDADES- dijo, le dio un beso en su mejilla y sonrió al ver como Bella fruncía el ceño.

-¿No obtendré un beso en los labios?

Edward sonrió, la tomo de la cara con sus manos y la atrajo, junto sus labios con los de ella, un beso delicado que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en intenso y quizás algo más violento, se separaron por falta de aire solo unos pocos centímetros, apoyo su frente con la de ella y la miro profundamente a los ojos.

-Te amo- dijo Bella.

Edward le sonrió mostrando sus dientes- Felicidades amor.

/

Jacob se alejo de Tanya al verla roja, se encontraba hecha una furia y su cara lo demostraba, trago en seco y suspiro-Debes de olvidarte de ellos- comento.

Tanya rio amargamente- ¿Es que no lo ves? Todos nuestros planes se van a la mierda.

-Nunca han funcionado- comento Jacob.

-¡Lo sé!- grito Tanya- Y no sabes cómo detesto eso, mis hombres me informaron que Edward y Bella fueron con las monjas hace tres días.

Jacob frunció el ceño-¿A ese hospital?

-Sí, ya sabes que solo van la gente que no tienen dinero, además no te piden tus datos salvo el nombre.

-¿Y? ¿Están enfermos o porque fueron…?- Jacob dejo incompleta la frase cuando recordó lo que había pasado con Bella en las escaleras.

-Tu amiguita que me decías que no estaba embarazada, perdió el bebe.

Jacob se congelo en su lugar. Había sido un accidente que ella se cayera de las escaleras, de pronto se sintió culpable al rechazar su contacto cuando ella le tomo del brazo.

-Tanya- murmuro Jacob- Ya no quiero seguir contigo en separarlos, sabes muy bien que no sirven tus planes y te comportas como una lunática últimamente.

Lo miro con cara de pocos amigos- Te vas porque sabes que tú fuiste el causante que Bella perdiera a su bebe.

-¡Yo no lo sabía!- se defendió.

Tanya rio- Yo me encargare de separarlos, quiero tener a Edward solo para mí.

-Necesitas ir con un sicólogo- comento Jacob mientras se alejaba de ella.

Suspiraba a cada paso que daba, esa mujer era el mismísimo diablo, pensó, mientras daba la vuelta al pasillo para dirigirse a la cafetería, su estomago gruñía, tomo una bandeja y se fue a formar, escogió dos pedazos de pizza y una soda, pago su desayuno y se marcho a una mesa solo, miro su desayuno y nuevamente suspiro, se sentía culpable, necesitaba hablar con su amiga, decirle que lo lamentaba y que la amaba, pero…

Levanto la vista de su desayuno- chatarra y su mirada fue a posar en una mesa donde Bella estaba rodeada de sus amigos, ellos la abrazaban y ella sonreía.

Es cierto. Hoy es su cumpleaños, recordó Jacob.

Observo como Bella soplaba una vela de un pastel de chocolate, mientras fruncía el ceño. Jacob rio al recordar que a Bella no le gustaban los cumpleaños.

Bella trato de fingir otra sonrisa a sus amigos, giro la cara y observo que Jacob la miraba, ella le sonrió mostrando los dientes y él se rio, se acerco a su mesa aun con la sonrisa.

-Felicidades por tu…

-Gracias- le interrumpió, la palabra cumpleaños no le agradaba tanto.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Tragando pasteles todo el día- dijo en broma Bella.

-Piensa, por fin cumplirás tu sueño de subir dos kilos más.

Los amigos de Bella rieron al escuchar la conversación, ella se sonrojo.

-Siéntate con nosotros Jacob, comer pizza no es un buen desayuno- comento.

-Y comer pastel engorda.

Bella rodo los ojos divertida, observo como Jacob se sentaba entre Mike y Jessica y rio al recordar que los había interrumpido en su plática de amigos y algo mas, pues ellos estaban rojos, ser de tez blanca a veces tenía sus defectos pensó, pues se delataban fácilmente.

/

_Laboratorio Forks. _

_N° 13847503_

_Análisis de ADN_

_Nombre de los pacientes: Edward Cullén e Isabela Swan._

Se quedo en shock al percatarse de que trataba el sobre que se había encontrado en su casillero, eran los análisis, siguió leyendo mientras fruncía el ceño, luego levanto la vista de ellos y miro a los lados, alguien debió de ponerlos en su locker.

Respiro varias veces y luego golpeo el casillero enojado.

¿Quién podría haber dejado estos papeles aquí? ¿Acaso la chica de lentes que se encontraba a 6 casillero o el chico con ropa rapera que estaba frente a él o acaso…?

_Edward cálmate_- pensó.

Arrugo los papeles y suspiro dolorosamente-_Nos quieren separar-_ dijo en susurro- _todo debe ser una broma, los papeles no dicen eso, solo me lo estoy imaginando._

Cerró los ojos mientras se recargaba en el casillero, sintió que unas manos le rodeaban la cintura y se sobresalto, se giro para ver a una Bella sonriente, él le devolvió la sonrisa lo más real que pudo, su Bella lo conocía como la palma de su mano, descubriría que algo andaría mal, y él no toleraría eso, no en su día de cumpleaños, un día especial para ella.

-Es definitivo se han acabo las clases ¡Por fin!- susurro Bella con una sonrisa.

Edward acaricio su mejilla, pero se paralizo al recordar los papeles que tenía en su mano izquierda, recordó su contenido y bajo su mano con la que acariciaba la mejilla de Bella.

-¿Sucede algo?-murmuro Bella desconcertada.

-Yo…

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo mirando los papeles arrugados de la mano de su novio.

Edward los arrugo mas y los aventó a su casillero- Es un examen- mintió- Saque una F.

Los ojos de Bella se iluminaron-¿De verdad? ¿El nerd de Edward Cullén saco una F?- dijo sin podérselo creer -¿En qué?

-Física.

Bella soltó una carcajada.- ¿De verdad? ¡Edward lo quiero ver!

Edward se encogió de hombros- Mejor vámonos, no es algo alegre que ver en esos papeles.

Bella tomo de su mano y comenzó a caminar-¿A dónde iremos?

-Es una sorpresa- murmuro incomodo Edward.

-¡Ansiaba ver esta película!- dijo sin poderse creer una Bella.

Edward giro para mirarla y le sonrió.- Lo sé.

-Ya quiero ver a Christian Bale de Batman- suspiro Bella. -¿Pero era muy necesario comprar todos los boletos de esta función?

-Claro que si, así seremos los únicos y además- se acerco a ella- Nadie nos escuchara.

Bella lo miro y se sonrojo-¿El lugar estaba en la lista?

-La mismísima lista.

Bella rio- ¿De verdad en un cine?

-No te miento.

Bella hizo un puchero- No podre disfrutar ver a Batman.

-Ese es el punto.

-Pero me gusta- se quejo.

-Bueno vemos la película- dijo Edward recordando nuevamente los malditos papeles y su información, se incomodo nuevamente y se acomodo en su asiento mirando como comenzaba a empezar la película.

A los diez minutos que empezó, se estremeció al sentir los besos de Bella sobre su cuello, Edward se giro a verla y ella sonrió- Quiero hacerlo en la sala de cine- dijo sonrojada-¿Traes condones?

-No- mintió Edward.

Bella frunció el ceño- No importa, me tomare la pastilla anticonceptiva, no quiero salir emba…- dejo la frase a la mitad, bajo la mirada y se toco su vientre-¿Qué crees que sería?

Edward beso sus labios- Bella no hay que atormentarnos por eso, hay que vivir el presente y en este presente lo quiero vivir contigo- le beso los labios.

Se comenzaron a desnudar, hasta que ambos quedaron en ropa interior, Edward puso a Bella arriba de él, Bella se estremeció al sentir su erección. Edward le beso, le mordió los labios y el mentón, subió hasta la oreja derecha y le lamió el lóbulo. Chupó con fuerza su cuello, Bella no hacía nada más que jadear y gemir y acariciar la espalda de Edward con las manos.

Edward fue bajando, lamió el sudor de su esternón, se paró a succionar los pezones, a lo que Bella respondió con un sonoro "¡_Edward!". _Continuó su camino, pero al notar que no alcanzaba su obligo, cargo a Bella y la acostó con cuidado sobre los asientos, luego comenzó con lo que había dejado a medias, haciendo círculos con la lengua alrededor del ombligo. La ropa interior obstaculizaba su camino, así que Edward le arrancó los calzoncillos con rabia y lamió la línea de vello fino que se perdía hacia abajo.

-Edward- gimió Bella.

Edward se incorporo y miro a Bella mientras intentaba en vano normalizar su respiración. Bella miro que Edward estaba rojo, tenía el cabello desordenado y los ojos tan brillantes.

-¿Eres real?- susurro.

Edward rio-Si.

Bella llevo sus manos hacia su erección, le bajo el bóxer y la libero, con sus dedos, toco la punta de su erección, lo que hizo que Edward se estremeciera-¿Qué es lo que haces?

-Leí que a los hombres les gusta que su pareja haga esto, susurro bajando y subiendo sus manos rápidamente, la respiración de Edward se hizo más pesada.

-Bella me vengo y no quiero hasta que este dentro de ti.

Bella se mordió los labios y dejo de hacer lo que hacía, Edward bajo a su intimidad de ella y primero le metía un dedo, luego dos, tres "_Sshhh_" le decía "_sshhh, relájate Bella_". Miraba cómo sus dedos se perdían dentro de ella, cómo se metían y Bella pedía por más. Cuando ya no pudo soportarlo, agarro su erección y cogió a Bella por las piernas y se dispuso a penetrarla.

Despacio y con cuidado que no le hiciera daño se hundió completamente en ella, Edward salió y volvió a embestir, aumentando el ritmo a cada golpe, ambos gemían sin pudor, se encontraban en una sala de cine, la película avanzaba y Bella se sentía en la gloria. Sintió el placer acumularse en la base de su estomago, miro la película de reojo y luego se centro en Edward que sintió como Bella se contraía por el orgasmo, dio dos últimas y brutales embestidas y se corrió dentro de ella.

Cayo exhausto sobre ella, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba agitadamente, a lo lejos escuchaba los efectos especiales de la película, sonrió mientras la miraba como si fuera la más perfecta obra del señor y no pudiera creer que la tenía.

Mando al demonio solo por este día los papeles, para ponerse a disfrutar a su Bella.

Lo mejor que aun no acaba el día era que lo harían nuevamente y lo mejor sería que iba a hacer en una piscina y tal vez regresaran de nuevo a la escuela, para que lo hicieran en un salón de clases, algo que lo excitaba. El día iba a ser muy largo, pensó mientras subía la mirada a la pantalla.

**Continuará…**

Nota de la escritora: Sigo viva y he regresado. xD

¿Merezco un comentario ? Amo los comentarios .

Les recomiendo mis demás historias.

Ato. Ere


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

Escucho como la ventana de su habitación era abierta y como el frio de la noche se colaba por su habitación, se giro y limpio las lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, se sorbió la nariz y frunció el ceño al verlo mojado y su corazón se paralizo al ver su estado, se encontraba golpeado, sus ropas desgastadas y sucio.

-¡Pero qué demonios haces tú aq…..!- antes de que terminara la frase, sus manos de él agarraron su cuello con fuerza y sus labios comieron los suyos sin descanso, y con voracidad y veracidad. Pudo sentir lo que sentía. Pudo sentir como su piel hervía ante su contacto. Su cuerpo lo deseaba.

Sus manos se entrelazaron con su cabello cobrizo y su boca se afirmo contra la suya. Cayeron sobre el suelo, mientras sus besos se intensificaban. La recorrió con sus manos, se quedo sin aire cuando su boca deslizo su cuello, si quería detenerlo, este era el momento, pero no quería…

Se empezaron a desvestir mientras sus respiraciones se entrecortaban. Sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos y lo entendió, esto tenía que suceder.

Se puso el preservativo y abrió sus piernas ubicándose entre ellas. Con sus dedos acaricio su cara con cuidado y la fue recorriendo suavemente mientras se adentraba a ella. Sus gemidos se mezclaron con la música que estaba escuchando ella hace momentos.

Sus movimientos se aceleraron, haciéndolos gemir mas, sus labios taparon los gemidos y entonces ambos llegaron, al mismo tiempo.

.

_-Lo arruinaste Edward- grito Bella con lagrimas en los ojos- Arruinaste mi cumpleaños, mi momento en que debía ser feliz contigo…_

_-Bella, no me siento cómodo, no ahora que…_

_-¿Qué? ¡Dilo, di quien nos va a separar¡ ¿Acaso tu?_

_-¿Crees que yo me separaría de ti?_

_-Sí, lo que paso en el cine, sentí que te separabas de mi… y esto me duele._

_- Yo te amo._

_-Yo también, pero necesito saberlo, no arruines lo nuestro._

_-Esos papeles debí quemarlos._

_-No, qué bueno que me los haigas enseñado, pero no son ciertos ¿no viste la cara de Tanya? Ella- se tapo la boca para ahogar un grito- Nos vio en el cine, y lo arruino con su comentario de primos, entonces tu, tú te pusiste frio- dijo entrecortadamente._

_-Recordé los análisis, tuve que separarme de ti, me sentí enfermo._

_Bella dio unos pasos atrás y suspiro, levanto la mirada- Llévame a casa, no quiero estar contigo hoy._

_-Yo…_

_-Por favor._

_En el trascurso a la casa de Bella, ninguno de los dos hablo, cuando llegaron ella lo miro –No puedo creer después de todo lo que pasamos, sigas creyendo que somos primos biológicos- dijo antes de tomar sus cosas y bajarse del auto._

_Edward vio que se alejaba, pero no se movió de su lugar, apretó el volante con fuerzas y prendió el auto, manejo con furia dentro, con miedos, con angustias, tenía que ser libre de aquello, llego a la Push y se bajo del auto, observo que salía Jacob con el ceño fruncido, traía consigo solo un short._

_-¿Sucede algo con Bella?- fue lo primero que salió de el._

_Edward apresuro sus pasos y lo golpeo en la cara, Jacob se tambaleo y por casi cae al suelo, frunció aun más el ceño y le devolvió el golpe, sus nudillos le dolieron, pero se sentía tan bien ahora que le dio ese golpe._

_-Tú fuiste infeliz… tu quieres separarme de Bella- grito Edward y lo ataco._

_Ambos cayeron a la tierra, se golpearon por todo, uno contra el otro._

_-Tú la enamoraste primero- dijo Jacob._

_-Siempre supiste que yo la amaba ¿No lo recuerdas?_

_-Ella era tu prima, tú y ella no tenían futuro juntos._

_-Ella no te ama._

_Aquellas palabras le dolieron a Jacob, dejo de luchar contra Edward y cuando él lo percato dejo de golpearlo, se separo de Jacob y se limpio con su camisa la sangre de la boca._

_-¿Jacob?_

_-Se que no me ama, lo comprendí desde siempre._

_-Yo… _

_-No está bien Edward, necesitábamos estos golpes, desde hace mucho tiempo he querido hacerlo, pero no lo hacía por Bella, cuídala, yo me rindo, nunca podre conquistarla y menos cuando ya hay alguien en su corazón._

_-¿Tu no fuiste el que puso esos análisis en mi locker?_

_Jacob se levanto del suelo, gracias a la ayuda de Edward, ambos se encontraban sucios, frunció el ceño y suspiro, debía de contarle todo._

_-No, esos análisis yo no los metí, pero fui yo quien ayudo a falsificarlos, los originales los tiene Tanya Denali._

_-¿Tanya?_

_-Quiere separarlos, esta obsesionada, loca por ti, me dio miedo ver eso- le dieron escalofríos- Edward siento lo de tu hijo, me hubiese gustado ver a Bella embarazada, hubiera malcriado a ese niño._

_Edward sonrió, extendió la mano- ¿Amigos?_

_-Lo pensare- murmuro Jacob, se alejo de él cojeando-Cuídala- susurro, para luego meterse a su casa._

_Edward saco su celular, cuando de pronto comenzó a llover, se metió a su auto y espero que contestara._

_-Hola hermoso- dijo._

_-Tanya deja de arruinar mi vida- susurro- Amo a Bella, tu nunca me interesaste, si la lastimas yo mismo te llevare a la ruina._

_-Ya lo haces..._

_-Con ella no te metas._

_-Quiero tenerte._

_-Nunca, fíjate en otros, y piensa que yo morí._

_Cerró su teléfono. _

_Se fijo que pronto oscurecería, tenía que ir con ella, luego de todo lo que le hizo le debía una disculpa, él por ser un cretino con ella, la amaba ¿Qué mas quería? Debía de confiar, en dejar de creer lo que los otros dijeran y solamente creer en ella. En su Bella._

_._

-Soy un imbécil- susurro.

Se separo de ella y la abrazo, inhalando su aroma.

Bella acaricio su pecho desnudo- Me dolió.

-Soy un Cabron, un imbécil, un estúpido un…

-Eres el hombre que se robo mi corazón- dijo ella.- Pero, ¿Qué te sucedió, porque estas sucio y todo golpeado?

-Necesitábamos desahogarnos Jacob y yo- miro su cara y le sonrió- tranquila está bien, solo que va a cojear unos días, a mi me quebró la nariz.

Bella se puso su camisa, mientras escuchaba como le chiflaba Edward, se sonrojo y corrió a su baño en busca de su botiquín, cuando regreso, le limpio la cara con unas gasas y le puso varios curitas.

-Soy una mala enfermera, tendrás que ir con tu padre para que te revise.

-Pero si eres la mejor y sexy enfermera que conozco, a tu lado nada me duele.

Bella suspiro- Tenemos que vestirnos, mis padres me compraron un pastel y le llamaron a los tuyos- sonrió- Se supone que es una sorpresa, pero los escuche una hora antes.

Edward le dio un beso, pero hizo lo que su novia le pidió, cuando se iba a poner su camisa, observo que ella aun la traía, enarco una ceja y una risa escapo de los labios de ella.

-Quítamela- susurro seductoramente.

Bella frunció el ceño varias veces, odiaba que le cantaran las mañanitas, sus padres deberían de saberlo ya, pero sonrió al ver que su Edward la miraba con adoración.

-Felicidades Bella- susurro Esme.

Ella dejo de ver a su hijo y la miro sonrojada- Gracias- comento.

Edward se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano- ¿Me la puedo robar madre?

Esme le sonrió a su hijo y suspiro- Claro.

Los padres de ambos miraron como se marchaban del comedor, luego se miraron entre si y sonrieron, sabían que tardarían en acostumbrarse a verlos, pero valía la pena verlos felices.

-Seremos cuñadas dentro de unos años- susurro Esme a su hermana.

René le sonrió- Hermanas y ahora cuñadas, eso es genial Esme.

-Bueno, que no se les olvide que no son hermanas de sangre- comento Carlisle, abrazo a su esposa.

-Pero somos hermanas amor- susurro Esme, miro a su hermana que se comía con la mirada a su esposo- Nosotros nos vamos, gracias por invitarnos al pastel, tengo que ir a ver que hace mi otro hijo, creo que pronto seremos abuelos- bromeo.

-Nos vemos luego, cuídense, está lloviendo fuerte y los caminos no son estables- dijo Charlie- Mejor quédense hasta que pare.

-No, tengo que ir a casa- comento Esme preocupada.

-¿Sucede algo hermana?

-No nada, es solo que deje mis galletas en el horno ¡se quemaran!- exclamo.

Todos rieron. - Buenas noches. Me mandan a mi hijo cuando la lluvia termine, iré a rescatar las galletas de mi esposa.

Todos rieron.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la escritora**: un capitulo mas y termina esta hermosa historia.

¿Merezco un comentario?


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

**Final.**

Comenzó a cambiar las páginas del álbum fotográfico, se detuvo cuando supo que desde esa pagina comenzaba una gran aventura, observo los papeles que fueron hechos hace mucho tiempo, allí estaban; los lugares, en los que ellos iban a tener relaciones, sonrió.

Le dio vuelta a la pagina y miro las fotografías eran 30 en total.

La fotografía 1. Fue en su habitación, aun recordaba aquella escena- Fue en tu cumpleaños-susurro. - Además fue nuestra primera vez.

La fotografía 2. Edward el tomo, fue en su baño, al igual que la 19 en su habitación y la 29 que fue en el armario, Bella se estremeció al recordarlo, en las tres ocasiones se encontraban empapados.

Sonrió al recordar cómo había sido su experiencia en un elevador, lo detuvieron, lo que provoco que la alarma sonara, tenían dos minutos para que los de seguridad hicieran funcionar el elevador, era la tercera fotografía.

Estornudo y se abrigo más- La foto 7, que fue en un carro, la 23 en el jardín, la 16 que fue en un zoológico y la 17 En un parque de diversiones esos cuatro lugares hicieron que se enfermara- Tú estabas conmigo y te contagiaste dos veces- carcajeo al recordarlo. –Pero siempre estuviste a mi lado Edward.

Siguió cambiando las paginas, observo la fotografía de callejón, estaba repetida dos veces, eran los números, 12 y 22.

-¿Recuerdas que hicimos trampa en la Cuarta de la cocina y la quinta que era arriba de una mesa? –cerro los ojos al recordarlo, ambos habían llegado de la preparatoria, los padres de Bella no se encontraban, fueron a tomar agua y Edward había sonreído atrás de ella.

-Estamos en dos lugares de nuestra lista- le había dicho él, se le acerco y la beso.

Se habían desnudado, habían hecho el amor arriba de la mesa y dentro de la cocina.

-Matamos dos pájaros en un solo tiro.

Miro las demás fotografías, la sexta que fue en un avión, la octava en un campo, la novena en el súper mercado, la piscina, el hotel, el aula de clases, el gimnasio; en esa ambos se inscribieron al gimnasio lo cual solo fueron una vez, pues fueron descubiertos por el instructor, el sofá, la tienda de ropa.

-Fuimos a nuestra luna de miel a visitar un castillo y una isla, solo para completar lo que nos faltaba en la lista- murmuro, observo que se repetía de nuevo dos veces el ciber (es un lugar donde puedes ir a rentar la computadora por una hora o más), sonrió y negó la cabeza, miro la juguetería, el teatro y la galería, era tomas hechos por ellos.

La ultima fotografía era la número treinta, se detuvo y la contemplo, en ella se encontraban Edward y ella, el lugar había sido, en el lugar donde ellos comenzaron la locura, en un parque se habían reunido para decirse los lugares, aquel lugar estaba lleno de luces y flores, música romántica y comida deliciosa, habían cumplido cuatro años de noviazgo.

Flash back.

-Feliz aniversario mi Bella- comento Edward sonriente.

Bella le miro y enarco una ceja-¿Qué te traes entre las manos?

-Ya estas a la defensiva- murmuro.

Se acerco a él y lo beso- Me gusta mucho, nuestro lugar romántico, fue aquí donde…

-Donde teníamos 15 y 16 años…-le interrumpió- éramos unos adolescentes, que queríamos experimentar el sexo y…

-Lo sé, se me cada día que he compartido contigo.

-Por esa razón- se puso de rodillas y la miro- Isabela Swan ¿Te casarías conmigo, para estar siempre juntos, amarnos, tener sexo- ambos sonrieron- y envejecer juntos?

Bella se había quedado sin habla, se arrodillo junto a él –Me encantaría.

Edward la beso, al principio comenzó con un beso lento, pero poco a poco se fue haciendo más salvaje, se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos.

-Somos muy jóvenes para contraer matrimonio.

-Lo sé, por eso quería decirte que esperáramos, hasta que juntado dinero suficiente, terminemos de estudiar y… ¿Puedes esperar?

-Esperare por ti Edward ¿Es que acaso no vez que te amo?

-Cada momento que paso contigo hace que mi vida este completa, te amo tanto mi Bella- le acaricio su mejilla- Y ahora eres mi prometida- sonrió tímido- Y no quiero decir por cuánto tiempo tendremos que esperar, para que seas mi esposa, mía, y de nadie más.

-Y tú vas a hacer mío, mi chico de ojos verdes y sonrisa encantadora.

Edward se levanto y la ayudo a hacerlo a ella también-¿Baila señorita?

-Me encantaría, pero soy muy torpe al bailar.

Edward la levanto, Bella grito pero sonrió al no sentir el piso sobre ella, su novio comenzó a moverse y a tararear la melodía sobre su oído.

-Eres una buena bailarina- susurro.

Ella sonrió- Soy afortunada en tenerte.

Fin del flash back

Cerro el álbum y sonrió, al haber recordado todos los momentos con él.

Miro su lapida.

_A la memoria de su esposa e hija._

_Edward Cullen._

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no lo crees? Éramos unos adolescentes con hormonas.

Edward había muerto por un paro que le dio a sus 69 años, se encontraba dormido cuando eso sucedió.

Bella había despertado a la mañana siguiente se percatando se de que su marido no respiraba, llamo a una ambulancia pero los paramédicos le habían dicho que había fallecido hace varias horas.

-Y a pesar que el día anterior habíamos cumplido años de casados.

Se levanto de donde se encontraba con ayuda de su bastón, miro que se acercaba su hija, con sus dos nietos y sonrió.

-Mama ¿Estas lista para irnos?- le dijo su hija Renesmee.

-Lista querida, es solo que extraño a tu padre.

Renesmee miro su lapida y sonrió- Te extraño de menos papa, pero prometo cuidarla.

Bella respiro con dificultad; hacia poco comenzaba a sentirse mal, su cuerpo no le funcionaba como antes, sabía que pronto iba a estar a su lado, había esperado esto por dos años, desde que él se había ido, ya nada era igual, Edward era su otra mitad, su razón de existir.

-Me voy llevando los niños al auto, despídete de mi padre mama, te esperamos allí.

Observo como su hija se marchaba riendo con sus hijos, suspiro y se giro.

-Pronto- dijo mirando la lapida donde se encontraba su marido enterrado- Pronto estaremos juntos, solo espérame mi amor.

-_Siempre_- escucho decirle, recordando sus palabras en su mente.

**Fin.**

_Sé que soy una mala escritora, al actualizar hasta apenas, pero no he tenido tiempo, antes, ahora bueno, creo que ya tengo y estoy tratando de terminar mis otras historias._

_GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME DESDE EL PRINCIPIO A LAS QUE SE QUEDARON._

_Y BIENVENIDAS A LAS NUEVAS._

_¿Merezco un comentario?_

_feliz año nuevo._

_Atte. Erew_


End file.
